


A trail to A Cruel Memory

by kenipads



Series: Mate Rejection [1]
Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom, Minicat - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cruelty, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, ManxMan, Mpreg, Rejection, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 84,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenipads/pseuds/kenipads
Summary: A story about a cruel mate rejection that drove our protagonist, Jonathan, to a nervous breakdown. With the help of his best friend, he would get better and get his life back. He will follow a sad trail to get his memories back, in which he'll encounter many unexpected surprises.





	1. Prologue

Broken

Luke Patterson

*Shuttered glass cannot be glued back together*

It's hard to see the fear and paranoia in your best friend's eyes. That look of sheer terror and panic. To hear him scream and sob until his system shutdown. To be incapable to assure, calm him, and chase his demons away.

Luke grew costumed to the feeling of helplessness for the past six years. He always would cry himself to sleep after his daily visits. At first, his friend wouldn't even let the doctors go near him. He'd scream and trash the place, until his voice would rasp and grew faint, and his body would rag as he gave up and ball himself in the corner sobbing.

It pained Luke to see him that way. He would always go back home to his wife and cry like a child who lost something dear. He would cry and cry until his eyes would dry out from tears.

After the first three years of extensive care, his friend stopped screaming, talking, or even recognizing his surroundings. As if he just gave up on life and his soul left his body for good. He would sit motionless with a faraway look. Luke would sit next to him during his visits and would talk and talk, until there was nothing else to say. He would tell him about what was new in his life, about his mother and their friends.

He would say jokes and laugh at them, hoping to hear that crazy laughter he missed the most. Rambling always nonstop, and the only responses he would get, were soft intakes of breath. His best friend seemed out of this world as he stared into the abyss, watching with the same blank expression the clear blue sky through the grilled window. Doctors told him that he was a lost cause and not to get his hopes up in him getting better. That his friend's brain was fried and that he wouldn't be back as normal.

He was diagnosed with having amnesia, that probably was the cause of the panic attack he once had, or the electric shock therapy he went through. Whatever it was, It took away a joyful soul, and that was all because of him.

Someone who they all once admired and followed. Someone who his friend loved dearly as a father figure, a friend, and a mate. Someone that Luke wouldn't forgive for killing his friend's soul.

Their respectful Alpha, Evan.

Lately, his friend showed some improvement and started talking and mumbling words. He was still afraid of people. All except for Luke. He even hugged him during one of their visits, and needless to say how much happy Luke felt from the unexpected embrace. How he sobbed like a woman in his friend's arms. It took him by surprised when he tightened his grip and soothed him with some familiar words. Words that he himself once used to calm him down.

His friend seemed not to remember him, though, but he grew familiar to being around him, so he opened up to him.

The reason for the improvement was his little girl that he brought once with him to his usual visits. He was well aware why his friend got attached to the kid. How he carried her and giggled happily for the first time in years. How he held her protectively as a mother would.

He felt bad that his friend did lose his own kids; The reason why he did lose his mind afterward. Although, for Luke, the biggest reason was the cruel Alpha. Something he wouldn't tell Jon, his friend, to not risk losing him again.

Today, Luke walked to the front desk of the asylum with a gleeful grin on his tired face. Signing the release and custody papers of his friend. He sighed happily when Jon jumped into his arms. The hug meant everything to both of them.

Luke knew what it meant. It was a way to show appreciation and gratitude.

A way to thank him for not giving up on him. For staying by his side and collecting the broken pieces.


	2. Chapter One

A Wolf?

Jonathan Dennis & Luke Patterson.

*You cannot hide your true self forever*

This was the fourth night in a row that Jonathan would wake up in the middle of the nearby woods. It didn't help that he was stark naked and with no memory of what happened or how did he get there.

It started at first as a short-term insomnia, as he spent long sleepless nights trying to force his eyes to drift into a peaceful sleep. His doctor believed that it must be a way for his brain to try and reach those lost memories. Jonathan wasn't a fan of it, though. The way his brain wouldn't allow him to have even a wink of sleep. It was always this feeling that kept nagging in the back of his mind whenever he closed his eyelids to rest. Like an unreachable itch keeping him from getting a comfortable slumber. And if he happened to sneak a bit of shuteye, he would wake up with an acute migraine. Then, it got serious, in which he would find himself naked in the same spot by the river. No scratches or injuries to be seen on his body, except for fresh claw marks over a bite scar, that Luke told him he once had when he was younger.

Weird? Well, it gets weirder.

The second night that he woke up by the river, he found an injured wolf by his side. He remembered quite well how the big black wolf looked frightened when he tried to check his wounds. It was a deep animal bite on his neck and right leg. He felt disappointed and sad when he got back to the spot, after getting dressed and driving a car to take him to the vet. The wolf was no where to be found.

The third night, he woke up in the same spot and could've swore that before his eyes fluttered open, he heard himself howl and felt his bones snap.

There was this calm sensation about waking up in the woods. He felt like he belonged to the wilderness. His body and mind would feel light and free. It did scare him that he would be there, but somehow, he would feel familiar to the surrounding. Like the woods were his original stated home.

He didn't want to trouble Luke at first. The man was having troubles on his own. Working hard to support his family, and now him as well. Taking sudden and frequent trips to the neighboring state. He could see how his work was stressing him. Apparently, being a legal advisor was a demanding, nerve-wrecking, and energy-draining job.

To top it all, Luke- as per what he told him, was a boxing coach. He trained some guys in a club out of the city. Jonathan, being a peaceful soul, would never ask to join his club; Not like Luke had ever asked him to.

He hated that barbarous sport more when Luke would always get home injured, bruised, and weary. He had such enthusiasm to the sport, and would get into some local competitions just for fun. He would always tell him about his crazy adventures, on how he dislocated someone's jaw, or when he knocked out someone on first hit. Hearing him talk would always make Jonathan cringe in disgust and a slight of fear. He could never fathom why would anyone love such a violent sport.

Violence always seemed to trigger something in his mind. He knew that it must have to do with his mysterious past, but he would never ask.

Who would want to know anything about his past self, after waking up in an asylum?

Back to the matter in hand. He realized that it was time to let Luke know about his night escapades. This got ridiculously strange and too risky to keep it to himself. He feared that he might be losing his mind again, and that he might be dangerous and would harm Luke's little family.

It had been a year since he got out from that horrid place and was not so much eager to go back. But if he would pose any danger to his friend and his family, then he would much prefer to be detained and strapped to a bed, in that asylum, than cause them any harm.

Living with his best friend and his family wasn't easy at first. Janey, Luke's wife, was like a sister to him. She was really understanding and patient when he would lose his temper and cool for no apparent reasons. She endured his mood swings and his mistrust. He hated her for no reasons at all. Well, that's what he thought at first, until he realized that he might be jealous over her daughter. He felt so attached to that toddler in a very alarming way, and hearing her call Janey 'mum' pained him.

He didn't have the same issue with Sam calling Luke 'father'. The only word that seemed to tic him was 'mother'. It was really weird to admit to himself, that he loved that little girl as a mother would do.

Janey was the reason he got a job at a local bakery. His fear of people diminished once he met the short old woman, who embraced him like a mother would do. Speaking of mothers. He had one out-there who didn't even pay him a visit. He'd always chuckle bitterly when Luke would ask him to talk to her over the phone. He of course refused to talk to the woman that claimed to be his mother, and would usually get a long preach from Luke about not being able to understand.

Understand what exactly? he would always counter Luke. What kind of parent was she? to not visit him, not even once when he was in that place? And to top it all, she didn't even bother to come see him when he was discharged. Saying that she had something important preoccupied with.

What was more important than her own son?

She was part of the reason why he didn't want to remember the past. The reason why he felt like a bad and an unlovable person, that people couldn't believe they got rid of.

Mrs Dupont, the bakery owner, was more of a mother than his biological one could ever be. She would always scold him if he wore light clothes when it was cold outside. She would make sure he ate his lunch, and would praise him when he did something good. She'd ask her niece, Courtney, to walk him back home and make sure he got there safe.

She taught him how to bake and the proper table etiquette. How to brew the perfect tea, and she even taught him french.

She was a lady born and raised in France. She settled down in her late husband's country, where she opened the small bakery with the little money she had. She didn't have any children, and with the little time they shared, she considered him as her own.

Her shop had a homey theme that attracted a lot of lost souls. Jonathan was one of those lost souls that stumbled to her shop one day with Janey. He met the warmth of the homemade bread and the intoxicating strong aroma of coffee. He felt at home and was glad for the opportunity to work there.

Having a job had a huge part in his new life. It took his mind from asking questions about the past. From wondering about the future and remembering those painful years he spent in that asylum. The job helped him find some stability in his life. He no longer felt like a burden and was free to be and do whatever he wanted.

It was like a fresh start to his old self. He was sure that whoever he was in the past, he wasn't as happy and self-accomplished as he was now.

The money that he made only from the generous tips he would get, was more than enough. He would help with the bills, groceries and necessities. Luke didn't ask him not to, which he much appreciated. He felt like a part of their little family and not just a freeloader that couldn't even remember his own name.

With his first paycheck, he payed his first bill and bought his first video game. He loved the feeling of accomplishment and self-reliance. He split the shopping list with Janey that day, and for the first time since he resided in their home, he ate as he pleased. That feeling of self-loathing and liability had vanished. He would open the fridge without asking for permission, and Luke noticed. It did made him happy to see his friend feeling at home, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Working in this shop helped a little bit with his fear of people. He was still timid and would shy away if the conversation got personal. But he had a loud and hyper female colleague that burst through his bubble and got him out from his comfort zone.

Mae was a crazy girl that even with her small physique, could take out the biggest and toughest of the men. Surprising, right? That was what Jonathan felt when he saw the man who shamelessly sexually harassed him, lying on the floor unconscious.

He felt thankful to have this small group of people looking out for him. Loving, caring and protecting him.

He arrived to Luke's place without any awkward encounters with people. It was probably late at night, by how the streets were deserted. He didn't even see any cars passing-by, which made it easier for him to walk instead of jogging back home.

He tried jogging with his junk dangling down, it was painful.

He tried the front door only to find it closed, as usual. He checked the side of the house and wasn't surprised to find the window to his room open. He would always find it wide open whenever he gets back from these bizarre blackouts.

What confused Jonathan the most, was how he was able to jump down from the window that was two stories high, and come out unscathed. He would for sure break few bones if he did, so it was hard for him to believe that he jumped out of the window. He felt good which made that jump impossible. Actually, more than good. He had an immense amount of energy that he always seemed to have whenever he'd wake up from these naked sleep walking occurrences.

The ladder that he usually used wasn't there either. He frowned at that 'cause Luke always left it in the backyard.

He gave up with a defeated sigh and knocked on the door, hoping that knocking wouldn't wake up Sam. He would feel bad if Janey and Luke had trouble to get her back to sleep. To his luck, his friend was awake and opened the door frowning in confusion.

He watched how his eyes traveled over his body and stopped at his hands that cupped his junk, licking his lips hungrily. Luke pushed the door wide open and let him in, his eyes not hiding the lust behind them.

"I don't think is that hot outside." He remarked jokingly, a sly grin plastered on his sleepy face when Jonathan huffed annoyed. He could feel his piercing eyes on him and it made him feel weird.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, or should I guess?"

Luke said once he closed the door. Jonathan who had hard time hiding his privates mumbled nervously for him to wait, as he jogged upstairs to wear something.

He felt really hot and uncomfortable under his best friend's gaze. Women would never make him feel this weird. Some of his female customers would constantly flirt with him, but it didn't affect him the same way males' lustful gazes and flirtatious words would do. Yes, he would still blush when women would graze their nails on his arms, or deliberately brush their hands on his thigh while he would be taking their orders. But that blush would always be a timid and a shy expression of discomfort. He couldn't express that with his words, so he would always just heat up in frustration. And most of those women would think that his 'innocent' expression was cute.

Males do think that he was cute as well. They would ask him out and try to get his number. The whole reason why Courtney always walked him home, was a stalker and a sadistic guy who wouldn't give up on harassing him.

Jonathan was aware of his small figure and feminine molded body. He knew that his eyes attracted people. He always portrayed them as a freakish color; An emerald orb with waves of neon electric blue. His hair wasn't helping either, it was shoulder length that Janey would beg him not to cut. She loved braiding his hair and styling it differently every day.

Jonathan was beautiful inside and out. Too bad he didn't see himself that way and preferred hiding all that beauty under his trusty blue hoodie.

Inside his room, he frowned when he saw that his clothes were again scattered on the floor. He approached the window that was wide open and tried to close it, a mark on the windowsill got his intention. The wooden frame looked like it was clawed. He touched the splinted wood and his frown deepened. It looked animalistic and monstrous. He checked his trimmed nails out of curiosity, eventhough he was sure that he wouldn't be able to leave such mark with his weak nails.

"Are you going to just stand there naked like that?" The dark and deep voice of Luke rumbled in his room. It sent an uncomfortable shiver through his body.

He met his friend's gaze and almost gasped when the his brown eyes looked hellishly black. Maybe because it was dark in the room, or Jonathan's eyes were playing trick on him. Those eyes looked abnormal and sinister. He stiffened and flinched back when Luke started walking toward him. His eyes bore on him and his breathing quickened. Luke didn't look in his right mind, and for the first time, Jonathan was scared of him.

He opened his mouth to speak but it failed him as he whimpered when his friend stood too close for comfort. Luke's eyes lingered on his quivering wet lips, breathing hot soft air harshly on his face. Tears welled up in his eyes and it seemed like it awoken his friend from his daze. He cleared his throat and leaned toward the window, closing it.

"Y-You would catch cold if you stay like that."

He heard the loud gulp as he hurriedly put on his pants. He reached over and took the shirt that his friend handed him.

"So, why were you naked. . .outside?"

He glanced at his now composed friend who was leaning on his desk, and sighed relieved. He could see the silent apology in Luke's eyes and it calmed his nerves. The last thing he wanted, was to indirectly seduce his friend.

He didn't want to think so much into it, as leaving his house wasn't an option. Jonathan wouldn't survive on his own, alone, in some crappy apartment. As well, it would upset his good friend who have been nothing but a great supporter.

Luke was still eyeing him suspiciously awaiting elaboration, and when he didn't get any reply, he took it on his own to express about what was clear to him.

"I saw the claw marks on your window, Jonathan. And this wasn't the first time that you have been out there."

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?" Jonathan paused and sat on his bed, boring his eyes on the fluffy sky blue carpet.

"I was afraid..."He trailed off choking on his words. He felt afraid that Luke would confirm his doubts. That he was going mad and that he would need to go back to that asylum.

Just the thought made him shiver in fear.

His eyes brimmed with tears as he stared back at his friend. He watched how Luke's face washed over with worry, as he put down his beer bottle on the desk and pulled him to a hug.

"Hey! shh, baby. Whatever it is, you can tell me. If you don't want to-"

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Luke." Jonathan stammered and sniffled. "It happened for the fourth time in a row. I would always wake up in the middle of the woods naked with no memory of how I got there, or whatsoever."

He met the concerned eyes of his dear friend with a confused glare.

"Am I going crazy again?"

Luke pulled him to his chest and kissed the top of his head comfortingly.

"No, baby. You aren't going crazy." He sighed knowing that this would be hard for his friend to comprehend.

He never told him about his past 'cause the latter refused to know. He said that whoever he was, it served as a part of his self destruction. Luke couldn't agree less. He himself didn't want to reveal anything about the bitter truth. But now, it seemed that the ghosts of the past were chasing after his dear friend.

"Okay. Jon, we need to talk." He pulled away and wiped away the tears that stained his friend's flushed cheeks. He smiled at the frown of confusion and glint of anticipation.

He smiled at how adorable would Jonathan look, without even trying.

Jonathan always had a captivating beauty that everyone would stare at for hours without getting bored. Blueish green eyes and long chestnut brown hair. Pale skin complexion like porcelain, and delicate features that made him look feminine.

Luke was one of his fans. He loved those pink full lips and those flustered chubby cheeks. The way he looked fragile and vulnerable, made him grew more possessive and protective over him.

"I think, I know the reason why you would wake up like that in the woods." He wanted to go ahead and tell him but he wanted to warn him first.

"What I am about to say, is part of your past. So,. . ." he trailed off when Jonathan nodded eagerly.

"We aren't human, Jon. We are all born with wolf genes."

Jonathan smacked his shoulder annoyed thinking that he was joking. But when his friend didn't laugh or grin, he furrowed his brows in disbelief.

"That's impossible!"

"Very possible," Came the short reply as Luke pulled his friend up and out of the bedroom.

"I will show you how possible that is, but promise me you won't scream and wake up the neighbors."

Luke chuckled nervously and guided Jonathan who nodded reluctantly, still not believing any word from what he just heard.

They stood in the backyard and Jonathan watched as his friend undressed till he was only in his boxers. He wanted to protest or ask what the heck was he doing, but Luke didn't give him time to do so. He placed a finger on his dry lips in a shushing gesture.

"Remember to breath if you feel yourself beginning to panic."

Luke whispered concerned and made sure his friend was sitting down before his bones started cracking.

Jonathan watched with wide eyes as the bones started moving under Luke's tough skin. How his nails changed to claws and how golden fur started to grow. He observed with terrified, yet curious eyes, as his friend's once brown eyes changed to a golden color that stared back at him intently. How his figure hunched down until he was in all four.

There stood before him a huge wolf with golden eyes and sandy fur. The wolf took a step forward, and as reaction, Jonathan leaned back and fell from the stool. He pushed himself up and chuckled in disbelief.

The last thing he remembered was calling Luke's name, before everything went black.

"I see that you're awake."

That was the first thing Jonathan heard as he jolted up to find himself on his bed. He looked at Luke who was lying by his side reminiscing about what had happened. The room was bright which meant that he slept until morning.

I must've been dreaming.

He chuckled and looked at his friend to find him watching with a quirked brow.

"I just had the weirdest-" He cut himself off when Luke changed his eyes to gold color before turning back to that warm brown.

Jonathan yelped and jumped up from his bed like it had burned his skin.

"Did what happened. . .Was that. . .?" He mumbled and his eyes bulged out from their sockets when Luke nodded.

"That's impossible!"

Jonathan gasped and Luke chuckled, amazed by his friend for not believing something he saw with his own eyes.

"Do you want me to show you again?" He teased and giggled when Jonathan shook his head hurriedly.

"That was. . .Wow!"

Speechless. That was how Jonathan felt.

Luke nodded again and watched how a frown formed on his best friend's expression. He knew that the gears were turning inside that beautiful mind of his, and he must have came to a conclusion when his eyes widened in stunned expression.

"Am I. . .?"

Again Luke nodded knowing what Jonathan was going to ask.

"Wow!" He exclaimed again, and started touching and studying every inch of his body. This shocking expression reminded Luke of when they were younger, and when Jonathan first knew about them being wolves. How he happily jumped around his parents when they turned and showed him their true form. How he would wake up every morning to cross a day in the calendar awaiting his tenth birthday. But remembering that joyful memory, brought the bitter ones as well.

"I wanted to tell you, but I saw that there was no use to say something-"

"No use! This is huge,Luke! What if I turned when I get angry infront of people?" Jonathan cut him off sternly.

"The reason why I saw that there was no use Jon, was that you never had a wolf." He went on and added quickly not to give a chance to his friend to cut him off again."We would always turn once we were born. You didn't, and was established that your wolf must have died at birth. It was a rare condition and you were the first one in our pack that experienced that."

"You mean, I won't be able to turn?" The same sad expression that younger Jonathan once wore on his tenth birthday.

Jonathan didn't know if to feel relieved or sad by what Luke had just said. His face contorted in a torn expression between grim and joy.

He always loved the supernatural. Well, as far as he established during his usual trips to the library. He would always bury himself in a book, and wouldn't step out of there until he finished the story. His passion for wolves and vampires was clear that it was from his past. He felt so attached to that section of books, and now he knew why.

"What did you mean by pack? Are there more of us?. . .I mean, you?"

He didn't know why he felt sad or why his heart clenched in his chest, knowing that he didn't have a wolf. Questions started flooding in and it made his head throb.

"To be honest, Jon. I"m not quite sure. For you to wake up naked in the woods, and those claw marks in your window."Jonathan arched a brow and Luke explained.

"Those claw marks are made by a wolf. I believe that somehow you got your wolf back, which is remarkable. . .I will ask the Alpha of the Blue River pack to tap into your soul and check if you really do have a wolf."

"Blue River pack?"

"Yes," Luke replied with a smile. Jonathan was eager to learn more and his eyes were bright. A glint of hope was there, something Luke didn't see in quite so long.

"They're our hosting pack, currently. I will make sure that you get introduced to them after I'll come back from work."

Jonathan grew silent, before he looked up with a determined look.

"Luke, tell me about what happened? Why did I end up there?"


	3. Chapter Two

Delirious.

Jonathan Dennis.

"If you live among wolves you have to act like a wolf." Nikita Khrushchev

Jonathan has just finished the last bunch of cupcakes. They were chocolate cupcakes with strawberry filling; one of the most wanted and complimented by the customers.

Baking was helping to take his mind from cursing Luke. He had refused to tell him about the reason why he got into that asylum, saying that it was still not time for him to find out, and that he have to give his mind the time to fathom one thing at a time.

It really pissed him off.

It wasn't like he was a fragile little kid who'd breakdown at finding out that he had a horrible past. It was very obvious by the state he was in that something went terribly wrong in his past.

He wanted to ask Janey this morning but she wasn't home, neither was Luke. He felt the frustration of having no memory for the first time. He understood that his friend might be concerned about his mental state, and that he wanted to make sure that he was ready for whatever it was. But Jonathan felt ready for it. He did take in the fact that he was a wolf pretty well. Okay, he might have fainted but nothing bad had happened.

He groaned at his thoughts and his hand squeezed the icing pouch too hard, destroying the beautiful flower garnish he was doing.

He mumbled curses under his breath and heard someone snickering beside him. It was Mae who was holding a tray with a cup of tea on it.

The smell of chocolate and baking was all over the room, yet, Jonathan caught a certain scent that was really different. Since last night, after he found out about wolves, his hearing and sense of smell got way better; Like finding out opened his mind to some hidden powers.

He could hear Courtney greeting Mrs Dupont when she walked into the store. He could smell the roses perfume that his boss always wore. For some reason, he could tell that she was normal, unlike Courtney and Mae. Their scents was more earthy and animalistic than the others. It was the same scent at his home. Each one had a certain specific identifier of the person it belonged to. It was like his brain was an encyclopedia of scents and could differentiate and categorize each and everyone.

It was hard to explain, even to himself.

"What got you this riled up?" She reached for the ruined cupcake and Jonathan slapped her hand away.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

He just rolled his eyes and got back to fixing what he ruined. He wanted to ask her the question that nagged in his brain but was afraid of being wrong. Being a wolf would explain Mae's surprising strength, her magical appearance whenever someone was harassing him, or how she heard him calling her crazy from the back of the shop.

It would actually explain everything about her.

How she would skip work whenever there was a full moon. So did Courtney, which proved that she was as well a wolf. The only person not involved was Mrs Dupont. But even she had a specific scent that she always covered with that roses perfume. It was a scent of a specific herb that he couldn't put a finger on.

Could she be a vampire, a witch, or a mystical creature that-

He shook his head and chuckled at his ridiculous thoughts. Well, not all of them. Only the thoughts of Mrs Dupont being anything but human.

He noticed the small hand that was sneaking by his side to grab a cupcake. He sighed and let Mae have it.

"Thanks man. You have no idea how hungry I am right now."

She stuffed her mouth with the cupcake like that one piece could feed her hunger.

"Didn't you have breakfast?"

He asked in a bored tone and hummed pleased as he once again perfected a beautiful rose. His content was short lived as she stole it, making him glare at her, and if looks could kill, she would've been dead on the floor right now.

She giggled at his menacing glare and stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry," She said between laughs, not sounding apologetic at all. "So, what's going on with you?"

He looked at her hesitantly then shrugged.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah? Then why were choking the living out of that poor pouch?"

He didn't have an answer so he shrugged again and tried to ignore her.

"Come on, Jon. You know that you can tell me anything. I won't judge you."

She placed her hand on his back and looked at him, urging him to open up.

He figured he could tell her without bringing up the wolf part.

"It's Luke. He refused to tell me about my past. About why I ended up in . . . you know."

They all knew about the fact that he spent six years in that hellhole, and they were all supportive. Especially Mrs Dupont, who hired him without even having a high school diploma.

Finding out about them being wolves intrigued his interest in finding out what caused all the trauma in his life. Why did his files held the name Jonathan Patterson instead of his own last name? Why didn't he finish school? Or why he always woke up with claw marks in a specific spot on his neck? These and more questions were driving him insane.

"For whatever reason, I think Luke knows best that's why he isn't sharing. He's probably following your doctor's advice."

He huffed an annoyed breath.

"But that isn't fair. I'm the one who should choose to know or not. What if one day I woke up with my memory back? What if it was so bad that it shut my system down? Turning me into that zombie I used to be." He mumbled the last part quietly.

It scared him sometimes, when he'd wake up with a start. He would know that he had a dream that looked familiar but yet he'd wake up without any memory of it. He would always wake up with tear stains on his cheeks and scratches on his stomach.

That was what made him decide not to know about his past. He felt like a coward for not trying to remember, but his doctor explained that it was normal for people who experienced the same as he did.

He glanced at his friend who was looking guilty, twiddling her thumbs while glaring at everything but him.

"Do you know . . . anything?"

His plea filled tone made her look at him sympathetically.

"I wish I knew much about you, Jon."

She bit her lip and Jonathan knew she was trying to keep herself from saying anymore.

"H-How about wolves?"

He asked hesitantly and watched how her eyes widened. Her stunned expression confirmed his suspicions. If she didn't know anything about wolves, she would've looked confused not surprised that he found out.

"It's okay, Mae. I'm already aware about us. And I figured you are one . . . somehow."

He didn't want to go on details about how her scent was different than other people. He didn't know if that was something offensive in the supernatural realm.

"He told you!"

She exclaimed and he nodded.

"But, he said he won't 'cause there was no point since . . ." She trailed off.

He knew she was being considerate of the fact that maybe he didn't know about him not having a wolf.

"I know about that as well. Actually, that was the whole reason why he told me. I've been having these kind of weird nights, on which I would wake up in the middle of the woods."

"You do?!"

He nodded again."Yeah, and that's not it. There was claw marks on my window as well this . . ."

He pulled down his shirt collar a bit revealing his old bite scar with fresh claws scratches.

He watched her face form a frown. She reached over and brushed her warm fingers on the scars. He heard her mumbling 'impossible' under her breath as she pulled away.

"Does this mean-"

He cut in knowing where she was heading.

"I don't know . . . We don't know. Luke told me that he'll talk to some Alpha of blue rivers pack about it. Something about tapping into my soul, or something like that."

He finished with a shrug and started placing the finished cupcakes on a display tray.

"That's my pack!" She gasped.

She was still looking shocked and uncertain about what they were discussing.

Jonathan hummed in response.

"I figured. I mean, I know that me and Luke don't belong here, and that he moved us here away from where we first resided. But you guys are born and raised here, from how much I could tell . . . So, you and Courtney being wolves-"

"You know about Courtney as well?!"

"What about Courtney?"

Mrs Dupont walked in and stared at both of them in a silent demand of elaboration. Jonathan was going to lie about what they were discussing, but Mae jumped excitedly infront of their boss.

"You won't believe this, Lydie." She shrieked, making the old woman plug her ears with her hands.

"Jonathan knows about him being a wolf?"

"What?!"

Both Jonathan and Mrs Dupont exclaimed in unison.

"You do?" Mrs Dupont wondered happily and his bulging eyes started to full back in their sockets.

"You know about . . . wolves?"

He watched how a gentle smile touched those tender and tired features. His question confirmed what she was wondering about.

"Oh honey, you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you about your true self."

Mae nodded in agreement, her crazy eyes glittering with joy and relief.

"I only did find out yesterday, after waking up in the woods multiple times with no memory of how I got there."

Mrs Dupont hugged him, pulling him in one of her famous motherly embraces.

"I'm really happy that you do, and that you're trying to learn about yourself."

Jonathan sighed sadly once she let go. He stared at the now worried eyes and smiled meekly.

"If only Luke would tell me a little bit about myself, that would be very helpful."

She beamed at him, and somehow the determined look in her eyes made him feel a little bit of hope.

"I know that Luke is concerned about you, but his excessive protectiveness may reflect badly on your health."

She was cut off by Mae who snorted.

They both stared at her with raised questioning brows and she just dismissed them with a shrug.

"As I was saying. That boy thinks he's helping you, but he's only making matters worse. You don't need to be suffocated that way."

She was cut off again by Mae who sniggered and this time Mrs Dupont demanded explanation.

"What's funny, Mae?"

"Oh nothing, just some old woman who's being paradoxical, talking about how Luke is suffocating him by being over-protective, and look at you making Courtney his personal escort and bodyguard, as well as casting those-"

"I'm his mother." She replied sternly and shot a glare at Mae."Aren't you going to get dressed for work? Courtney is already here getting ready to open the shop . . . Stop being a lazy-ass and get to work! Imbecile."

Jonathan noted how her french accent became evident whenever she was angry. Although, she didn't seem that much angry than annoyed.

"À vos ordres, Madame." She saluted sarcastically and hurried toward the staff room when Mrs Dupont looked like she'd pounce her.

The latter shook her head and a smile was formed on her wrinkled lips.

"She is really an idiot."

Jonathan nodded in agreement and tugged a cheerful smile as well.

"Anyway honey. All you need to know about your past is right here." She tapped gently his head. "And I may be able to help you out with a stimulus."

"Stimulus?!"

Her grin widened and her eyes twinkled. They changed from their normal emerald green to a glowing violet color for mere seconds.

"Darling, I'm a witch."

The day in the shop went by as normal as it usually did. Not much normal for Jonathan who had just uncovered that his dear boss was a witch who was mated to a wolf. Mae and Courtney were from the same pack under the command of a fair Alpha. He found out that Courtney was mated to a vampire and until now she refused to let him claim her; Something about her past that made her grew a certain hatred toward his kind. She was nice enough and didn't reject him, yet Jonathan felt bad for him. Rejection sounded cruel by Mae's explanation. She said that once a mate reject the other, the weak one would die to give the other a chance for another mate.

That was just another level of cruelty. Why couldn't both parties live and get the same chance to find someone else?

It made him wonder if he had a mate out there? Of how would it feel like to be mated with them?

Mrs Dupont promised to help him get back his memories which was what he was eager for. He was bouncing all over the shop, spreading a cheerful aura all around, that even the customers noticed.

He was just hopeful and happy.

He cleaned the baking section and was about to go change when Mae walked in with a small girl holding her hand. The little girl didn't look much older than five. She had an ebony black hair and big wide brown eyes. Her eyes were puffy and brimmed with tears, something that made Jonathan wanted to cry as well.

He was always this sensitive, as far as he could tell.

"What happened to this beautiful princess?" He asked concerned, which made the girl to start sniffling and welling down fresh tears.

"Come on, dear." Mae cooed and pushed her toward Jonathan gently. "Tell the nice man what you want."

Jonathan crouched and smiled at the little girl who hiccuped.

"I w-want the chocolate cupcake . . . a-a mean boy took the last one."

She started crying harder while clutching her owl plushie tighter.

"Yeah, we're sold-out on those delicious cupcakes you made. Her mother said that someone they visited brought some and her daughter went crazy about them. They told her that this is where they bought them from and she came here for some."

Jonathan nodded and beamed at the girl.

"Well, aren't you the luckiest girl in the world. I have some that I won't mind to offer to such beautiful princess."

The girl gleefully grinned, brightening her flushed cheeks. Excitement and happiness was oozing from her. Not only the excitement and joy that Jonathan sensed, there was also that wilderness scent.

"Is she from your pack?"

He asked Mae while wiping the little girl's eyes with some paper towels, smiling at how she adorably rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her chubby hands.

Mae frowned and glanced at the little girl, before looking back at him.

"You mean, she is-"

Jonathan nodded and found it strange how Mae didn't realize that. He thought that the whole thing about being supernatural was ability to tell who was who.

He placed the little girl on the clean counter while he pulled out a box of cupcakes he made for Sam and Janey.

"I will go confirm what you have just said."

Mae told him before vanishing toward the front of the store. He knew that she would find out. She was a straightforward person and she'd directly ask that poor woman if they were wolves.

"Alright honey," He balanced her on his hip and handed her the box. "Let's go find your mum."

She wrapped her tiny arm around his neck while he waltzed toward the front of the shop.

There weren't any customers except for a brunette with rich brown eyes and freckled face. She smiled when she saw the little girl that shared a bit of her features.

"Did you thank the nice Mister, Rose?"

The little girl turned to face him and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. He as well did the same.

The woman nodded in gratitude to all of them.

"Thank you guys. How much do I owe you?"

Jonathan put the girl down, and before he could say anything, Courtney was first to speak looking as bored and impatient as ever.

"It's free."

Jonathan nodded and chuckled nervously at the grim aura Courtney was emitting.

"Yeah, it's free."

He crouched infront of the girl who did grabby hands to him, and she hugged him.

"Thank you Mister."

He smiled at the well-disciplined girl who trotted toward outside. Her mother called after her informing someone named Brock that she was going toward him.

"That's my husband," She explained.

"Anyway, thank you guys for the generous treat . . . I'll make sure to pass-by next time we are visiting this town."

"So," Mae started as soon as the women stepped outside the shop. "They are wolves of the Red Moon pack."

The name rang something in Jonathan's mind. He felt that familiar unreachable itch again under his skin but only for few seconds before it disappeared.

"Who's this Red Moon pack?"

"Yours," Mrs Dupont replied and shot a glare to Mae who wanted to protest. "He has the right to know. Those guys were from your pack. The one that caused you all that pain."

"You mean, I'm from her pack?" He stared at the closed door in confusion.

"How come she didn't recognize me?"

Mrs Dupont mirrored his expression.

"I don't know either. By the look of it, she must have newly joined your pack. Maybe she was mated with one of them."

Jonathan thought it made sense. He didn't much change as per what Luke told him, so she would have recognized him if she was in his pack during the time he lived there.

Something from what Mrs Dupont said struck him and his frown deepened.

"What did you mean by them being the cause of my pain?"

"I wish I knew all the details. From what Luke told Alpha Ryan, your Alpha had a huge part in your nervous breakdown. It was something about a mating bond and a rejection."

Mae nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, my Alpha didn't share with us what Luke told him but I snooped around one day and listened to one of their secret talks . . . They were talking about how the rejection and the death of someone dear got you to that state."

Hearing about the death of someone made Jonathan's head throb. His eyes stung with tears for no reason as his stomach churned in pain. He could tell that whoever he lost must have meant a lot to him. It couldn't be his father, since as per what Luke said, died when Jonathan was ten, in an accident. If that accident was wolf related, Jonathan didn't know.

"Are you okay, dear?"

Worry washed over Mrs Dupont's expression which made him flash another forced smile.

"I'm fine. I think,bI had enough for today."

He removed his apron and walked toward the staff room to grab his backpack. They didn't stop him when he left the room, nor when he asked to walk home alone and refused Courtney's usual escort.

He felt the need to be alone and think about what he had just learned.

Maybe finding out about the past wasn't a great idea.

He absently walked the streets and missed the right turn to reach his neighborhood. When he woke up from his daze, he found himself in the nearby woods, in the same spot where he woke up naked.

The cool breeze brushed the soft skin of his face. He stared at the piece of paradise that he had just now noticed. The oak brown woods was a leafy heaven. The autumn leaves contemplated the beauty of the place. Her tick and tangled branches made a giant natural gazebo where a big old steady trunk settled in the middle, making an exquisite natural bench, decorated by orange and yellow ferns.

The setting sun beamed through the twined branches, illuminating that beautiful marigold color, making it more vibrant.

It was breathtaking.

It looked peaceful and it calmed his nerves. He removed his hoodie and jeans, walked toward the jewel blue river. He ran his hand through the cold water testing its temperature. The serene woods was relaxing, only the rustling of the trees and the flowing water as it weaved through the thick woods could be heard.

He splashed his face with the satisfying liquid and gasped once he opened his eyes. It was a blurred reflection of a snowy white wolf with electric blue eyes. The reflection morphed to show his own when the water settled.

He jumped back in surprise and in fear. He grabbed his backpack and clothes, planning to leave the place. He blamed his tired mind for such hallucination. He walked toward a big tree that marked the familiar path toward Luke's place.

A sudden and intense headache made his feet grew a bit weak. It was like something trying to crack his skull and break free. A sense of danger and alert engulfed him. The woods started looking more dark and deadly than captivating and alluring.

He didn't notice the creeping figure who was stalking him, until he ran to that hard chest. He looked up to meet those vibrant green hazel eyes of his stalker and harasser. A man who showed so much passion in getting to know him. He'd always sit in the same table and stare at him, making him feel uncomfortable.

The man looked more menacing than he first saw him at the shop. He towered over him with a sadistic grin.

"Hey beautiful."

He purred as he grabbed his hips and pushed him against his chest. Jonathan froze in place in fear. His mind went blank and his eyes widened when he heard the creep take a large breath and hum pleased.

The familiar scent of wilderness swamped around him. His eyes widened even more knowing that his stalker was a wolf.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hold you like this."

His dark and lustful tone made Jonathan shudder in panic. He kept begging his body to move,to hit him, to do anything but to no avail.

He started panicking and his breathing got heavier when the crazy guy pulled away, and leaned down toward his face.

"Let me take control." Came a demanding female voice. The power of the voice woke Jonathan up from his panic state, and he pushed the guy away from him. Well, he tried to push him but he didn't budge. He just stood there with an amused and devious grin plastered on his handsome face.

He looked around for the stranger female who spoke, but there was no one in the woods with them. Even his stalker looked around in curiosity then smirked.

"There is no one around here except for us, love. We could have as much fun as we want, without any interruptions"

Jonathan stepped back as the other walked forward.

"Give me control, you moron!" The female voice yelled and this time it was clear from where it was coming.

"Who's there?" He asked dumbly in his head while keeping an eye at the creepy molester.

"No time for introduction, you idiot. Unless you want to be raped."

That word triggered something within him and he glared at the smirking man.

"Better step away from me, Tyler."

He threatened and was cut off by hearty laughter. He eyed him hungrily and just now, Jonathan realized that he was only in his boxer and a shirt on.

"Or what? You'll hit me with your bag."

He teased and wrapped his strong arms around his waist.

"Don't worry, princess. I will take good care of you."

He whispered huskily in his ears which made Jonathan's breath hitch. He almost moaned when Tyler leaned down and placed a kiss on his neck. The feeling was pleasurable and weakening.

"You're such a horny idiot. Relax and let me handle this."

He did what the female voice told him and relaxed his body, feeling the creep smirk against his neck in delight.

'You smell of an Alpha-"

The stalker didn't even finish as Jonathan turned to a beautiful white wolf. Jonathan watched with googly eyes as his bones snapped and twisted under his skin. When he saw Luke change yesterday, he thought that it would be painful but he didn't feel any pain. He heard himself growl lowly at the man who looked at him with wide eyes. Tyler didn't turn, though. He bowed his head in respect and submission.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered."I didn't know that I am in the presence of an Alpha."

An Alpha?

His wolf huffed an annoyed breath and growled dangerously at Tyler. That threatening snarl made him jump a bit and mumbling apologies again.

Jonathan who still in shock for turning to a wolf, felt what she wanted to do and he didn't like it, so he stopped her.

"Enough! The guy apologized." He ordered and she whined.

"He was going to harm you, Jonathan."

"Doesn't matter. He expressed his sorry, and look at how scared he is."

Tyler looked beyond scared, he was petrified.

His wolf groaned then grumbled.

"Fine." She stepped away from the stalker."Nice to meet you by the way. I'm Delirious."

"Delirious." He tested the name."I like it. It describes me very well."

A wolfy chuckle was heard that made the pale looking guy relax a bit.

"I have many questions I want to ask you, but now is not the time."

Delirious expressed her agreement, letting go of the control.

He gained control back over his body and he turned to his human form. Tyler stared at his naked body with lust but didn't dare to do anything.

Jonathan watched him as he put on his jeans and hoodie. He was thankful that he took them off before this happened, or he would've had to go back home naked.

"I didn't know that you're a wolf. Y-You smell like a human." Tyler looked uncertain.

"What are you?"

Jonathan hugged his body as his insecurities kicked in. The guy just saw him naked and now was talking to him. He never felt comfortable talking to males before, and now wasn't an exception.

"Y-You just saw me change to a wolf."

He stuttered and cursed himself for sounding scared.

"And you said I smell as an Alpha before I changed." He reminded Tyler who was now standing beside him.

"I was referring to the mark on your neck. The mating mark."

Jonathan looked at him confused as brushed his elegant finger on the mark.

"This is a mating mark?"

Tyler looked at him with an arched eyebrow. Jonathan could see the doubt in his eyes and thought he should explain himself.

"You see, I suffer from amnesia, and just yesterday I found out about being a wolf."

Tyler looked sympathetic as he mumbled a genuine expression of empathy. He ran his hand through his ashy blonde hair and released a dry chuckle.

"If only I knew."

He elaborated when Jonathan looked at him inquisitively.

"I would've told you that I am your mate. Whoever they were, they don't deserve you." He smiled genuinely and Jonathan felt himself return the smile.

"To abandon your mate when they needed you the most . . . that's cruel, man, even for me."

"How do you know that I was abandoned?"

Tyler gestured for them to start moving and they did. He followed his stalker, who was about to rape him a minute ago, like nothing had happened between them. Actually, he started to feel more relaxed around him. Maybe it was for the fact that he was scared by his wolf, or just 'cause now his wolf was filling that void inside of him, and enriching that courage that he always missed.

"That smell of an Alpha I mentioned earlier, was faint on you. That was the whole reason why I wanted you."

He stated bluntly.

"It showed that you're no longer with your mate . . . At first, I thought that you were mated with a wolf and that they have died. I figured to try my luck as I lost my chance and moon goddess refused to destine me with another mate."

"They could be dead for all I know. You said it yourself, It would be cruel to abandon your mate . . . maybe mine didn't abandon me. Maybe they were forced to as they died."

His heart clenched at idea of losing his mate. It would make perfect sense for the breakdown he had. It must be the death of a dear one that Mae spoke of.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, but your mate isn't dead. The mark on your neck would've faded if so. They must be some total moron to let someone as beautiful as you go."

Jonathan would've blushed if it wasn't for being crushed just now. His mate didn't care about him, and must have felt relieved that they got rid of him.

Delirious whimpered and so did he.


	4. Chapter Three

That sweet chocolate smell.

Evan Fong

Working hard for that second chance.

Evan lied down on his king size bed enjoying the after glow. The scent of sex and sweat filled the air around him. He slapped the ass cheek of the person next to him, and earned a groan and a lazy smile. She was one of his one-night stand that helped him with his sexual frustrations. He pointed at the door and saw how hurt morphed on her tired expression.

He didn't care, he never did. He watched her rush out naked of his room sobbing. He followed that glistering full ass until it vanished behind his bedroom door.

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a cigarette and placed it in his dry lips. He flicked the lighter and brought it closer to lit that cancer finger. He puffed a smoky breath and sighed heavily.

How did my life turned this way?

He knew very well that he was the one who caused himself all this pain and loneliness. It was his fault that his mate died and that the goddess saw that he didn't deserve a second chance. Not like he wanted one anyway. He wanted his mate back. That cheerful spirit and those vibrant addicting eyes, that always brought a smile on any grim face.

That joyful soul that he destroyed by breaking its essence.

It was at these times that Derek's words would taunt him. How he told him that he wasn't the one for his son. That to break the bond and give a chance to his son to live happily. It was his selfishness and possessiveness that didn't let him let go of that boy. He didn't want him as a mate, yet he didn't want him to be with someone else.

He remembered those dull, hatred-filled eyes that glared at his soul that day. The day he lost him and her, his still born daughter that he was as well the reason for her death.

He knew he shouldn't get another chance, and he hoped to never will.

He groaned at the memory and inhaled a large breath. Sometimes he did wish if he died when his mate did. Maybe he wouldn't feel this way. Guilty, sad and broken. If it wasn't for those two pups, he would've probably died.

"Still the same bastard as ever."

He didn't need to look at the door to know who it was. Brock was the only one who had the guts to say something like that.

He ignored his sleazy remark and killed that cigarette on the nearby ashtray. He stood up, not caring about flashing his naked body infront of his Beta.

"Did you find out something useful?"

Secrets of the pack were being leaked to his enemies. He was targeted a lot lately by rogues, and the last one admitted that someone from his pack was feeding them about his every move. He suspected his pack doctor who acted strange and kept sending monthly payment for the past years to the neighboring state.

"Nothing much." Brock replied hurriedly. "I want you to come see this, though. I never heard of wolves finding their mate at a young age, and I think my daughter found them."

He finished his excited rambling with a giggle.

Evan just arched a brow at him, and when the other didn't want to elaborate, he knew that he should better and go see what he wanted to show him. He put on his black shirt that was disregarded on the floor, and a pair of sweats from the freshly cleaned folded clothes inside the basket.

Some Omega with a death wish must have left it there instead of placing the clothes in his closet. Whoever it was, they were lucky that Evan was in one of his sulking moods with no energy to yell or punish anyone.

He followed Brock who jogged down the stairs to the living room. Once he set foot there, the scent hit him. It was faint but it was there. His eyes widened and followed it to find Rose, Brock's daughter, surrounded by the twins. They were sniffing her cheek and her clothes, whimpering and growling in the process. The girl watched them in amusement as she giggled.

That was unusual for his sons to act that way. They were always kept to themselves and wouldn't share words with anyone unless needed, especially the younger one.

He grabbed the girl and both his sons growled at him, but under his stern glare, they whimpered in fear, watching the girl with sad puppy eyes.

"See, I told you this was something-"

Brock was cut off when Evan sniffed the girl and hummed pleased. He could see him from the corner of his eyes sharing a bewildered look with his concerned wife. He didn't care about them as that intoxicating scent hit him. That sweet chocolate and vanilla smell. He rubbed his nose on the now frightened girl, inhaling deeply that scent and smiled happily. His wolf that never spoke a word in quiet so long, howled in joy.

"Mate." He mumbled and Brock pried his daughter from his arms.

"I think you're wrong, Evan. She couldn't be your mate."

Brock stammered as he stood infront of his wife who was holding his daughter.

Evan remarked that fear in his friend's eyes and he knew why. It was all like a deja-vu for him, of that day he found out that Jonathan was his mate. How shocked he got when he found out that a five years old boy was his mate. How Derek did the same as Brock did now and protected his son from him.

He sighed at the memory and looked back at his sons who were fighting over a bakery box. Rose was crying watching them tugging the box back and forth. He approached the boys, reached over and took it from them. He sniffed it, and as he suspected it smelled like chocolate, and it wasn't the same smell of the cupcakes inside.

"Where did you get this?"

He demanded and handed the box to the girl who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"From Raleigh, why?"

He sat next to his sons who were whimpering loudly. He pulled them to his embrace and glared at Brock.

"Someone is playing some sick trick on me and my kids. That box has his scent on it."

He didn't need to clarify who 'his' belonged to. Brock understood and looked sympathetically at the boys who snuggled tightly close to their father.

"What's that, papa?!" Both boys wondered in unison. You could hear the confusion and the inner turmoil in their tone of voice.

"Sorry, boys. It just someone is playing some nasty game."

He turned his attention to Brock who was frowning in thought.

"What did Ryan say? Does he know of any group of rogues that live near his territory?"

Brock shook his head dismissing what he had just said making him bark.

"Then who the heck does she send money to?! She must've been financing some people to pull something immoral as this."

"She wouldn't."

Brock said softly and watched him gulp under his famous deadly glare. He looked at one of the guards who was standing by the door.

"You! Go bring the pack doctor here."

The man curtly nodded and hurried back out of the front door.

"It's time to handle this my own way. She's obviously the only one who has intentions to harm me."

Musing, Brock countered.

"But she won't cause harm to her grandchildren."

Evan wanted to snarl back but he knew that he was right. She might have a real good reason to wish him harm, but she wouldn't do that to her grand-kids. The only ones left from her own son.

He sighed and snuggled with his kids who were crying quietly, sniffling that scent that never failed to calm him down.

"Is everything alright?"

Came the shaky voice of the doctor who heaved a sigh once she laid her eyes on her grandchildren.

Evan watched how her eyes widened a bit, and she sniffed the air before meeting his eyes. The boys were snoring softly, after crying confused at what their wolves were calling for.

Brock, his wife and daughter were dismissed to go rest after coming back from their trip.

Evan nodded to the Omegas standing by his side, and they both carried the twins back to their rooms. Once he felt that they were away from hearing distance, he turned his glare to the pale woman.

"You know what that scent is?"

"My baby." She said softly and tears dropped from her eyes. He could see how much she missed her son as well but her eyes held something else, something he'd make sure she would share.

"Please sit, Isabel."

She complied with his demand and eyed him carefully.

Evan stared at living image of his mate, and hated to think that she had anything to do with what happened. He never handled treason pretty well. Actually, it was the reason why his mate was six feet under the ground.

A false claim that he believed back then and led to the unfortunate events.

"Isabel, I know of your monthly money transfer to Raleigh."

The woman held the same blank expression yet her eyes betrayed her showing masked fear.

"I will ask you this once, and better be honest. Who are you sending this money to?"

She didn't look threatened at all as she replied solemnly.

"To Janey and Luke. They're having some financial issues and I'm supporting them."

Her answer sounded rehearsed. He nodded calmly and saw her body relax a bit. She was hiding something that she felt afraid for him to find out.

"For six years, Isabel?"

"So what?" She snapped angrily. "It's my money, and I can choose how to use it."

He held his hands up in defense and smiled forcefully at her.

"You're right. I'm just concerned about their financial problems. If it was for six years that you're helping them, it means that it's so bad . . . Maybe I should help them, discreetly of course."

Her eyes slightly widened as she shook her head.

"No need. They're actually doing fine now. I'm the one who keep sending that money for their daughter's future. Luke insisted I should stop, but I think of him as my son. I feel happy knowing that I'm helping, even if it was just a little bit."

"He wouldn't be in need of money if he never left."

"Can you blame him?" She countered.

He nodded in understanding, knowing that Luke preferred to cut ties with the pack than stay here and see his face. His words. He watched him leave the day Jonathan died.

Evan still remembered how much of a low life of a mate he was. Not to attend his burial, nor his funeral. He stole the life of his mate and yet he felt unmoved as he cuddled with that wicked woman, he chose to claim. Even in his death, he disrespected him by having sex with her.

"I think I should go see him and ask for his forgiveness." He mused and was shocked by how the woman almost shouted a 'no'.

"I mean," She stammered."He wouldn't like it if you went there uninvited. Just give him some time and he will be back on his own."

His eyes pierced through her soul and watched how sweat beads started to form on her forehead. She kept her eyes on him, in an attempt to prove her sincerity, but he could see beyond the act.

"Listen, Isabel." He leaned forward so they were at the same level."I could lock you up in the basement and travel to Raleigh to see for myself what you're hiding. Or, you could make it easier for both of us and tell me who are you financing in pulling some sick stunt as this . . . Are you planning to take my kids away from me?"

The woman scowled and her expression turned bitter.

"You think I would do something as cruel as this?" She snapped."Not all of us are as cruel as you are, Alpha."

She spat the last word bitterly, making his nerves rile up.

"Then speak woman! Who the fuck are you sending money to? And better not say Luke, or I swear to goddess-"

"To what?! To lock me in a room and starve me for days like you did to my son. Or maybe, you would rape and break my bones until I lose my damn mind, like you did to my son!"

She yelled and pointed a shaky finger toward him. Tears flowed down from her pretty baby blue eyes.

"You killed my son. You used, raped him, and broke his spirit. You denied him his children while they were still nursing. You killed my granddaughter for being idiotic-"

"Please," He implored as tears formed in his eyes."Please, I'm begging you to stop. . . I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I smelled his scent and it angered me and clouded my mind . . . You haven't seen them, Isabel. They were crying, not understanding why their wolves paced inside them in want. They knew that the scent belonged to someone dear to their hearts . . . I couldn't tell them that it belonged to their dad. It would break their hearts if they knew that it was his."

For the first time in years, Evan cried like he never did before. His body started to shake as he sobbed his heart out. He whimpered faintly when she hugged him and kissed the top of his head. She was younger than him, yet she treated him like a mother would.

She reminded him of what he tried so hard to forget. Somethings he wasn't proud of. How he raped a minor and used him to fill his wolf's sexual cravings, how he tore those kids from his skinny and weak arms, hearing him sob and scream in agony. How he rejected him knowing that it would kill him, and let him watch the last breath leave his sick daughter, followed by his own.

He was sick, cruel and brutal. He was the one who deserved to die, to be tortured, and to suffer, not his innocent mate.

He pulled away after a while mumbling apologies as he fixed his shirt and wiped the tears off his eyes. He looked up to meet her uncertain eyes. She bit her lip that started to tremble uncontrollably. She looked hesitant and Evan looked at her pleadingly urging her to speak.

"You should go." She went on and Evan nodded, heaving a defeated sigh. He was about to stand but her small hand kept him in place. He turned and met her glossy eyes glistering with tears.

"You should go to Raleigh."

She looked away and he griped her chin and made her look at him, fearing that she might cower away and not tell him what she was hiding. She sniffled and rubbed her nose as streak of tears welled down on her flushed cheeks. Her appearance reminded him of the last time Jonathan cried, the last time he looked at him with an emotion, even though it was utter hatred. The day his daughter died.

"He didn't die, Evan."

The words hit him like a silver bullet would do. He wasn't confused by who she meant, yet he didn't believe his ears, afraid that they might be playing tricks on him.

"He didn't, Evan. I'm sorry." The woman sobbed and he kept staring at her in confusion.

He gripped her shoulders and shook them, wanting to scream at her, but nothing came out. He was so shocked that he felt so out of words, speechless. His mouth would open and close as he frowned in question, confusion and disbelief.

"Isabel." Was the only thing he could say and she nodded sobbing in her hands.

"Papa." His kids stood at the end of the stairs with worried and sad expressions, watching their grandmother cry.

"What's wrong, Nana?"

Alex, his elder son by few seconds asked. Evan gestured to both kids to come and he pulled them in his arms, sniffing that sweet scent and breathing out to calm his flaring nerves.

"Nana, are you okay?" Axel asked shyly, watching his grandmother trying and failing to compose herself.

Axel was the exact replicate of Jonathan in character. Shy, reserved and purely innocent. Not like Alex who was more like Evan. Outgoing, fierce and sinister.

"Don't worry, baby." Evan said softly and kissed them both."Grandma was just having a bad day."

Isabel nodded and opened her arms for both kids who hugged her comfortingly. He watched Alex saying soothing words trying to calm her. Axel just held her tightly on the verge of tears as well.

"Sorry, Nana." They both said and Evan smiled softly at them.

"You should go to sleep, boys. Why are you awake at this hour?"

Alex hugged his brother protectively as the other stared at the ground with a clear blush.

"Axel was having a bad dream and he peed in the bed." Alex explained and kept his arm around his brother. Something which made Evan feel proud. Alex would make a great Alpha one day, better than he ever could.

The twins always shared the same bed. It was understandable why they would come looking for him since there was only one bed in their room. Evan averted his eyes at the embarrassed boy, even Isabel looked concerned. He never did something like that, and for an eight years old to wet his bed, it must be something serious.

"What did you dream about, honey?"

Isabel beat him in asking his child. He slightly glared at her for what she revealed earlier, but he had to keep his mind on his children first. He would deal with her later.

"I-I saw daddy getting hurt in a white room." He whimpered as Evan pulled him to his chest."He was surrounded by bad men in white coats and they started shocking him with electricity."

The boy hiccuped in his chest. Evan rubbed his back and heard him suck his finger. Something Axel did whenever he grew nervous or scared. It was like a comfort thing for him to do, since his children were weaned at a young age.

He looked up at Alex whose eyes looked sad watching his brother sob. He observed how his hands were balling in and out, itching to hold his twin. Evan's eyes traveled to Isabel who looked guiltily at the floor.

That was it. Evan carried both his sons to his room and not before asking Isabel to stay foot. He watched them sleep, cuddling with each other and snoring softly. He kissed Axel wet eyes and Alex cheek, before closing the door to his room.

He didn't want to bother one of the Omegas to change the bedding of his kids' bed, so he did it himself. Holding that wet sheet made Evan's heart ache.

His kids didn't remember their dad, only from the few picture he chose to show them, once he found out that Charlotte was a lying bitch. Since that day when he revealed that she wasn't their real mother, the kids started acting differently. Axel started playing less, talking less, and even his school grades dropped. Alex being always tough for his brother, would Evan find him crying secretly near the grave of their dad.

Evan knew that not only did he break his mate and killed him. He as well killed a little part of his kids.

He placed the bed sheets in the laundry basket, taking a quick peek in his bedroom to make sure they were still asleep. He released a hefty sigh when he saw Axel stir a bit, before his brother tighten his grip around him.

"Now, Isabel. Tell me why you didn't say anything."

He demanded once he set foot on the living-room. She jolted a bit at hearing his voice then she looked down again.

"'Cause he was as good as dead back then."

Her guilty yet accusing eyes met his own.

"He died that day, Evan. He was dead for a whole hour, then somehow, he started breathing again . . . I felt happy at seeing him alive, but my joy was short lived as he started screaming and trashing around the place. He kept clawing his stomach, Evan . . . He tore the skin around his neck where you marked him, and tried to kill Luke when he stared in his eyes. . . Needless to say that they must have reminded him of yours."

She was calm while some stray tears flowed down her cheeks. Evan swallowed a thick bile at hearing this. His mate was rejecting his mark. The mark he forced him to wear then tortured him by marking another woman, claiming her as mate.

"I put him under the care of a friend of mine in Raleigh . . . You know, what Axel dreamed of was nothing far from the truth."

She choked on a sob, cutting herself off.

"He was under intensive care, and only electric shock that seemed to help him . . . He went through that for three years, Evan, and I just stayed here without visiting my son. I didn't want to come back wearing his scent and risk of you killing him again. I bore the fact that I'm away from my son, for him to get better."

She started shaking and Evan felt not in place to hold her. She had every right not to tell him that he was alive. She was right. At that time, he would've probably locked him back where he usually did. In that dim, dark and cold basement, knowing how much he hated the dark. His heart clenched knowing that he locked his mate there when he was bearing his pups.

"He hates me now, Evan. He has been out for a while now and refused to talk to me whenever I called to check on him. Luke told me that he hated the fact I didn't visit him for the past six years he spent in there."

Evan's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Yeah, Evan. Six long and agonizing years of therapy. My baby went through too much and that was why I refused to let you know."

He could feel his wolf's excitement, even though he refused to talk to him. He was happy as well, but he knew that his mate wouldn't ever forgive him for what he did. It would need a miracle just to get him to look at him.

A miracle was what Isabel said afterward.

"He was diagnosed with amnesia. They didn't know if it was the rejection, or him coming back to life. Something made him lose all those horrible memories, and I was happy that he did . . . yet, sad that he wouldn't see his sons grow, not will he recognize them if he saw them in the street. . . I'm telling you to go not for you, Evan, but for my baby to be with his kids. He may never remember what you did to him, and I wish he would never do. If it would give him a chance of happiness, I am welcoming the idea."

Evan felt his heart jump at the opportunity in hand. He would get his mate back. He'd make sure that he would experience the happiness he deserved. He'd love and cherish him as he should've done a long time ago.

Only one problem would prevent him from having him back.

"How about Luke?"

"It would be difficult to convince him but I will."

A second chance.


	5. Chapter Four

The Familiar Strangers

Jonathan Dennis & Luke Patterson.

*The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living.* Marcus Tullius Cicero

Jonathan woke up dazed and his vision was blurred with tears. There was a figure of a person by his side wiping his sweaty face with something cold and relieving. He hissed at first from how cold it felt then heaved a shuddered breath in content. He could feel that his body was burning up from the inside, and he knew that he must be sick.

His vision cleared and he realized that the person who was by him, was his mother. She looked at him with concerned placing her cold palm against his forehead and frowning.

Jonathan couldn't open his mouth to speak as his throat hurt. It was dry that even the glass of water that his mother offered him couldn't lessen it. His lips and nose felt swollen and their soft skin was irritated from the heat. He stared at his mother who kept glancing back at the door awaiting someone. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed the top of his head. Her kiss made him feel another kind of warmth. He felt the love and the worry that the kiss held.

The door flung open and a handsome man walked in with something in a bowl. His emerald eyes looked at Jonathan with the same concern that his mum's held. He gave the bowl to his mother and settled by his side.

"Why isn't his fever going down?"

The man asked no one in particular as he brushed his sweaty hair away from his eyes.

"I don't know, Derek. I hope this would work."

His mother started applying something slimy on his chest and under his nose, smiling faintly when Jonathan sneezed as a reaction.

"If it doesn't, I will ask for the pack's doctor."

The man looked back at him and kissed his cheek.

"You'll be fine, sonny."

His mother didn't reply and kept her eyes on him while the man lied next to him and pulled him to his arms. The warm love radiating from him made Jonathan feel sleepy. He couldn't resist closing his eyelids as the man lulled him to sleep.

Something woke him up later on. He could tell that he felt better than earlier. He sat up rubbing his tired eyes awake.

The room was empty but the door to the room was ajar. Jonathan felt like crying 'cause the room was dark, only illuminated by the peeking light from the hallway. He sniffled back few straggling tears and got on his weak feet to search for his mother. Once his feet touched the cold floor, he shivered from the freezing chill that ran through him.

He could hear arguing coming from downstairs. His mother's voice sounded panicking, asking someone to let go. There was also a voice of someone. He was roaring like a raging animal, asking Derek for what was his.

Jonathan walked down the dimly lighted stairs, tiptoeing quietly to see what was going on. He could hear his heart drumming in the back of his throat in fear with each step he took.

He stood stiffly at the end of the stairs when he spotted someone choking the nice handsome guy. His mother was trying to pry the stranger's hands off but to no avail. Tears were streaming on her cheeks as she cussed the man.

Frightened, Jonathan started sucking his thumb. He watched how the stranger's eyes changed red and he shoved his mother away, and lifted Derek with one hand barring his teeth like a rabid animal.

Jonathan couldn't stop himself as he screamed on top of his lungs, sobbing and calling for his mum. His high pitched scream seemed to stop the faceless stranger from choking Derek. He walked toward him hesitantly and Jonathan whimpered in fear sobbing even harder.

"Mum!" He called but the man made a sound that shook the house. That animalistic growl frightened Jonathan even more as he tried to step back, his weak body from the fever gave in and was about to fall, when the man caught him and lifted him.

Jonathan hiccuped and his heart skipped a beat as he stared with wide eyes at the stranger. The man was sniffing him and burying his face in his neck. It tickled, and Jonathan could've laughed if he wasn't scared.

The room grew silent as Jonathan stared at the man with teary confused eyes. He tried to make up his features but his face was so blurry, and it wasn't 'cause of his tears. The only thing that Jonathan could capture, was a pair of warm confused chocolate brown eyes.

He still felt scared but somehow safe in his arms. There was some weird sensation of belonging that made Jonathan's sobbing stop.

The man kept looking at him with wide eyes. They looked comical, like his googly teddy bear's eyes. It looked so funny and comforting that Jonathan let out a cute giggle. His wet eyelashes shook the few drops on his wet flushed cheeks. The snot was running down his nose as he tried to breath through the giggles.

The man who still held the same expression sat on the nearby couch with him on his lap. Jonathan felt safe and secured in his arms, a feeling that was almost as the loving warmth of his mother.

He wiped his nose with the back of his hand making the stranger cringe in disgust. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Jonathan's face. The latter leaned on his shoulder to rest his throbbing head, and stared at his mother who looked at them with a weird manner. So did the handsome man, Derek.

"Impossible." He heard the stranger mumble.

Jonathan lifted his head and stared at him with a cute frown. The man just caressed his cheek making him whimper from the softness of it, and leaned his head back on that strong shoulder.

"Why is he sick?"

The faceless man spoke after a long silence. His mother looked at Derek whose jaw was clenched with clear anger. He kept staring at the stranger, and after a moment, they both nodded.

Jonathan must have dozed off as he woke up being placed back on his bed. The brown eyed guy kissed the top of his head and made a move to leave.

"Please don't reject him, Alpha."

That pleading tone of voice rang in his head as he jolted awake from the vivid dream. He wiped the sweat off his face and stared at the bottle of herbs that Mrs Dupont gave him.

He got it two days ago, and he has been using it discreetly. She told him that he needed to brew them in water but he couldn't risk Luke finding out. He decided to chew them. At first, Jonathan did dream about something but woke up with a blank memory of what he saw. This was the first time that he remembered clearly what he dreamed of. Maybe it worked this time because he ate almost half of the bottle.

Or maybe because today happened to be his twenty-third Birthday.

Mrs Dupont's advice resonated in his head. She said and insisted on not taking too much, as it had some consequences if he overdosed. He must of have took more than needed, as his body was burning up with the same heat from his dream . . . The memory.

He didn't care if he grew sick since he was able to see something from his past. He recognized his mother from the pictures that Luke showed him, but Derek and the faceless stranger he couldn't recall. Derek must have been his father, he wondered aloud. It made perfect sense, and the stranger was referred to as an Alpha.

My Alpha?

He couldn't understand why there weren't any pictures of his father in that album Luke gave him. He had said that maybe seeing him may trigger his trauma. Jonathan knew that whatever happened to his father must have been related to him, or else he wouldn't be 'banned' from seeing his pictures.

A commotion from outside his room, woke him up from his inner thinking. Luke barged into his room with a mad expression. Jonathan tried and failed to hide the bottle of the stimulus, giving a chance to Luke to snatch it away.

"Give it back." He demanded with a groggy voice. Luke just stared at the bottle and showed it to Janey who had just followed him inside.

"I told you that I smelt this shit."

He looked back at Jonathan with flaring nostrils and an angry frown.

"Are you trying to go back to that place, Jon? How can you be such a fool and use something such as this?"

"If you would've told me about my past, as I asked you to, then I wouldn't have to use any of this."

He retorted with teary eyes. Luke's glare softened for mere seconds before going back to the same hardened look.

"You're not ready, you idiot. And look how you got yourself sick with this shit."

He shoved the bottle on the shaking hands of his wife.

"I will have a talk with that crazy lady later."

Luke's hands reached for him, but Jonathan pushed away from him earning a growl of annoyance.

"You're taking a cold bath to help you cool off."

Luke tried again to pull him up but Jonathan pried his hands away with a pissed off look.

"I'm fine." He huffed and pulled the cover over his body. "Just leave." He whispered the last part feeling defeated.

With his back to Luke, he heard him sigh heavily before his bedroom closed. As soon as the door slammed shut, he broke down in tears.

It felt unjust for him not to know about his past. Since he turned and met Delirious, they both felt that something was missing. Something that held great importance in their past life. He wanted to know and he had the right to. Luke was being unfair with the whole 'I know what's best for you' thing.

Jonathan sobs quieted down after a while,and he could hear Luke talking over the phone. More like screaming on the phone about something being stupid. Jonathan feared that he was yelling at Mrs Dupont who tried to help him. His wolf's hearing amplified and he could hear clearly what it was about.

"No, Isabel. I won't go through with this."

He heard Luke say to his mother, and guessed that she was probably planning to meet him. He was about to tune out from what Luke was discussing, until he heard Luke exclaim in disbelief.

"But you said they were dead!"

Jonathan stood up and walked out of his room quietly, trying to eavesdrop even more. Luke was saying something about it was too soon for him to know. Curiosity got the best of him as he stood infront of Luke with a puzzled and demanding glare.

"I'll talk to you later, Isabel." Luke said trying to end the call but Jonathan heard his mother in the other end of the line say that they were on the way.

On the way to where? And who are they?

"What was that about?" He asked with clear anger in his tone. Luke just stared at the phone for a while then he threw it across the room breaking it to pieces. Jonathan flinched back and so did Janey.

They both looked at Luke who flopped down the couch and sighed aggravated, cussing inaudible words. He ran his hands through his hair and tugged it lightly in annoyance.

It must have been something really bad to get Luke this riled up and mad, Jonathan wondered.

"Mommy?!"

Sam walked down the stairs. She took Jonathan's hand and looked at her parents with the same expression on Jonathan's face.

"What's wrong, daddy?"

Luke smiled faintly at his daughter and mind linked Janey, who nodded and carried her daughter.

"Daddy is just having a bad day. How about you help me make the beds?"

Janey started tickling her daughter distracting her from the heavy atmosphere, as they walked back up.

Luke waited until they disappeared up the stairs and looked back at Jonathan.

"You may want to sit down, Jon."

Jonathan did as he was told and took a seat on the couch across from him.

"What did Isabel want?"

Luke was clearly shocked by something. Jonathan could see the glint of anger and helplessness in his eyes. For some reason, he felt excited by what he would say. His heart raced unevenly eagerly waiting for what Luke had to say.

Luke just met his eyes with a wary expression. He didn't know how he could tell him about what Isabel said. He himself was still shocked by the news. This could turn smoothly or badly on Jonathan's health.

"Umm . . . Your mother is coming here." He went on and could see the disappointment washed over Jonathan's face.

"She is coming with some important guests."

"Who?"

He licked his lips nervously trying to gain the courage to say it.

"Jon," He changed places to be next to him."I didn't tell you about this before because I believed it would affect you horribly."

Luke's hands felt clammy and grew more nervous by the intense glare of Jonathan.

"Your mother is coming here with your . . . kids." He whispered the last word and Jonathan heard it, but he didn't believe his ears.

"With whom?"

Delirious whimpered knowingly and his heart felt like it would explode inside his chest.

"Your kids." Luke said loud enough making the room turn for Jonathan. His heart might have stopped for a moment. He kept his crystal eyes locked on Luke's. He was waiting for him to say that this was some sick joke, but Luke didn't say anything of that sort. He just watched him carefully waiting for what he would do or say.

Jonathan didn't know how to take in such news.

I have kids!

Many questions pounded in his head. How many are they? Why they weren't here with him? When they would be here? Would they know me?

"I thought they died, that's why I haven't told you about them."

Luke resumed explaining his reasons. But it didn't matter to Jonathan. He should've known about their existence. Whether dead or alive, he should've known.

Dead?! Why would he think that they died? What did happen to them?

To me?

He glared at his best friend and opened his mouth to say something hurtful, but Delirious stopped him.

"We have kids, Jon!"

Her voice was filled with joy and excitement. She was with the same state of Jonathan, she couldn't remember anything from the past. She couldn't explain why he couldn't turn when he was younger, or what happened eight years ago. Her memory was as blank as white sheet.

Her happy aura flowed through Jonathan making his glare soften.

"What happened?"

His eyes begged Luke who didn't have a way to avoid such question. Isabel told him what she planned with that jerk, but he didn't want to go through it. But then again, his friend deserved a bit of happiness. If what Isabel said was right, and that bastard have regretted what he had done, then who was he to stop his friend from living the rest of his life in happiness.

What if he remembered while he was there with him? What if he hated me for not telling him?

He stared at those anticipating eyes and was determined to tell him everything he knew. The only thing that stopped him were those happy sparkling blue eyes, and Janey's voice that resonated in his head.

"Don't, Luke. Think about Jon being with his children. If you tell him, he would refuse to go back with him, and Evan won't give him his children. It would kill him, Luke. It would break him more now than before."

He looked at his wife who stood nearby hugging herself. She was nodding her head for him to go through with that absurd plan.

"Please, Luke." Jonathan begged, tears started to flow down with ease on his cheeks. His friend shook his head and balled his fists with force, before he looked back at him with a blank expression.

"You had three kids with your mate. And that day when you broke down, I wasn't there to know what happened . . . When I came back, you were growling like a pained animal holding your little girl."

Luke paused and caught his hands, making Jonathan brace himself for whatever it would be unfold.

"She was dead, Jon. I thought they all died by how far gone you were. I'm sorry, baby."

Jonathan let him hug him as the words were being processed in his mind. The death of a dear one was about his daughter. He had a daughter that he lost. The words played in his brain and he let out a silent sob.

He lost someone that he couldn't remember. He felt like a bad father for not recalling having kids of his own. He had three. He should've at least remembered something whenever he hugged Sam, or when he would read stories to the kids at the library.

I'm a failure as a father.

He let the tears shed as he broke down in his best friend's arms. He hated himself so much at this moment. He hated that even with knowing that she died, he still couldn't remember her.

Luke brushed his hair and shushed him softly.

"I'm sorry, Jon." Janey had tears in her eyes as well. She looked like she would break down at any moment.

Delirious howled sadly. Her howls were more heartbreaking making the pain in his chest intensify even more.

It took almost an hour for Jonathan to relax and quiet down a bit. Luke had him on his lap as he rubbed his back soothingly. Janey had ran upstairs when she couldn't bear seeing him that way.

"What about the other two?" He hiccuped and stared at Luke.

His wet thick eyelashes made him look stunning. Even though Luke hated seeing him sad, he couldn't deny that he looked more adorable this way. Flushed cheeks and red swollen pouty lips. What was there not to love about him?

It just angered him more that he lied and his friend would go back with an ungrateful jerk. He didn't deserve him, and if Luke didn't have a mate, he would've chosen to mate with Jonathan.

"Two eight years old boys." Luke said smiling and wiped Jonathan's stained face."They are both healthy with the most incredible wolves as per what your mother said."

Jonathan smiled faintly knowing that he had two boys alive and well. He felt bad for not remembering them, for not watching them grow. Not remembering when their mother had them. Not changing their first diaper.

He didn't witness their first word, their first time to crawl and walk. He wasn't there to see their first drawing, to praise them for their first grade. To tuck them at night and read them exciting stories.

He blamed himself for being fragile and sensitive to let the death of his only daughter break him down, making him neglect the boys.

He jumped from Luke's lap and sat next to him. He needed to start acting like the man he was. The father his boys needed.

"Is she coming?"

He felt that he should know, to prepare himself to meet her. He wanted to be ready to confront her about why she left him and took his sons away from him.

"Your mother?" Luke asked in reply."Yes, she is-"

"My mate." Jonathan clarified and watched how Luke paled. He thought she wasn't coming by Luke's expression. It wouldn't matter anyway to Jonathan. He was ecstatic that he would see his kids, and he didn't care about if his mate wanted him or not.

"Your mate . . ." Luke went on and was cut off by the door bell. Whoever was behind the door seemed in a hurry as he kept pressing the bell over and over again.

Luke hurried to the door to open it. Once he did, two black mops of hair rushed in and stared with wide glossy eyes around until they settled on him.

Jonathan felt it. There was something familiar about them. Their scent lingered in his nose with a nostalgic feeling.

"Mine." Delirious howled happily inside. He watched how they stood there hesitant on whether to come closer or not. Jonathan didn't feel like his feet would hold him if he stood up. He opened his arms invitingly, and was surprised when both boys jumped in his arms with tears pooling down their beautiful blue eyes.

"Daddy." They both said in unison. Jonathan felt his tears as well as he took in their scent. It made his heart warm and happy. It was like a huge weight lifted off his shoulder. Both his kids fit in his arms conveniently, and couldn't ignore the pang of sadness for the loss of the third child.

He felt out of breath. His hands tightened around the fragile bodies of his boys and whimpered when he heard their cries. It was all too hard to take in. He had just learned he had kids, which one of them died. Now, they were in his arms. He couldn't believe himself and felt like this was some cruel teasing dream.

His nose nuzzled both their necks, and wished to not wake up if this was a dream. He loved the feeling in being hugged by them. The feeling of being a father. . . A loved father.

Neither of them wanted to break the embrace. Jonathan heard people walking in but he didn't let that distract him from enjoying the warmth of his kids. His sons that he didn't knew of.

He pulled away a bit and stared at their face, memorizing every inch of them. They were beautiful, and they were his.

He giggled when he saw one of them wanting to go back and nuzzle his face in his neck. He couldn't stop himself as he showered them both with wet kisses.

"My sons." He said between kisses and beamed at Luke with still stunned expression.

"Mine."

He shook his head in disbelief. He pulled them back to his chest and hummed pleased.

"Mine."He mumbled.

Images started flooding to his mind in a flash. He remembered himself holding them while he was panting heavily. He remembered his bare chest as one of the babies sucked on his dry nipple. He recalled seeing his mother wiping his face and smiling gleefully at them.

"Jon, are you alright?"

Luke was worried about his mental state. Jonathan seemed to be acting the same way when he first met Sam. He remembered how he clung to his daughter and refused to let her go that day. It scared him if what he feared the most happened.

"I'm fine." Came Jonathan's answer after a while. He laughed heartily and pulled his kids away a bit to wipe their stunning blueish eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine." He smiled gleefully at the boys who returned it almost immediately.

"Jonny," He locked his joy-filled eyes with his mother who was crying too. Her lips quivered as she added.

"It's nice to see you, baby boy."

He didn't let seeing her overcome his happiness. He just ignored her and stared back at his kids.

"I'm sorry for being away, my darlings."

One of his sons, he looked so much sure of himself than the other, spoke.

"Don't worry, daddy. We didn't know that you were alive. Father just told us today."

Jonathan smiled, but couldn't help the frown that formed on his face.

"Father?!"

He asked Luke. His best friend looked away toward where his mother stood. He followed his line of sight, and just now, he spotted the stranger by the door.

Seeing his face made Jonathan feel so much uncomfortable. Fear creeped in and he shivered in discomfort. That face was linked to a name, and he didn't know why.

"Evan?!"


	6. Chapter Five

Mates?

Jonathan Dennis & Evan Fong.

*Memories are the key not to the past, but to the future.* Corrie Ten Boom

Jonathan looked different in Evan's eyes. It wasn't the fact that he was older now. It was something about his aura that felt empowered. His features were still the same. Those eyes, lips and that enticing lean body. He looked the same, just bit taller and healthier.

As soon as his eyes landed on that innocent face he missed the most, Evan felt his hands itching to grab and hold him close. To embrace and lock him in safely from prying eyes and hungry wolves. He felt the same way he did years ago. When Jonathan was just fourteen and started grabbing unwanted attention from horny guys. His goodlooks were the reason Evan didn't want to severe the bond and let him go. He didn't want to mate him, since he was a kid, male, and without a wolf. A weakling that would put his pack in the dangerous spotlight for having a weak Luna. Yet, he didn't want to give him up and see him happy with someone else.

Selfish. That was one of his traits.

Jonathan was his and his alone to touch, to kiss and to love. Evan knew he was a bit extreme by what he did back then, but seeing him again awakened that freakish possessiveness, to an alarming extent.

He smiled at the sight of the kids hugging their daddy. Jonathan didn't seem to notice him and kept planting kisses allover the twins' faces. He got surprised by his reaction, and how he knew that they were his.

He was slightly scared that Jonathan would remember everything.

He didn't how he would deal with that, and hoped for the best; which was for Jonathan to never ever get his memory back. It would be a great opportunity for both of them to be mates again. The kids would have both their parents, and he would have a second chance in redeeming himself.

There was one problem, and it was Luke.

He was glaring at him, and by the way he was looking at Jonathan, Evan knew how he felt. It was more than brotherly love which meant it would be a hassle to deal with him. It was really obvious, and Evan wondered how Janey never noticed.

Luke has been around Jonathan throughout his childhood and knew everything that went around. They were best of friends. They shared everything, even Jonathan's first kiss. Evan hated Luke when he saw him forcefully kissing his mate, and regretted what he did afterward.

He inwardly groaned knowing that if Jonathan got his memories back, he would easily choose that clingy friend over him.

He stood awkwardly next to Isabel who tried to talk to her son but he paid her no mind. He looked ecstatic for seeing his children, calling them mine with those bright and full of joy eyes, made Evan's heart melt from the evident affection in them. Not only Evan who was happy, his wolf, Vanoss howled in joy and paced inside his mind in crave of touching his mate.

Only one hug, Evan repeated in his head. Even if it was just for one last time.

He watched Alex explain to his daddy how they both had just found out about him being alive. He smiled at how understanding his kids were, and how they said that they'd try to help their daddy remember. He was afraid that Jonathan wouldn't remember them and that they would feel hurt for not being recognized and welcomed. Now he knew that he shouldn't have been that much concerned, and so did Isabel.

Evan was a bit jealous that he didn't get the same welcome, though. He was kind of hoping that Jonathan would remember the past before the tragedy, before the cruel rejection, the painful torture, and the scarring tragedy.

He snapped from his inner rambling when he heard his name being called. His eyes locked with those sapphire and leafy green ones, and his chest rumbled with another euphoric howl. Even though that they broke the bond, the sparks were still there.

A bond that he wasn't planning to severe but due to his foolishness and blindness from what was true, he did. The only thing that kept Jonathan alive for a whole year afterward, was his kids. The pups he didn't know about until . . .

Shit.

Jonathan stared at the stranger with a frown. He didn't know why he called him Evan, but it felt fitting and familiar. He smiled meekly at the man, even though there was something dark and dangerous about him, and turned his questioning gaze at Luke.

"Who's this?"

Before Luke could reply, his shy kid whimpered slightly and looked back sadly at the stranger.

"That's papa, daddy." Axel said in a matter-of-fact tone, and Alex added. "You don't remember him, daddy?"

Jonathan shook his head and smiled at both kids to wash away that disappointed look from their angelic faces. He looked back at the stranger and his frown deepened when Delirious growled lowly. She must be as confused as he was about the man being their father. They must have meant it as their foster father, which only pained him even more. His mate sure had given up on him and chose another capable man to raise his kids.

"I apologize for not recognizing you." He solemnly muttered with a faint smile."Am I supposed to know you?"

Evan fought the frown and smiled at the confusion on Jonathan's face. He stepped toward him and his smile fell when Jonathan flinched away, pulling his sons and hugging them protectively.

Jonathan didn't know what was about the guy that screamed danger. He was certainly tall and well built, but it wasn't his appearance that unnerved him. It was his face. It was like seeing him triggered something in his mind and made him alert and wary.

As well, that guilty look he held. His warm brown eyes had a regretful past in them, and it was worrying.

Yes, Jonathan always felt shy around males and would get scared if he was alone with a stranger man, but the way he felt toward this guy was different. It was fear, anger, and disgust.

He relaxed when the man stopped walking and flashed him an assuring smile.

"I'm Evan. Your Alpha and your mate."

Jonathan nodded curtly, and when the words got processed in his mind, he stared at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean by my mate? Wasn't my mate supposed to be a female?"

Jonathan had read about two mates from the same sex, but that was only in fantasy books. If what this stranger said was true, then how were they able to conceive these beautiful boys.

His kids looked nervous. Axel hid his face in his neck while Alex stared at him intently.

"Honey," Isabel went on trying to elaborate.

He stared at the woman and his confusion amplified. She was the same woman from his dream but now that he thought about it, she looked way younger for her to be his mother. Even in his dream, she looked like a teenage girl around fifteen or sixteen years old.

Jonathan glared at her making her pause.

"Don't honey me, please." He said sternly and as polite as he could be. His tone laced with bitterness making the younger woman's face drain from colors. Her eyes fell to the ground in both shame and sadness.

He did feel bad for making her look that way, but couldn't neglect his anger toward her. It only intensified knowing that he had kids that she knew of and denied him the right to see them.

"Daddy,"Axel looked up with teary eyes. A sight that Jonathan learned that he disliked.

"Please don't be mean to Nana. She told us why she didn't come to get you."

Alex nodded in accord with his brother and held his hand in a way to comfort him.  
"Yeah. She said you were really sick, and she was afraid that you get worse if you came back home."

Jonathan's glare softened and kissed them both on the top of their heads. He eyed the Asian one more time, and looked back at Luke.

"Can you please explain? I'm starting to have a headache from trying so hard to remember." He noticed how the stranger that claimed to be his mate and his mother stiffened. Luke, who was glaring at the man, looked back at his kids and smiled.

"How about you guys go and join Janey and Sam?"

Both kids shook their heads in refusal and Jonathan growled menacingly when Luke approached him. He tightened his grip around the twins and shot him a cold glare.

"How about I explain everything to you, Jonathan?"

Hearing his name coming from Evan's lips made his head throb. He winced from the sharp pain and whimpered slightly. His name rang inside his head and clouded his mind with a shuttered memory.

He was standing infront of Evan, who looked like he got disturbed in his sleep. The vast room was dark and he could hear himself sniff, snuggling to a blue teddy bear. He was almost naked, wearing only some SpongeBob boxers. Outside the big window, the sky looked mad. Thick grey clouds covered the beautiful stars he adored. Streaks of snowy white crooked lines cracked against the grey blanket, making the night look more frightening in Jonathan's eyes.

Evan pulled him to his lap and beamed at him, brushing his big warm hand on his face, wiping away the tears.

"Scared of the storm, Jonathan?"

His voice was raspy and warm. It calmed Jonathan's heart and made him forget the roaring thunder and the dangerous hail.

Jonathan could tell that he was younger. Maybe in his early teens. Evan in the other end looked way older than him.

He couldn't deny the warmth he felt for being in his arms, and how that smile made his heart hummer in his chest.

Another memory was welcomed to his mind, and this one wasn't as fuzzy and warm as the previous one. He was being yelled at by Evan for something he couldn't understand. Something about kissing a guy and holding his hand. He saw how Evan's eyes turned red and then he was pushed against the wall.

The last thing that flashed in his mind was him being bitten by someone.

He opened his eyes and Axel and Alex looked back at him with concern.

"Daddy, are you okay?! Papa, do something?"

They urged Evan with glossy and terrified eyes.

Jonathan didn't let go of his kids and closed his eyes again, urging his mind to recall something else. He felt a burning hand on his shoulder, and it made his wolf growl threateningly. He opened his eyes to meet the chocolate brown eyes of Evan. He felt his eyebrows furrow in a sudden anger, and he barred his teeth as he snarled.

"Don't touch me!"

He saw his kids flinch and it did hurt knowing that he put the fear in their faces. He kissed both their cheeks mumbling apologies for scaring them.

"How about I make something for the kids to eat?"

He locked eyes with the woman that confused him even more. Isabel smiled at him with hopeful eyes and walked his way.

"You guys would be able to talk more about everything, in private."

He understood her concern for the kids but he didn't want to let go. Something about taking his boys from his hands made his mind pound in an alarming way.

"Who are you?" He deliberately asked, and could see the confusion and slight of fear in everybody else's faces.

"You look too young to be my mother but I can remember you from my childhood?"

"You do?!" Luke stuttered in disbelief and was ignored. Jonathan stared at the woman fixedly waiting for her response.

She flashed him a weak smile and her blue eyes dulled away.

"I don't think this should be discussed infront of. . ."

She trailed off and glanced at the kids before looking back at him with pleading eyes. He nodded and sighed defeated. It wouldn't be wise to talk about everything infront of his kids.

He looked at his sons and smiled at their confused faces.

"Want to eat something? You guys must be hungry."

Alex nodded eagerly while Axel shied away, burying his face in his chest. His stomach growled saying what was in his mind. He laughed when the little boy blushed bright red, and so did Alex. The others just stood rigid staring at each others' eyes.

Jonathan smiled at Janey who stood not faraway with confused Sam by her side.

"How about we go and make something for us to eat? I think Sam would love to join as well."

Both boys jumped excitedly and pulled him up toward the kitchen. Sam timidly greeted both kids with a wet kiss in their cheeks. He giggled on the way to the kitchen and could hear his excited and joyful heart palpitating.

He started preparing sandwiches while the kids nibbled in some pancakes Janey must have made earlier. Jonathan and Delirious felt happy that their kids were with them in the kitchen trying to help in preparing food. Sam was enjoying herself and looked like part of his little family. He couldn't help but sigh sadly knowing that he had a daughter that would've been here with him, helping and messing up the kitchen like his boys and Sam were doing right now.

Alex was talkative and started telling him about their hobbies, their school, and Axel's bully. Seeing his brother getting all the attention from his daddy, Axel as well started talking about things he loved, which to much to Jonathan's surprise, were the same things he loved now, in his new life.

He loved how strong their brotherly bond, and how they would giggle whenever they spoke at the same time.

Their giggles. That was something else Jonathan learned that he enjoyed.

"Now, can you please tell the truth about my parents?"

Jonathan asked as soon as he'd joined the others who were discussing something in hushed voices. His kids were watching TV with Sam in his room, enjoying some homemade snacks they made all together.

He could tell that Evan had some authority over all of them, and it interested him as well as it made him doubt some things. Isabel looked torn, looking back and forth between them while Luke and Evan looked like they were talking telepathically.

It wouldn't surprise him if they were. That was something else Tyler told him about wolves. He promised to share more about wolves lifestyle once they'd meet, and Jonathan couldn't wait.

Luke whose face was red from what seemed like anger, patted the space next to him as a gesture for him to come and sit. Jonathan was about to comply, but he heard a low growl that made him freeze in place. His eyes locked with Evan who glared daggers at Luke. That growl made him shiver in fear and made his heart race at some crazy speed. A growl that sounded familiar but he couldn't remember when or where he heard it.

Jonathan saw best to sit next Isabel since she was the best choice. This way, he would avoid any unwanted conflict.

The woman wet her lips nervously before meeting his questioning eyes.

"Mabel, your mother and my sister, died while giving birth."

Isabel smiled sadly at him and hesitantly took his hand. To her surprise, he let her. The warmth radiating from her showed how much she really did care and love him.

"She loved you and your father so much, and when the pack doctor warned her about the complications of her choice to keep you, she refused to give up on you . . . She made me promise that I'd be the one to take care of you, and that's what I did . . . Derek, after that she died and you grew up a bit, decided that it would be best if we go back to live near his pack. He was the elected Beta of Evan, and he had been neglecting his duties since he met your mother."

Jonathan looked at Evan who flashed him a generous smile. His white pearly teeth glowed in the dim room, showing a bit of wrinkles near his weary eyes. Knowing that he was the Alpha and his father was the Beta of the pack, showed how much older Evan was than him.

"I raised you as my own kid, even though I was a kid myself."

Isabel giggled at the memory and Jonathan couldn't help but smile. The loving grin that graced her face, made his heart soften toward her.

She must have given up a lot to take care of him. By the look of it, she might even had lost her true mate.

"Derek refused to give you another mother, especially with your . . .condition."

Jonathan arched an eyebrow then it hit him what she meant.

"Not having a wolf." He confirmed and she nodded.

"Yeah. It was a death sentence to let people know that you don't have a wolf. Within the pack, that would condemn you to be a lone wolf or even a rogue, for the rest of your life."

Lone wolf.

Tyler was a lone wolf. He didn't get too much in details with him about that the other day, but it was clear how much it sucked being all alone, with no pack, no purpose, and no mate.

His eyes averted toward Evan and he frowned again. He read about wolves' mating, and how it was obvious once you find your soulmate. He pondered on how he didn't feel something toward him, except some unknown anger and hatred.

It was harsh to feel such way toward his mate. He felt bad for Evan and wondered why didn't he and Isabel came to visit him.

"Why you never came to see me?"

He didn't need to explain what he meant by the knowing looks they held. Evan looked at Isabel for a solid thirty seconds before he looked back at him. It looked like they were deliberating about what they should say, and it only fueled his unknown anger toward him.

"It's your scent. If me or Isabel came to visit you, then the kids would've smelt and recognized the scent. I made the choice to not visit you, until you get better."

Evan practically threw himself under the bus but it was better than telling him that he didn't know he was alive, which would raise some unwanted questions.

And unwanted questions was what he got.

With a quirked brow, Jonathan countered.

"Understandable. You didn't want the kids to see me in there, but that doesn't explain why you waited for a whole year after I got out to come here."

He noticed how Evan gulped and looked at Isabel for support. The latter held her head down not meeting his interrogating glare. He was so surprised that Luke was the one to talk, and he could clearly tell that he was lying.

"I told them not to. You had just recovered, and I feared that seeing your mother or your. . . mate would make you question a lot of things. One of which was about wolves."

His eyes stared at him in a straight line trying to hide his obvious lie. It did hurt Jonathan that his only trusted friend was lying but he could tell that he was being pressured by Evan.

"But, the doctor's clearly said that I should be around my family-"

"It was a dumb decision, now that I think about it." Luke cut him off with a strain in his tone.

Jonathan saw best not to push him even more. It was clear that they would tell lie to cover for another lie, desperately trying to hide something dark that caused his breakdown in the past.

"Speaking of wolves," Luke derailed from the intense subject and looked at Evan.

"Jonathan has been waking up lately in the woods, stark naked. I was going to ask Alpha Ryan to check if he can sense a wolf."

"Impossible." Evan said faintly above whisper. Him and Isabel shared the same stunned gaze. Vanoss clawed his mind with possibilities. He did feel dazed when he walked inside the room, and Jonathan's scent was a bit different. It screamed power, but Evan brushed it off at first. Now, he wasn't so sure.

"Tell them about me." Delirious demanded but Jonathan refused. They were keeping a lot of secrets, and he felt the need to keep this one for himself.

"I could certainly check right now." Evan said in a thoughtful tone.

"That if Jonathan would allow me."

That was something Jonathan wouldn't allow. Them knowing about his wolf was out of question. Somehow, Jonathan figured that them not knowing would play to his advantage.

"Yeah, you could." Luke pushed his decision upon Jonathan and it angered him. He didn't have an issue with Luke always making decision for him before. Well, except for the fact that he refused to tell him about his past, but now that Jonathan knew that he was lying and hiding something way more important, it pissed him off.

"I don't want him to touch me." He muttered sternly, and observed how Isabel's eyes shot up in shock. Luke was slightly surprised but there was a glint of something in his eyes. Evan in the other hand, looked hurt and pissed.

"I'm your mate."

He said lowly through gritted teeth, and that was when Jonathan felt something. A creepy freezing chill that crippled his legs and stunned his spine.

The guy was dangerous and something deep in his guts, told him that he needed to stay away from him.

"If you're my mate, which I seriously doubt." Jonathan went on with a questioning gaze and a bored tone. "Then how did my children got born? Have we used a surrogate?"

Jonathan kept his gaze at the man who grew nervous but fire of anger was still there. His dominant aura diminished and looked back at him with uncertain eyes.

He did have a theory from how he always reacted toward Sam. How he clawed his belly every time in his sleep. At the time, it sounded crazy in his head. But now, it made the perfect sense.

"We didn't." Evan said and ran his hand through his well combed hair, disheveling it. "You carried them."

They all looked at him carefully, like he would break any moment. His reaction had them scratching their heads, when he just shrugged.

"I figured. Although, I'm not sure how it worked, being a male and everything, but glad it did."

He smiled at the image of his lovely boys, and Evan's heart skipped a beat seeing that joyful grin on his face.

"I have one of the most handsome boys in the world. You raised them well."

Evan and his wolf were jumping on the inside from being praised by their mate. He nodded in gratitude unable to form words, and frowned when he saw the sad look on those neon blueish eyes.

"What was her name?" Jonathan looked at Evan and his lip quivered. "My daughter. What was her name?"

His tears glazing eyes watched how Evan glared at Luke before looking back at him. By how his eyebrows furrowed, he could tell that he was yelling at Luke through their mind link. He hated how he wanted not to let him know about her. He would have figured that out without the help Luke. Sooner or later, he would remember everything. The good and the bad things that happened in his life,and he wanted to be ready. To be tough and not lose his mind like he did years ago.

"Alexandria, was the name you chose." His mother said when Evan failed to meet his eyes. The guilt was too much for him to bear. He wasn't there to choose his children's names, and Jonathan decided to name them after the city he dreamed to visit when he was a kid. Since he was banned from going to school, and had to be home-schooled by the order of Evan himself, Jonathan would sneak to Evan's study and immerse himself in some historical books. Ancient Egypt stood out, and he idolized the legend of Alexander the great.

"Beautiful."

Jonathan whispered and eyed Evan suspiciously. It was something about him that made the hair in his back stand. He kept looking guilty of something, and he wondered if it was related to the death of his father. Maybe even his daughter, although he didn't want to believe that he would be this cruel and hurt his own child. Then something crossed his mind. The rejection that Mae and Mrs Dupont spoke of. They said that the death of a dear one and a rejection was what broke him.

It would make perfect sense if he was rejected by him. By how defensive he was toward him, and how when he touched him it burned his skin. Not in the good, warm, and loving way.

"I will go check on the kids."

He said when he noticed that he was staring way too much at the man who claimed to be his mate. He stood up and stretched his hand to Isabel who looked at him, like she would cry from joy.

"Come on. We have a lot of catching up to do." He smiled and pulled her up and toward upstairs. He did notice how Evan grew rigid and clenched his jaw in clear disappointment,sadness and again. . . anger.

He didn't trust him or the way he was controlling everyone's answers. He understood that he was their Alpha, but something about how he carried himself, and how Luke acted around him didn't add up.

They were for sure hiding something big from him, and with or without their help, Jonathan was determined on finding out.

"So, are you planning to take him with you?"

It was the first thing that came out of Luke's mouth once Jonathan and his mother walked up the stairs.

"Yes." He said sternly and a bit harshly, silently defying Luke to object. The bearded guy just shrugged and mattered in a decisive tone.

"Then, I'm coming with you."

Evan locked his calculating eyes with Luke, and could see the hidden motive and determination in them.

"He's my mate, Luke." He reminded and the other snorted.

"You rejected him, remember? Besides, Jonathan is my brother and I don't consider him that way."

Now it was Evan's turn to snort a laughter.

"You and me both know how much of that is a lie. You may have fooled your poor mate but you could never fool me . . . You were always around him, trying to steal him away from me."

Evan's glare turned dangerous as he stood up.

"You were the one who pushed me to claim him, knowing I won't be able to contain myself once he'd go in heat."

Luke huffed and took few steps toward him. He didn't look fazed by his threatening tone as he barked back.

"Stop blaming everyone for your repetitive mistakes. You were the one that was so perverted to kiss a fourteen years old boy and tell him to keep it a secret."

Evan's eyes widened in shock. He knew that Jonathan shared everything with Luke, but that was something he thought he wouldn't share. As perverted as it sounded Evan never blamed himself for that. It was hard having an underage mate at your place without the possibility of touching him.

"You know damn well how much I had to hold back until he grew up. It was hard not to kiss him when he was dry humping my leg in his sleep."

Sniggering, Luke sneered.

"Excuses. How long would it take for you to own up to your mistakes? Jonathan suffered because of you . . . It was you who marked him. You who locked me up while you had your way with him."

Luke was standing too close for Evan's comfort and he started poking his chest, snarling through gritted teeth.

"You the one who raped a child and stole his innocence then tossed him away when you fulfilled your sick desires."

"I d-didn't."

Evan's voice came out trembling and defeated, that didn't stop Luke from expressing his long suppressed anger.

"You claimed that bitch and laughed at his pain. You tortured him believing the lie-"

"Enough!"

Evan growled and stepped away from him.

"That was in the past, and whether you like or not, I will take him back."

There were both standing in each others' faces. Neither of them wanted to back down.

"He won't take you back." Definitively, Luke reminded him.

"I know Jon better than you do, and I saw the way he looked at you. He suspects something and for sure doesn't trust you."

Unable to handle the truth, Evan made his way up the stairs to look for Jonathan's room, feeling Luke's eyes boring holes in his back.

"Will he not take us back?"

Sadness laced in Vanoss's tone. Evan who didn't know for sure, refused to answer. He knew that the uncertainty was radiating for him and his wolf could tell as he whimpered.

He heard muffled voices behind a white painted door. He took a large intake of breath feeling more discourage to face his mate, and knocked on the wooden door. The voices quieted down and Luke's daughter opened the door. She left it opened and hurriedly vanished inside the big room.

They were all on Jonathan's bed with him in the middle. He looked dashing under the sunlight beaming through his window. A happy grin was on his face staring at his boys while they talked about their school shenanigans.

That grin soon faded when he spoke.

"You know, boys. Your dad has the most amazing laughter I've ever heard."

He smirked when Jonathan blushed and looked away to his boys. What he didn't know was that Jonathan felt uncomfortable for him being inside his room. Those brown glowing eyes glaring at him like some precious prey, made his insecurities pop up.

"Is it true?" Both their kids asked in unison and Sam giggled.

"Yeah, but I do find it scary sometimes."

His discomfort was forgotten and smiled at the eager looking kids.

"Only sometimes?" He asked Sam and wiggled his fingers in a suggestive motion.

"No," She squealed. "Tickling monster!"

She said through giggles when Jonathan made a move to grab her. He mischievously eyed both boys and jumped on both of them starting a tickling fight.

Laughter and squeals erupted in the room, something joyful that Evan, Isabel and Janey all enjoyed. They even joined the laughter when the kids charged at Jonathan tickling him. His insane and contagious laugh rang through the house, warming one of the most cruel and coldest hearts.

Evan stared with a determined gaze at the bright red face of his Jonathan.

"I will have him back." He said to Vanoss with determination."Either by choice or by force, I will."


	7. Chapter Six

Jealousy.

Jonathan Dennis.

*The jealous are possessed by a mad devil and a dull spirit at the same time.* Johann Kaspar Lavater.

 

"They slept?"

Jonathan glanced at Evan who was leaning back on his bedroom door frame before looking at his kids who snuggled by his side, and smiled. Alex was spooning Axel with his face in his brother's hair, and the latter buried his face in his chest, drooling with his mouth agape.

They both looked utterly adorable.

Jonathan looked back at Evan and nodded.

"They look tired." He whispered, careful not wake his kids up.

"Yeah, they are." Evan walked to Alex's side and brushed his hair smiling.

"They grew restless when they smelled your scent."

Jonathan watched how Evan's eyes glinted with love. He could tell that it was genuine, yet his mind and heart settled on hating him for some reason. He frowned once he processed what he had just said. He thought that the kids learned about him being alive just this morning. There was nothing about a scent mentioned before.

Like he read his mind, Evan explained.

"You must have made contact with Brock's daughter. She had brought home some box filled with bakery and was covered with your scent." His voice was a bit loud that the kids stirred in their sleep.

Jonathan made a shushing motion and cut him off. He carefully lifted Axel's head and pulled away his arm that his kid used as a pillow. He sat there watching if he would wake up, and awed when he turned toward his brother and nuzzled his head in his neck. The other pressed him closer to his chest protectively.

It was a lovely sight that Jonathan knew he won't get bored of. He leaned down and kissed both of them before ushering Evan out of his room. He was careful not to touch him, since he was still a stranger in his eyes and made his way downstairs, where Luke was discussing something with Isabel.

They both looked up when he made an appearance with Evan following right behind. Luke had a certain glint in his eyes that Jonathan couldn't read. He just arched his brow questioningly, and took a seat next to Isabel when his bearded friend shrugged.

"I had an encounter with a beautiful little girl who loved my cupcakes and were sold out."

He resumed what he was discussing with Evan in his room.

"I was told later on by my colleagues that they were from your pack . . . I mean, my pack?"

He was still unsure on how to deal with the new developments that occurred in this short amount of time.

"Your pack." Evan stated sternly. "You are after all their Luna."

Luke snorted and looked away with clear anger.

Deliberately, Jonathan asked.

"I meant to ask you earlier. . . Was I rejected?"

He observed how their faces contorted to hide their shock. He smirked faintly when Evan grew silent, shock was prominent in his brown eyes, then he shrugged.

"Not like it would matter. It just, I thought mates should feel a certain pull toward one another, and I'm afraid I don't feel anything toward you."

Hurt crossed Evan's features and Jonathan felt bad if that wasn't the case. If he wasn't rejected and the amnesia broke the connection between them. He waited for him to refute and hummed when he got only an utter silence as a response.

"Thought so." He mumbled, surprised that he didn't feel sad about that fact as he should be. He knew that it must the fact that he was ecstatic for having children of his own, which conquered that feeling of rejection. He looked at his friend who was staring at him with a hint of pride in his eyes. Surprisingly, so was Isabel.

"I guess that's the reason why Luke dislikes you."

Luke sniggered an answer.

"Dislike is not the word, but yeah, that's the reason."

A defying smirk was directed to a tensed and pissed off looking Evan.

"I can explain."

Evan went on and was cut off by the ringing doorbell. They all looked at the door and no one made a move to go and answer.

"Like said, I can-"

Another pressing ding and Jonathan was surprised when Evan barked an order at Luke.

"Answer the damn door!"

And got even more shocked when Luke complied and hurriedly made his way to the front door.

Evan's glare turned toward him, then it softened. He had a dreadful expression plastered on his tired face.

"I'm sorry."

He apologized for his sudden outburst and Jonathan hesitantly nodded. It did scare him how he was easily angered by something such as a doorbell, and wondered if he got this angry with him before. He pondered if they ever got in a fight. A bad one. For some reason, his mind was pressing on the matter whenever he looked at those warm looking eyes. It was like they ignited some suppressed memories about something bad happened in the past.

He took a seat next to him, and of course, Jonathan pushed away from him. A threatening growl was heard but that was it. Evan's face was blank and showed no emotion as he scooted a little bit closer for Jonathan's liking.

"I can tell you what happened, and once you hear what I will say, you'll understand."

It sounded more like barking commands than explaining his reasons, something that Jonathan hated and was added to the list of things that made him wary around Evan.

"I was foolish when I was younger. . . I had dreams and ambitions, and for some childish reasons, I thought that I won't be able to achieve them with you by my side."

He laughed, a fake laugh. Jonathan could tell by how his pupils were dilated that he was lying.

"I rejected you at first, then we reconciled and we got back together."

He looked nervously at him waiting for his reaction. Jonathan just flashed him a half-hearted smile, and decided to test his theory.

"How did we meet?"

He asked sweetly and feigned enthusiasm. Evan didn't seem to notice, though.

He smiled at the memory and said.

"I remember how I smelt your sweet scent on your father first."

That statement had Jonathan blushing not to his accord.

"I was seventeen back then and I had just got my title as an Alpha of my pack. Derek was my best friend at the time. He was several years older than me and always treated me as his little brother."

Jonathan watched how his eyes darkened with sorrow as he flashed him a sad smile.

"He was a great man, who renounced his title as my Beta to be with his mate. When she died years later and he heard about me taking over, he came back with you and Isabel."

He placed his hand on Jonathan's thigh which made him uncomfortable and a memory flashed in his mind. Of them sitting on a bed, and Evan rubbing his thigh making him blush. He watched him leaning in, and the memory made him jump pushing Evan's hand away.

"Are you okay?" Evan asked with so much concern, worry, and slight of fear.

Jonathan looked back at him and nodded, afraid that words would fail him. Evan didn't probe on it, or maybe he didn't want to press him about it. He just resumed from where he left off.

"You were five when I smelt your scent on your father. I was so restless at the time and thought your father wanted to deny me my mate."

This time, he took his hand and Jonathan tried to pull it away but he had him in a good grip.

Another memory darted. This time, his eyes were blurred with tears staring at some woman making out with someone on the same bedroom. He could feel how his heart broke at the sight, and how he sobbed harder with every moan and grunt coming from that room.

He gasped and pried his sweaty hand away from Evan's, breathing heavily.

"I don't think you're fine, Jonathan." Evan rubbed his back in act of comforting.

No shit.

He coughed and took a large breath. "I'm fine, just continue."

He managed to say and watched how Evan eyed him carefully.

"D-Did you remember anything? Maybe talking about the past is bad for you."

"No!" Jonathan yelled then held his hand shocking Evan by how his eyes grew.

"I mean, I want to know how we met."

He knew that he must have looked vulnerable by how Evan's eyes showed dominance and looked pleased. His dimples deepened as he grinned widely and caught his hand in his.

"I wish I would say that it was magical for you, but it wasn't. Like I said, you were five and I was Twenty years old back then."

Jonathan gulped at the age difference and the first memory he had rewound in his mind. He recalled how Isabel was begging that faceless guy to not reject him. How she called him an Alpha and him sniffing him.

"When I burst through Derek's place and demanded to be handed over my mate, your father was as confused as Isabel was. They both told me that there was no one beside them and you, and I thought they were lying . . . I got a bit physical with your father and that's when you came down."

He was clearly nervous about the last part, lacing his fingers through his tamed jet black hair. Jonathan was eagerly listening to him, though. So far, Evan was telling him the truth and it was just like his dream or memory went on. He carefully listened hoping that he would recall anything else from his past.

He didn't notice that Evan stopped talking when his mind contemplated on what he saw before. It was clear what Evan was going to do in the first memory and Jonathan pondered if he was as well in the second one. If he was the one that woman was kissing.

Delirious whimpered and his heart stung at that.

He snapped back when he felt something warm touching his cheek, and when his eyes focused, he saw Evan hungrily eying his lips. He started leaning in and Jonathan froze in place. His throat felt dry and felt the cold sweat running down his back. His breathing quickened and he was on verge of panicking until someone awkwardly coughed.

Isabel had a nervous look and something else that Jonathan couldn't define. He just flashed her a grateful smile for stopping Evan from kissing him while he pushed away from him, leaving a safe distance between them.

Evan looked pissed and disappointed as he licked his dry lips. Jonathan quickly looked down unable to meet his glare, blushing madly at the idea of being kissed by a stranger. He wasn't sure how he would've reacted If Evan did kiss him.

"Do you mind?"

He heard Evan say gruffly, intently demanding for Isabel to leave. Jonathan inwardly sighed relieved when she didn't. She stood there hesitant about her next action.

"I would like-" Evan went on with a strain in his voice and was cut off by Luke.

"There is man asking for you, Jon."

Evan's glare turned deadly and their faces both turned blank, indication that they were talking telepathically.

Confused, Jonathan asked.

"Who is it?"

He didn't have any guy friends besides Luke, so he wondered who would ask for him.

"It's some stubborn guy who refused to leave when I told him that you don't have friends." Luke said with gritted teeth. Annoyance laced his tone, eying him inquisitively.

Jonathan got up and left the two arguing. His ears caught something about authority and obedience. The scent hit him before reaching the door, and felt his lips tug a smile.

"Tyler."

He greeted his stalker and the other one smirked. He had some comfortable looking blue jeans and some designer's leather jacket with silver straps. It was zipped halfway showing off his V-neck white shirt.

He looked quite handsome and a bit dressy, which made Jonathan blush at the evident effort Tyler made for their man date.

"I'm here for our second date." He said with all seriousness making Jonathan's face brighten.

He touched his heated cheeks in a way to hide his blush, making the other chuckle.

"So cute." He heard him mumble and the familiar animalistic growl erupted.

"What date?"

Both Evan and Luke asked, their intimidating glares piercing through the indifferent wolf. And like he caught on with their clear jealousy, he pulled Jonathan to his broad chest and kissed his cheek.

With wide eyes, he stared at the green eyes of his stalker who grinned with a knowing look.

"Won't you introduce me to your friends, love?"

Jonathan pushed him away and scowled.

"Tyler!" He said in a warning tone and the latter shrugged still wearing that sexy smirk.

"What date is he talking about, Jonathan?" Evan calmly asked him but his eyes were trained on Tyler with a dangerous glint.

He opened his mouth to answer and dismiss what Tyler said as some playful teasing, but the latter beat him to it.

"You know . . . a date where couple go out, have fun then get back home for some foreplay."

He said in a matter-of-fact tone, Evan stepping out fully from the house.

"Oh, is it?"

Evan looked calm and something in the back of his mind urged him to stop him. Jonathan stood between them and smiled nervously at Evan.

"He's just joking,Evan."

His eyes were locked with those brown ones and could see them softening. He was calming him down by looking into his eyes and it made him feel a certain warmth. It would've worked, though, if it wasn't for those manly looking arms that snaked around his waist, possessively pulling him against that hard chest.

"What are you talking about, love." Tyler purred in his ears. His warm minty breath made his body tingle weirdly. Tyler's chin was on his shoulder and he could hear the smirk in his voice.

"We made plans to go out today after our successful first date in the woods."

Luke was the one to step in and talk.

"You met him in the woods? At night?"

Tyler creepily sniffed Jonathan when he tried to pull away and chuckled.

"Yeah, and that was a lovely sight of his bare body."

Evan growled and was pulled back by Luke with a blank look on his face. Jonathan used the opportunity of Tyler loosening his grip a bit, and he pulled away scowling at the grinning stalker.

"Tyler!" He yelled aggravated.

"I can make you scream louder than that, love." His brows furrowed in clear annoyance and anger, which made the leafy green man held his hands up relented.

"I'm sorry. Just got a bit carried away when I saw their faces."

He said with a lovely chuckle that brightened his face. That was when Jonathan noticed that Evan and Luke had disappeared inside the house. He grew worried and a bit scared about his kids' father, and was debating if he should check on him or not.

"That's your mate, I presume?"

Tyler brought him back with a dazzling smile. His green eyes twinkled in the glow of the sunset making them more beautiful.

"I mean, the big, buff and angry looking Asian." He clarified and Jonathan blushed for no reason, or maybe it was his shyness overwhelmed him, and he nodded.

"H-How did you know?"

Tyler shrugged with his hands in his jeans, making the muscles in his neck flex.

"Had a hunch, and he smelled of an Alpha . . . Anyway, I guess you don't have time to learn more about the wilderness."

There was hope in his tone and being so sensitive and thoughtful, Jonathan looked back at the house then turned toward him with a cheerful smile.

"You could come in if you want. I could introduce you to my kids."

"Kids?!"

He beamed at the image of his cute boys and nodded.

"Yeah, I have just found out about them today. Two adorable boys."

"So, he's using the kids' card." Tyler sounded like he was talking more to himself than to him. He wore that smug look which had a devilry behind it.

"I can work with that."

"Work with what?" Jonathan wondered dumbly and the other shrugged him off.

"Can I come in?" Tyler didn't wait for him to answer as he walked in.

"You can." Jonathan whispered to himself and followed him inside. He closed the door behind them and sighed heavily. He wasn't a person who would cause trouble and unnecessary issues. He barely knew Tyler, but he could tell that he wasn't someone to back off from something easily. He was concerned that he may start some unwanted conflict, and his kids would witness that.

He turned to find Tyler waiting for him with a raised eyebrow. Not only him that had that look. Luke and Isabel were eying his stalker curiously. Evan was no where to be seen and it made Jonathan frown.

"Well, Jon." Luke said and nodded toward Tyler who stood there looking around the place.

"Oh," He went on and paused. He didn't tell Tyler not to mention him being in wolf form, and if he said that they met in the woods, it would raise a lot of unwanted questions. But then, he recalled Tyler saying that he met him there and that he saw him naked. He dug in his mind for something to say and Tyler must have understood his hesitation as he introduced himself with a charming smile.

"We met at the library. Jon here, helped me find a book."

Jonathan smiled at him in gratitude, for saving him from spilling the only secret he chose to hide from his best friend. Tyler just winked and looked back at Luke.

"I'm Tyler, by the way." He looked around the house admiring it."Lovely home."

Luke gave him a halfhearted smile and looked surprised when Tyler outstretched his hand for him to shake.

"You must be Luke. Jonathan told me a lot about you."

Jonathan wasn't surprised of him knowing Luke. Tyler was practically everywhere he was.

Creepy stalker.

He smiled when Luke took Tyler's hand and shook it. A look of relief was morphed on his bearded friend's face.

"I guess that's how you learned about his whole issue with waking up in the woods, naked?"

"Yeah," Tyler confirmed and glanced quickly at Jonathan before looking back.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I could smell that he was an Alpha, with a stick up his ass if I may add."

Luke chuckled and Isabel did as well.

"I was just trying to get under his skin."

Luke nodded in understanding and mused.

"And I could tell that you're an Alpha as well. From which pack?"

Smiling, Tyler replied.

"None, I'm afraid. I'm a lone wolf."

Jonathan could see the hurt in his eyes, and it vanished as quick as it appeared.

"Now, the question that should be asked here is, who's this stunning woman?"

Jonathan inwardly rolled his eyes at his deviousness and was kind of relieved that all eyes were now on a blushing Isabel. Tyler took her hand gracefully and placed a kiss on the back of it, like a gentleman.

Amazed, Luke mumbled 'Smooth' under his breath making Jonathan turned his attention to him,then he remembered Evan.

"Umm . . .where is Evan?"

Both Tyler and Luke looked at him. The latter's face hardened and looked nervous all of the sudden. Isabel was the one to speak with a strain in her tone.

"You need to speak to him, Jon." There was some kind of warning that Jonathan noticed. He titled his head a bit in question then looked at Isabel when Luke held his head down. Sadness was written on her face and it didn't help with his case. Delirious alarmed him of something and he picked on the voices of his kids calling their father in bewilderment.

It dinged in his head and it felt familiar. His kids were going to be taken away from him. His eyes filled with tears as he stared at the stairs and his concerns were confirmed. Evan was standing there with the twins looking at him with confusion and hurt.

"W-Where are you. . . What are you doing?"

He rushed for his kids who whimpered slightly when Evan growled at them for trying to run to their dad.

"Daddy!" Alex stammered with teary eyes, Axel sobbing by his side.

Jonathan's heart broke in half at the sight and looked at Evan pleadingly.

"Please don't take them away."

"I'm not."

Evan replied calmly and when his kids tried to pull away from his grip, he growled again, louder this time. His angry eyes looked back at Jonathan showing no mercy in them.

"You want them, then you'll come along."

His words left no room for discussion and Jonathan could tell.

"You can't force him to go back with you this way." Tyler stood in his face with a defiant glare."This is not some world you created, Alpha."

He pointed at Jonathan who was keeping composure for the sake of his kids.

"Jonathan can sue you for custody of his kids, and I'm sure he'll win."

Chuckling lightly, Evan muttered.

"With his past, I don't think he will." He pulled his sons with a tight grip and headed for the door.

"Let's go. We're leaving."

Jonathan stood infront of the door blocking it like his life depended on it.

"Please." He begged and watched how the glare on Evan's face softened a bit.

"I will be waiting in the car." He said in a definitive tone and Jonathan wasted no time to jog upstairs to his room,to pack.

He frantically grabbed everything his eyes caught in his room. With few clothes and some toiletries, he rushed down the stairs and heard Tyler asking Luke and Isabel to do something. He made his way to the door hastily, but Tyler stopped.

"Tyler, please move." He implored, his eyes brimmed with tears.

"I can help you." He said softly and something in his eyes told Jonathan that he would. Yet, he couldn't trust his guts and risk losing his boys. Evan was right. Even if he tried and sued him for custody, he would without any doubt lose. He was nothing but a failure as a father and as a person. He spent six years in a mental facility, and no judge in his right mind would give him custody of two young boys.

He wasn't sure if he would be trusted to even look after a pet.

"You can't." Jonathan pressed and made a move to push him out of the way."No one can and I don't want to lose them."

Tyler opened his mouth to speak and was stopped by Isabel.

"He's waiting, Jon." She made a shushing motion to Tyler and handed him her phone. He understood what she meant, that Evan was in a hearing distance. He quickly tapped in his phone number and handed it back to her.

"Take care of yourself, Jon." He pulled him in a warm embrace whispering in his ears.

"I will help you."

He gave a curt nod and looked at Luke who had a sad look on his face. He looked defeated and Jonathan shot him an understanding smile.

"I will follow you by the end of the week." Again, Jonathan curtly nodded at Luke.

"Can you pass my goodbye to Janey, Sam, and the guys at the bakery?" He waited for Luke to nod before he added. "Please tell that I was rushed, and tell Mrs Dupont thanks for everything."

He followed Isabel feeling the tears flooding down his face. He glanced at the house he grew to love one last time, before looking back at the expensive looking car. His kids had bright smiles in his face, jumping in the back of the car. Jonathan wiped his face and flashed them a smile to hide his sadness.

He walked to the car and got in the back, pulling his kids to his side.

"You made the right choice." Evan said with a supreme tone.

Jonathan didn't need to look at him to know that he was grinning. He heard him sigh after a while of not getting any response, and barked a command to his driver to start the car and leave.


	8. Chapter Seven

The Memories.

Jonathan Dennis & Evan Fong.

Jonathan didn't realize that he slept on the way until he was awaken in someone's arms. His eyes fluttered open and looked around the strange place. His head was leaning on a broad chest and strong arms were carefully carrying him.

Jonathan was surprised that he didn't panic like he usually did when he found himself in an unfamiliar situation or place. Instead, he slowly looked up to see who was holding him and was met with the rough features of Evan.

He didn't seem to notice that he woke up as he carried him up a flight of stairs, pictures arranged along the wall. He caught a glimpse of the art arrangement, pictures of his kids with some playful and cheeky smiles.

Nervous, annoyed and saddened, Jonathan closed back his eyelids feigning sleep. He didn't want to deal with him nor talk to him. He just hoped that Evan would take him to a separate room and not force him to stay in the same room as him.

His heart drummed at the thought of Evan wanting to play house, of asking or maybe even forcing him into starting over, while he still had so many unanswered questions.

He felt himself being placed on something soft and fluffy, what was later recognized as a bed with silky sheets. A furry comforter was dropped over his body securing his warmth. Evan's big hand caressed his cheek for a moment in silence, then he felt him retreat from the room closing the door behind him.

Evan leaned back against the wall sucking the air that left his lungs while carrying his mate. He fought the urge to crawl under the cover next to him. He wanted so bad to keep holding him that it was painful to place him down. He knew that he made the right choice in forcing to come along. He wasn't going to pressure him like this if it wasn't for that guy. He was more of a threat than Luke, and even the latter recognize that. Seeing him holding his mate, planting a kiss on his cheek and him blushing, made his dark side emerge.

He and his wolf on accord of forcing their mate back to their lives. He hated keeping that cold glare while Jonathan was wearing that dire expression.

He glanced one last time at the bedroom door then made his way back down, for some serious instruction to his staff. He knew that Brock must have took care of everything and asked people not talk to Jonathan about the past, but there was one last thing he needed to check if it was covered. A box filled with painful memories that he made sure to hide away in that gloomy basement. He wanted to get rid of it himself, in case Jonathan wanted a tour and the basement was in his map.

Jonathan sighed relieved opening his eyes. He took time studying his surrounding, and felt himself tug a smile when he found himself in bed with his kids. They were curled up against each other like when they were at Luke's place. He smiled and kissed them both before getting off from the large bed to look around.

The room was bigger than his own with a large balcony that was shaded with a thick curtain, that looked chic and antique from medieval ages. A cardinal velvet fabric layered with a sun-kissed cerise chiffon that complemented the royal theme of the room.

The bed alone was made of an expensive kind of wood. It smelled like Claro walnut or Bubinga with heavy figure, Jonathan couldn't quite tell. It looked luxurious, custom-designed and crafted with so much technique and precision. Of course, so was the dresser and the nightstands.

A heavy maroon bed curtain hanging from above making the room look more sophisticated. Jonathan's eyes widened a bit when he saw two ottomans near the bed, implying that his kids needed a footrest as they were getting dressed. Not to forget the dim lighting from the animal shaped lampshades, giving a warm atmosphere to the room. His eyes as well caught the dangling crystal chandelier that looked more expensive than Luke's car.

He approached the dresser when he saw framed pictures in display. It was of Axel and Alex when they were younger. They looked around four or five. Wide grins on their faces, wearing some Christmas sweaters. They were holding gifts that looked heavy for their small arms. Axel had a couple of teeth missing which made him look goofy. Jonathan giggled quietly at Alex who was being naughty in the camera. He was holding two fingers over Axel's jet black head-as bunny ears, while googling his eyes with his tongue sticking out at the camera.

He smiled warmly as he hold the frame next to it, of them again but they looked much younger. They were riding two tricycles with Evan holding the rears to stable them, a warm grin creasing those tired features. Axel had teary eyes and seemed to be having trouble, while Alex looked determined to learn how to ride.

Jonathan swallowed thickly when it hit him that he wasn't there. He wasn't there to assure Axel that he could do it, or to praise Alex for trying. He stared at the picture for few seconds chewing in his lips in clear irritation before placing it down.

Somehow, even that he was with his family, he felt out of place. It has been only few minutes and he had second thoughts about his decision. It made him feel like a bad parent for already wanting to leave.

He pushed away from there and walked to one of the three doors in the room. Opening one to find a large bathroom that looked too ritzy for him. Everything in there screamed money and it made him uncomfortable. A jacuzzi hot tub made out of the finest marble and granite. It had a moroccan theme with its sky blue chandelier. Towel rack that put his own closet to shame. The faucets looked like they were made of gold, with a soap dish that Jonathan thought should be displayed only in museums. He wouldn't be surprised if it was bought in some fancy auction house.

He didn't feel like touching anything in fear of breaking it. His eyes watched in awe the small relaxing arched waterfall, that went on when he was close to it, running on the rocky looking wall. The lighting with it was like a Christmas showoff neighboring house. It made him feel poor, out of place, and dirty for some reason.

He hurried back out and heaved a hefty breath. He eyed the second door and contemplated if he should open it or not. He was slightly scared of what he'd see behind that door. After being intimidated by that fancy looking bathroom, he wasn't sure of what surprises resided behind the second one.

He felt like he saw too much already than he could ever take. He was slightly relieved but still surprised, when he opened the door and was met with a huge walk-in closet. A shoe-rank accommodating the twins footwear. Designer shoes of course, and all those expensive jordans and vans he could never afford. The clothes were organized by color, season, and occasions. It was so unnerving and showed how much of a neat freak Evan was.

He hated the place already and was too much for his simple mind, or even his light pocket. He missed home, where Luke and his family were. His small cozy bedroom and his cramped up bathroom. He was scared of what the house looked like. . . If it was even a house.

He felt like crying when a thought crossed his mind. The idea of suing Evan for custody. He knew that for sure he wouldn't be able to offer his kids such luxury. He didn't have a home for them to begin with, let alone fancy clothes, toys, and soap dishes.

He looked back at his peacefully sleeping sons and frowned. Just by looking at their room, he knew that Evan must have enrolled them in some top notch school in the city. They must have a driver to take them there, even a nanny and some personal maids. He couldn't offer that to them-that if his sons agreed to live with their failure of a dad.

Jonathan was about to close the closet when he spotted a small box on top of a shelf. It wasn't labelled and uninteresting, yet it intrigued him with some insane pull. His heart pulsed as he pulled it down. His hands trembled just for thinking of what was inside the box. He lifted the lid, which was dusty in the clean closet, and was welcomed with the scent of baby powder and lavender.

Inside, there was some cheap looking baby clothes. It quickly dinged in his mind and acknowledged to whom they belonged. With teary eyes, he smiled as he lifted a bib with 'Tough like daddy' embroidered on it. He held it close to his nose sniffing a nostalgic scent that awakened his senses. He hummed pleased at the calm and serenity that enveloped him, which was short lived when his eyes caught a peach undershirt. It had something crusty on it and looked like it wasn't washed. Jonathan wasn't aware that he was crying as his hands studied the plain fabric, until few drops stained the soft material. His heart knew to whom it belonged to before his brain could process it.

Jonathan and Delirious were able to recognize the scent before even reaching his mind. It was his daughter's, Alexandria's baby shirt. He welcomed the dreadful feeling of loss his heart felt, feeling lightheaded, unstable, and he fell to his knees on the carpeted floor; Glaring at the shirt and squeezing his eyes trying to remember his girl.

His eyes stinging. He balled up his daughter's shirt squeezing hard enough to make his fingers ache. He held it tight unable to let go as he cried.

He sobbed a bit loudly when his hand ran through that crusty stuff, that was nothing but his daughter's burp. Sympathetically, his mind showed him a glimpse of a memory. Of him pressing his daughter's body on his face, wailing for his dear child to wake up. Of him cursing someone for what he did while he sobbed on the dirty ground.

As quickly as it came, it disappeared in the thin air. His chest hurt and he didn't know how to deal with it. He wanted to scream, to wail, and to trash the place down but he felt weak even to do so.

His ears heard someone calling his name softly, and when he looked up, both his kids looked at him with sad puppy eyes. He looked away almost immediately not wanting to look at them at this moment. He didn't want to be reminded of how much a screw up he was. He didn't want to see that he was the one placing that sadness, pity and sympathy in their eyes. While Evan have been nothing but keeping them happy, well taken care of, and most importantly proud.

His pained scream cut through the silence in the room, deafening his wolf who whimpered quietly for sharing his misery. It had been only minutes and he already met the floor, weakly sobbing on the carpet. He hated how much of a coward he must have been; for shutting down his brain when everything was too much for him to bear.

He smiled bitterly going through the box. What he found next made his sobbing stop and his heart stop. It was a picture of him holding his three kids, all covered in sweat grinning weakly to a camera.

His kids were still covered in muck, as he held them in his skinny arms. Jonathan laughed a sad laughter, tears welled down again when he was out of his shock. He couldn't tell which of the lightly clothed kids was his daughter, and wondered how she died when they all looked healthy and well.

Small arms were around his neck. Axel was sitting infront of him whimpering for his sadness. His kid looked concerned and uncertain if he could hug him, Jonathan pulled him in his arms, welcoming the warm embrace that he needed.

"I'm sorry." He repeated over and over while Axel begged not to. With the shirt still in hand, he tightened his hands around him crying in his shoulder.

Evan was madly searching for the box. He was sure that he hid it under the stairs of the basement but now it looked like it had vanished. He knew no one was aloud down here except for him. He was the only one who had the key to the damn door, so it was impossible for someone to come down here.

In the middle of his search, he heard Alex calling his name. He sounded panicking and choking on his cries. Evan dropped everything and hurried up the stairs. He found him running around with the help behind asking him what was wrong.

Alex looked broken and out of breath as he pointed toward upstairs. That was when he heard it. The cracking voice of Jonathan uttering apologies.

He didn't know how he got upstairs so fast, with Alex following him behind. Before he could even open the door, he heard Axel begging his dad to stop his wails.

"Jonathan."

He heard Evan call, and when he looked up, he saw the scowl on that cold face. Right beside him Alex with teary eyes. Evan looked angry glaring furiously at the cardboard box, a look that seemed so familiar in his mind.

Soon his brain associated the glare with a forgotten memory. Jonathan was hiding in a closet watching the door with blurred eyes. He was heaving small breath, trying to be quiet while he was at a panicking state. His heart was racing when he heard the footsteps getting closer. He pushed back to the corner curling like a ball, glaring at the door. When it opened, he was met with a tall shadow that he couldn't recognize through the dark room.

He heard himself scream, a glass shattering wail from pain. Jonathan didn't register that he was screaming outside of that nightmare until he heard Axel asking him to stop for scaring him.

He was pulled off his arms by Evan who instructed some two young ladies to take the kids out of the room. By instinct, he curled up in the corner replicating the recent memory. He watched how something glinted in those cold looking brown eyes, as Evan lifted the box and puckered his lip in an ugly frown.

When Jonathan registered that he was going to take the stuff away, he gain some courage and stumbled on his feet snatching the box away.

"Please, I want to keep them."

"No." Evan answered sternly and made a move to take it away, but he didn't let him.

"Give it back, Jonathan."

He barked, a warning tone that startled the torn up soul.

"It's not good for you. Give it back, please." Evan said with a sigh. Hurt, sympathy and pity crossed his face.

Jonathan still didn't want to let go.

Feeling challenged, Evan pushed him against the wall, grasping that box tightly in order to pry it from his arms, but Jonathan's hands were glued to it.

Feeling his anger, Jonathan begged him again to let him have it.

"Please, just for a while."

He dug his fingers in Evan's arm trying to pry his hand from the box. He watched how his glare softened and his eyes brightened from the wet tears threatening to fall.

"Baby, it's not good for you right now." Jonathan shook his head pulling at the box.

"No, Jonathan." Evan said pulling him into his arms."Please, stop."

"It's my fault she died, Evan." Jonathan cried in his chest."I was weak and I failed her as a father."

Evan shook his head and kissed the top of his head. He could hear the strain in his voice as he admitted.

"Nothing was your fault, baby. It was me who failed you and them, resulting in losing her."

Jonathan let go of the box when he felt something wet running down his neck. His eyes widened and his sobbing stopped when he realized that Evan was crying as well. He pulled away staring into his glossy eyes. His heart throbbed against his chest and his breathing ragged catching that immense guilt and torturous blame behind that glare.

"I'm sorry for failing you as a mate." He said cupping his face. Evan looked so broken and he could tell that it was a rare sight, by how uncomfortable he was. His big thumbs caressed his cheeks wiping his eyes from tears.

"She died because of me, Jonathan, not you. So please stop blaming yourself, and stop pushing yourself into remembering the past."

He stared at him intently and Jonathan felt himself nodding.

"Now, I will take the box and-"

"No."

Jonathan shouted, shoving Evan's chest and succeeding in grabbing the box.

"Please." He whimpered and was surprised when that cold surface made it back. He wasn't sure if Evan was faking it before or he was just bipolar. His face contorted swiftly into a mad expression, and his eyes turned scary dark, causing the hair in Jonathan's arm to stand.

"I said, no!" He growled and tried to take it away, but Jonathan wasn't having it and guarded that box with his body.

Evan had his teeth gritted in clear fury. His neck's muscles were flexed and his arms bulged showing their strength. He lifted his hand up and Jonathan waited for the hard hit that never came when someone else stopped him.

It was a guy with dark brown hair and warm big eyes. His face reminded him of the little girl he came in contact with. A cheeky face with deep dimples and a pointy nose softening his rough features.

The man stared at Evan with a blank expression, his pupils twitching indicating that he was using their mind link. His theory proved correct when Evan snarled.

"I want you to find out the fucker who dug this out and brought it here."

He pushed through him with a huff, leaving the room. The man smiled cheerfully, an infectious grin that Jonathan couldn't help but respond to with a weak one.

"I want to apologize on behalf on the Alpha. His nerves are a bit allover the place lately."

Jonathan didn't respond still in shock about what just happened. Evan was going to hit him for wanting to keep something of his daughter.

"I'm Brock, by the way."

He offered his hand for him to shake. Jonathan just stared at it, holding the box tightly closer to his chest. The man retracted his hand and chuckled awkwardly.

"I guess you're tired, Luna."

Jonathan shuddered at the title, a scowl morphed his soft features.

"How about you relax a bit, and I will ask someone to call you when dinner is ready, alright?"

Again, Jonathan didn't answer as he placed the box with care on the bed. Brock nodded, offering his form of reassurance and took his leave.

Jonathan leaned on the headrest studying the picture. Once his eyes cleared from the tears that welled down for quite some time, he could make out the smallest details. The room in the picture looked dark and gloomy. He could see a crack in the pale wall behind him. He looked so malnourished and skinny, unattractively thin. The bedsheet that was covering him looked dirty and covered in blood.

The bed he was in had no headrest or anything for that matter. He could spot the bloody medical equipment near by used probably for the delivery. A condition not suitable for a 'Luna' of one of the wealthiest wolf packs. The place didn't even look sanitary which made him wonder.

What else was Evan hiding?

The door creaked open after few minutes, the twins walked in accompanied by an ashy blond boy. His kids looked hesitant and halted near the door. The skinny guy with them was the one to speak.

"L-Luna, dinner is ready."

His voice was close to a whisper as he stuttered. Jonathan's eyes secretly studied his bony figure. He didn't seem like he ate in days. He had dark circles under his eyes making them look deep and caving. A busted lip and a bruised neck.

He thanked him when he realized that he had yet to give a response.

"I'm not hungry." He stated the truth. Who would be able to shovel anything down his stomach after what happened.

"I won't join them for dinner. You should go and eat, darlings."

He directed the last part to his sons who looked disappointed, unsure, and slightly scared.

He felt himself frown at that expression and wanted to ask, if it wasn't for the shaky voice of their escort.

"I-I can't . . . I mean, the A-Alpha would be mad if I return without you."

His dull hazel eyes were alarming by the panic and terror that was dwelling in them. It only made Jonathan's frown deepen.

What kind of Alpha was Evan?

Delirious growled at that and felt bad for the guy who looked like he'd break into tears any moment now.

With a definitive tone, Jonathan said."Then don't. Alex and Axel will inform him while you keep me company here."

"I-I shouldn't."

"You don't want to?"

He asked softly, an assuring smile playing on his lips. The man looked at the boys then reluctantly shook his head.

"No. Actually it's an honor to even speak to you, Luna."

He felt disgusted by that title, and he sternly muttered to the man.

"Please drop the title, it means nothing to me. My name is Jonathan, and it's what I prefer you to call me by from now on."

The man shifted uncomfortably,his eyes a bit wide for what he said. Axel mirrored his expression while Alex had a deep frown.

He wasn't surprised that Alex was the one to speak.

"He isn't allowed to. All Omegas aren't supposed to talk, mingle or even eat with us."

"And why is that?" He felt himself sweating as the anger started to boil in.

Axel had his head downcast and looked unsure about what his brother was saying. Alex in the other hand, held his head high in pride as he muttered.

"It's the law here, and no one breaks the law. Omegas are born to serve, care and satisfy their masters."

Jonathan felt himself fuming at the words coming out from his own son's lips. He didn't intend to glare at Alex but he did.

"I think it's time for a change, don't you think?"

He didn't know from where that dark tone came. It made both his sons jump back at how deep he sounded.

"But papa said-"

"Your papa doesn't know anything about life, dear. What if Axel was an Omega? Would you not allow him to sleep with you in bed? Not eat with you or talk to you?"

Alex shook his head at each statement, and looked torn and in thought. He looked back at Axel then the Omega.

"I would always protect my brother." He said with determination as his mind crossed some thought. It alerted Jonathan when his calculating eyes caught how his son shot a regretful look at the omega. Not in a mood to probe on it, already feeling the beginning of a migraine, he nodded with a faint smile.

"Okay, then. Why don't you take Axel and tell papa that your daddy will have his dinner in his room with . . .?"

He stared at the man infront of him who didn't register that he was looking at him, dreading with a distant look.

Jonathan cleared his throat, and the man's eyes shot up mumbling an apology.

"Your name?"

"It's Craig, L-Jonathan."

He smiled when Craig quickly corrected himself and looked back at Alex, who nodded pulling his brother with him out of the room.

Once the door closed, Jonathan looked back at Craig who twiddled with his thumbs nervously.

"So, Craig. How long have you been in this place?"

He patted the spot next to him, to which Craig took hesitant steps toward. He mumbled something incoherent and Jonathan arched his brow at him.

He swallowed tensely then mumbled.

"I-It has been three years now."

Jonathan felt disappointed but he didn't let it show. He was hoping that he would get anything from him about his past.

"What's your story?"

He asked him with a smile, observing how he coyly smiled in return, tugging the hem of his baggy shirt that didn't flatter his soft pale skin.

"There is nothing to say, really. I was sold and used since I was ten. The Alpha bought me when I was dying in my last owner's garage. He saved me and I'm grateful."

People were being sold, an image made his skin crawl in disgust. He couldn't believe such thing was still happening in such times. Werewolves or humans, it didn't matter. A soul should never be treated as a slave, used in such way then sold once the purpose was fulfilled.

Craig sounded genuine, though, and Jonathan was confused about his bruises. If Evan had saved him as he claimed, then why was he covered in those dark purple circles around his neck.

"What happened to your neck?"

He asked when Craig looked down with a clear blush for him staring too much. He watched him pull his shirt over his neck in a futile attempt to hide what was clear as daylight.

"Nothing." He mumbled, and Jonathan was having none of that.

"It has to be something, Craig." Musing, he added. "The pack are hurting you, isn't it?"

He didn't need him to confirm verbally by how he balled his hands into fists, and how his body became rigid.

Craig stared back into his eyes with an unreadable look. It took him a whole minute to open his mouth and respond.

"I get clumsy sometimes." He chuckled dryly, rubbing his sore neck. "I know I deserve it for not doing a proper job."

Jonathan grabbed his hand. For the first time initiating a physical contact with a male. He wasn't surprised when Craig flinched a bit.

"No, you don't." He squeezed his hand softly, a soft smile gracing his features. "No one does. You should tell someone if you are being mistreated."

Deliberately he asked, keeping his eyes on the shy and broken man.

"Does Evan know about this?"

He felt him stiffen as he looked away unable to meet his glare.

"No." He lied and Jonathan could tell.

"Don't deny it, Craig. It's not like it'll surprise me." He pulled his other hand making Craig look at him with eyes full with tears.

"He was the one responsible for these, wasn't it?"

Biting his lip in hesitation, Craig nodded and a silent sob escaped his swollen lips. Jonathan's face hardened as he pulled him to his chest, comforting him. He listened to him cry quietly and soothed him with words he was desperately hoping to here himself when he cried.

"I will help you, Craig. I promise."

"I will kill him." Delirious growled dangerously in his mind.

"I won't stop you if you did." Jonathan said to her with determination.


	9. Chapter Eight

Who's Craig?

Jonathan Dennis, Evan Fong & Craig Thompson.

"Secrets within the cracks."

Dinner was served with some delicious variety of food, all were Jonathan's favorites. Evan made sure that Isabel was the one in charge in the kitchen to get each meal perfectly done for his mate.

They were all gathered around the table-his Beta insisted on staying for dinner and it was obvious why. Evan's outburst upstairs had alarmed him and since Jonathan was considered the Luna, the Beta would protect him with all his might.

Waiting for his kids and Jonathan to make an appearance, he could tell that Brock wanted to say something by his tentative glare but he wasn't in any mood to probe.

Evan was never used to being disobeyed. He admitted to himself that he lost control, like he always did when it came to Jonathan, and that if Brock didn't stop him, he would've slapped his mate. Something he was sure he'd regret afterward and it would make it difficult to be forgiven.

Evan was never the one able to control his rage. He was brought up that way by his strict father who everything for him was under undisputed rules.

"You know what you were going to do up there?"

Evan mirrored his Beta's hard look and huffed. He looked away to hide his sorry that his stubbornness wouldn't allow him to express.

"What are you talking about?"

Isabel wondered in bewilderment. It was clear in her judging eyes that she was slightly scared.

Evan groaned internally knowing the venomous words he'd get from that mouth. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it, he was aware of that. It just, his blood was still boiling for not beating obedience out of his mate . . . like he used to.

A sour bile clogged his throat at the words that come across his mind. He felt worse than before knowing that he was itching to hurt him; After he promised to make it up to him, to love and cherish him. Now he was thinking of breaking him . . . again.

Maybe everyone was right? he wondered. Jonathan would be better without me. He could be happy with someone else, like his best buddy or that boyfriend of his, the Alpha. His mate could finally live in peace away from him and his stupid rules. Away from the torturous past and the disappointing future. Heck, even his kids would prefer to leave him if they were given the choice. He was nothing but a bloodthirsty tyrant, self-absorbed moron and most importantly a murderer.

"You're not."

Vanoss muttered firmly and snapped him out from his inner dreading.

"You have done some good in your life and helped this pack reach its peak. Yes, I'll admit that we were both in the wrong at what we did to our mate, but that choice you made back then was pressured by the imposed morals and my pressed urging for a better mate . . . Jonathan was wolfless so no one should blame you."

"Is." Evan cut him off and his wolf hummed in question.

"Jonathan is wolfless. Nothing has changed, and if you want me to get him back just to hurt him again, then it's better to let him go. Besides which, what we did back then was crueler than a rejection. If I knew better, I would have let him go, breaking the stupid bond for him to be free to love again."

"But you didn't. We didn't!" Anger was clear in Vanoss's tone and he knew that it was self-hatred.

"I want him as much as you do, Evan. It was hard for me back then to accept that he doesn't have a wolf. It was crucial for a Luna, Alpha's mate to be as strong as him. Charlotte was the best option at the time . . . It's stupid, I know but . . ."

Vanoss paused like something just dinged in his mind then he added.

"I'm not quite sure about him being wolfless, Evan. Something is not right about him. When you hugged him earlier, I could swear I heard an animalistic growl . . . I think somehow his wolf was there years back but was unable to shift."

Vanoss was right. Evan also considered that fact. Even back then-the reason why he mistrusted Jonathan, he couldn't believe that the pups were his. He thought that it must be a well-constructed scheme for him to forgive his 'traitorous' deed; the incident that Jonathan had nothing in doing and was framed by it. The reason why he didn't believe that he carried those pups, was because he was wolfless, but the major reason was for being a male.

Male wolves even if they were mated with an Alpha or whoever, they couldn't conceive. They needed some godly miracle for them to do so, and that was what happened with Jonathan. His mate was able to give two healthy pups and a sick daughter that was poisoned by wolfsbane.

She was the one who killed his daughter and accused his mate for trying to kill her and her nonexistent unborn child. She made him believe that Jonathan killed his fake firstborn baby knowing that rage would takeover him, making him blind to the truth.

He still remember that day like it happened just yesterday. How he didn't see the baby bump under that torn up shirt, how he didn't question why Jonathan was curled like a ball with his arms around his belly in a protective position. He just saw red as fury consumed him and started kicking the little boy.

"Yeah, the award the worst mates should go to us." Vanoss tried to sound tough but a whimper failed him.

"Evan?!"

He trailed back to reality and was ready to face Isabel's wrath, but was surprised when she looked at him with a saddened look. He could tell that Brock had explained what happened upstairs so he wasn't sure why wasn't she lashing out like some rabid enraged wolf? Why wasn't she disappointed that she told him about Jonathan being alive? Why was she giving him that understanding look?

Evan knew that he didn't deserve sympathy from her. From anyone, he was a monster that killed the only thing that brought joy to his heart. He killed his mate's soul.

Should I even call him mate?

He wasn't sure if he was allowed to. He did rejected him but not only that, he even broke the bond in the worse way possible. That was what took away his mate . . . and his daughter.

The memory painfully flashed in his mind. Jonathan covered in dirt with his daughter in hand. He was being hysterical, delirious and mad. He didn't let anyone come closer to him, not like Evan had any mercy toward him. After taking his boys and gave them to the woman he believed in, he remembered how he laughed at his wailing and ear-deafening screams. How he wanted to pry his daughter from his flailing arms as well but Vanoss could smell the wolfsbane in her blood. It was evident that it was too late for her.

Charlotte was one crazy, mischievous, and cunning woman. She prompt the idea in his mind, of Jonathan trying to kill all his children. She convinced him that the weak boy was the one who poisoned his baby-girl. At the time, the best option for Alexandria was to die in peace. She was heaving from the lack of oxygen in her lungs so he had to be the bad guy and let her go. He uttered the words with ease, severing the bond. He felt the pain tug in his heart which wasn't normal. A strong wolf like him shouldn't feel anything for being mated to a weakling.

Jonathan stopped screaming, and as much as eerie and unsettling the silence was, it was well welcomed.

Jonathan laughed like a maniac after his daughter exhaled her last breath. Evan felt disgusted by how twisted someone could be to kill his own daughter then be thrilled with her death. He spat on that dirty little boy who just grinned creepily, tears were streaming like acid on that weary young face but he didn't care. He was just concerned by the pain that was consuming him. He could taste blood and didn't know why. Jonathan looked fine comparing to him which raised impossible questions.

Evan remembered how Isabel yelled at him to snap out of it and not to comply and complete the ritual. His mate wasn't having it as he spoke bitterly in a bone chilling tone.

"I, Jonathan Dennis, accept your rejection, Alpha Evan Fong."

Simple words that had him collapsing on the ground unconscious after one last look at his dead mate.

"It will take time for him to adjust to the new life."

Isabel's gentle voice brought him back from a memory he tried so hard to forget. Sometimes he wished he was blessed like Jonathan and lost all his memories and all the pain that came with.

"He still has doubts about us, about his past and he doesn't trust us, Evan. Maybe we were wrong by taking this approach and hiding everything from him . . . I think we should help him remember, maybe then-"

"Maybe then he'll remember how much of a jerk I was to him and leave me? Is that what you want?!"

His fist met the table making the fine china dishes shake and clatter.

Brock still had that disapproving glare as he argued.

"I know one thing for a fact, and that is you should control your anger better . . . What Isabel is suggesting, is reasonable and I believe it will work best in your favor."

Evan opened his mouth to object but Brock didn't let him as he continued.

"What will happen if he woke up one day with his memories back? With both of you in bed as a loving family and him realizing how fake it is?"

Evan looked down entertaining in his mind what Brock had just said. He knew that they were right and that he was living in some fantasy land. Jonathan was getting his memories back piece by piece. The look on his face from earlier confirmed it. He wouldn't deny that he was hoping his mate would lose his memory for eternity. For them to start fresh with new, happy and loving memories, but fate apparently refused to give him such free pass.

"Evan," Isabel went on with a soft smile on her tired face. Her hand placed gently on his arm with a soothing feeling. The loving warmth radiating from her made him feel at peace and calmed his nerves.

"You're a different person now and I'm sure once he'll learn the truth, he'll see that as well."

"Don't be so sure." He chuckled dryly.

"I'm sure he will. Jonathan has a big heart-"

"I'm not talking about Jonathan." He countered through gritted teeth making her retract her hand.

"I'm talking about me being different, Isabel . . . It literally takes one wrong word for me to flip out and turn into a raging beast."

"Then control it!" Brock half-yelled firmly. "Control your damn urges before you lose him again for good . . . I swear Evan, if you don't pull yourself together, I will be the one taking that poor guy away from you, and this time, I promise you won't find him."

He snapped his head toward Brock, a dangerous fire tingling in his brain. He could see himself jumping across the table and biting his head-off. He would've done it if he didn't sniff his kids' scent in the air.

Axel had a fearful gaze on him while Alex had his jaw clenched. Jonathan wasn't with them as he instructed them to but he wouldn't blame them. Jonathan was probably still shaken and scared.

"He refused to eat?" He asked in a form of confirmation and his brow knitted when Alex shook his head.

"He wants to eat upstairs . . . alone."

Evan could always tell when his kids were lying. Alex looked nervous, and by what hard years taught him, people get nervous if they were shy or they were hiding something, and his son wasn't a shy kid.

He could tell that he was trying to hide something from him. He took a moment admiring the fact that his son could pull a straight face in this situation, not knowing that what also gave him away was his trembling brother. Axel was like a lie-detector, his eyes twitching uncontrollably with each lie his twin uttered.

Evan pulled Axel by his side and looked back at Alex. It was a cruel method, he was well aware of that but he was sure it would work.

"Now, you try and lie to me again and I will punish Axel instead."

Alex's eyes bulged out in sheer panic and fear. The poor kid tried to reach for his brother who started whimpering but Evan didn't let him.

"Again I will ask you, why is he not with you?"

Alex bit his trembling lip trying to stop himself from saying something. Evan hummed and made Axel bend down with his belly on his lap.

"Suit yourself."

He faked getting ready to spank the boy and was surprised when Isabel was the one to speak.

"He's with Craig."

She placed her hand on her mouth, indicating that it was the impulse of the moment that made her speak.

"You mean Craig Thompson?"

Evan asked after he let go of the boy who looked relieved to be off the hook. His small hand wrapped around his brother's tightly.

Isabel nodded and gestured for the boys to come her side. It hurt how they gladly obliged, happy to be away from him.

Sometimes cruelty is needed to set boundaries and enforce principles.

Evan looked away from her to Brock who looked as shocked as he was, and pushed back his chair.

"Please don't, Evan. Craig wanted to see him and promised he won't say anything from the past."

"He's with him right now woman!" His teeth were clenched as he spoke dangerously low.

"Jonathan won't ask him to stay with him if he didn't remember something, or that big mouth Craig hasn't said anything."

Brock was in his way when he tried to walk up the stairs. Evan could feel his heart hammering in fear and his chest heaving in pure anger. He was again losing control and wanted nothing but to see blood to calm his nerves.

"Move!" He barked and didn't wait for him to comply as he shoved out of the way.

"You'll regret it if you hurt him, Evan."

Brock called after him in a resonating steady tone.

"He's not the same Jonathan as before and I'm sure you're aware of that."

Evan stood rigid midway listening to his Beta speaking his mind. He released a breath to cool his rage then continued his way up the stairs.

Cruelty is needed to set boundaries and enforce principles . . . to get back my mate.

Craig pulled away after a while and blinked back the tears. He studied his childhood friend's face and felt immense guilt for not telling the truth. Well, the truth of the years they spent together before everything hit the fan.

He wondered how his friend managed to look the same anyway, even after all these years. He was secretly hoping that he'd remember him and got quite disappointed when he didn't. It wasn't like they shared some sentimental and emotional memories together. They merely met whenever Evan wasn't around.

Craig was the one who told him more about wolves, about the heat and mating. They would spend their afternoon dreamily talking about what their future life would be like, about how their mates would look like and the things they'd experience with them.

Craig being the stepbrother of Charlotte, the woman who screwed everything for Jonathan, was punished for telling him the truth and was sold by his father to a tyrant as a servant. Being a male Omega was rare but not as rare as his friend.

Males could never get impregnated, and when Evan saved him from that hell and he learned that the twins were Jonathan's, he got astonished. He started doing some research and secret investigations to find out the truth. Unfortunately, nothing uncovered how Jonathan could carry his kids.

Evan brought him from that hellhole only to put him in another one. Him snooping around got him suspicious, and no one was as dangerous as Evan when he suspected someone. Craig tried to go down to the forbidden basement and see what was hidden there. Some of the staff told him that it was there where his friend was captured, tortured and raped. It was there where Jonathan had his babies and where he lost them as well.

Craig managed to steal the key from Evan and make a copy. He managed to sneak down there, only to see a normal basement. Actually, more than normal. It looked clean. The floor well polished, a comfy sofa, a huge TV and a mini fridge. There was nothing suspicious just some couple boxes and that was it. He got confused why Evan would risk the trouble of keeping everyone out of the place. There was nothing in first place to get all this protective about.

That was until he came upon the layout of the house.

There was a hidden room down there that he missed. He tried to get down there again when Evan was busy with the news of Jonathan being alive, that was when his luck ran out. Evan found him by the basement door trying to unlock it, and he got enraged. He never laid a finger on him before-only his pack's mates did using him as punching bag, but yesterday was different.

Not only Evan punched and kicked him, he tried to kill him accusing him of spreading the pack's secrets and operations to rogues. He didn't even let him defend himself and if it wasn't for Brock, he could've died.

Craig watched how those neon blue eyes narrowed in a calculating look, and he bit his lip to force the truth from coming out. He was told not to talk to him, and he used Axel's love for him to convince Alex and Isabel not to say anything as he visited him.

He missed him and wanted to see how the years affected him. Yet, he didn't expect that his whole personality would change as his memories got lost.

"Jonny."

He whispered with a shaky voice determined to uncover the truth. He was probably going to get beaten anyway when Evan would find out.

The frown deepened on that peaceful face and those beautiful eyes twinkled with familiarity.

"That was what I used to call you when we were kids." He sheepishly smiled waiting for his reaction.

Jonathan didn't quite understand him. Didn't he just said that he joined the pack three years back? How was he now saying that he used to call him Jonny? Although, the nickname did feel familiar to him somehow.

"What do you mean? I thought you . . ."

Jonathan cut himself off when the other shook his head, his eyes dropping low on the furry blanket.

"I didn't lie when I said I was brought here three years ago but I did know you before that." A smile graced his busted dry lips.

"I was only seven years old when your family moved in to the house. Your father didn't seem to approve living here but the Alpha refused to leave you away from him . . . You were this adorable, bubbly little five years old boy who was curious about everything."

Jonathan lifted his hand from around him and scowled. He could feel his brows furrowing in a faint anger and hurt.

"You knew me yet you pretended that you don't."

"I'm sorry. I really am, but the Alpha asked me not to see you nor talk to you. He didn't want me near you afraid that I may jiggle your memory. I only begged your kids and mother to let me see you, Jonny . . . I know I shouldn't lie but he'll kill me if he knows that I'm with you right now."

Anger deflated a bit and was exchanged by panic.

"But I just told them to inform him that I'm with you."

Jonathan shot up from the bed and tried to pull him up.

"You should leave, Craig."

"No, it will be alright. I linked Alex to keep it from the Alpha. He'd only tell him that you'll eat in your room."

He assured him yet Jonathan felt something clearly wasn't right. It was like he could feel a dark aura coming from behind his door, and jumped back startled when the door barged open.

By instinct he pushed Craig gently behind his back, his eyes held by those angry looking brown orbs.

"You just came back home, the kids are dying to be with you, yet you refused to share your first meal with them."

Evan wasn't shouting but he looked angry and deadly. He didn't spare a glance at Craig and his cold eyes were boring on his own. Jonathan felt guilty about what Evan said. He knew that he was right. The poor kids must be disappointed by him . . . again.

"I . . . umm, I wasn't thinking." Came his broken excuse and stepped back pushing Craig further in the room as Evan made his way toward him. He looked hurt as he stopped walking, sighing exasperated.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I crossed the line."

The apology didn't reach his features as they were stone cold. Jonathan debated if Evan was even capable of feeling. If that cold heart of his had experienced anguish and hurt. It was unsettling how his expression would change in mere seconds, like he was changing masks in an incredible speed.

How could anyone trust someone like that?

For someone who lost his memories of the past, Jonathan found himself searching the essence of people in their eyes. They were the only things that wouldn't lie to him. Evan's were always screaming danger.

They didn't lie when they said that the eyes are the mirror of the soul.

He reluctantly nodded afraid to upset him, not concerned by his well-being but more about Craig's. The way Evan wasn't recognizing his presence was pretty unsettling.

"Now, I understand if you don't want to eat your dinner with me but don't do this to the kids. They actually made plans for you to meet their wolves after dinner so please, just for their sake."

Jonathan didn't know what to believe. A minute Evan would look dangerous, devious and relentless then in mere seconds he'd be caring, loving and compassionate. He didn't know if Evan was demented or he was just that good in acting. He was confusing, everything about him was confusing, unnerving, and it made him uncertain.

Suddenly he felt himself grew nervous. He glanced back at his shaking supposedly childhood friend before meeting those cold eyes.

"C-Can he join us?"

Evan didn't answer as his jaw clenched. He looked like he was holding back . . . a lot. The silence was getting uncomfortable that was broken by the coy voice of Craig.

"It's fine, Jonathan . . . I mean, Luna." Craig corrected himself when Evan's head snapped his way. He felt himself melt under his glare.

"I ate earlier and I should get back to work anyway."

"Nonsense!" Jonathan objected then looked back at Evan and his sudden confidence vanished again.

"C-Can he please eat with us?"

Evan again didn't answer and stared at Craig, by the way his eyes were twitching, Jonathan could tell that they were conversing through the pack's link. Something he couldn't understand and was a bit jealous he couldn't be part of.

It was awkward; Like really awkward for Jonathan. He was used to people chatting and laughing while ravishing the delicious food. The atmosphere around this table was heavy and uncomfortable. Axel was just glaring at his food with teary eyes, Alex by his side playing with his food. That nice guy, Brock, was eating silently. The same for Isabel.

Jonathan's eyes went to Craig who seemed happy to be able to eat. His eyes didn't lift from his plate as he shoveled everything down. Seeing him eating likewise made Jonathan frown. It was obvious that he was starving which raised again a lot of questions.

Jonathan was sitting by Evan whose eyes never left him. He could feel his body heating up whenever Evan's knee brushed his. He could tell that it was deliberate from that crude's side. They have a lot of space between them but Evan chose to pull his chair closer to his.

He cleared his throat to break through the awkwardness when he felt that something else was touching his thigh. He pretended not to notice as he smiled dearly at his sons.

"Your . . . father," Jonathan went on finding difficult to refer to Evan as their father. "said that you want to show me your wolves?"

Both their eyes brightened as they nodded. He smiled when Alex pushed his plate trying to get up, only to go back to his seat when Evan growled. Jonathan looked at him with a scowl he couldn't stop from reaching his face.

Evan didn't look his way as he addressed his kids.

"You know the rules. Don't leave the table until everyone is done."

With some unrecognized rebellion, Jonathan muttered, a smirk creased on his lips.

"Fuck the rules. Let's have fun."

He ignored Evan's glare as he gestured to his kids to show him the way. They hesitantly stood up while eying their furious father.

Jonathan looked back at him firmly and he could feel Delirious was itching to takeover.

"Do you mind?" He asked in a defiant sense and smiled when the Alpha nodded with a dumbfound expression.

"Great!"

He beamed at his kids and motioned for Craig to come along. The latter was burping from the amount of food he downed inside his stomach.

Jonathan couldn't believe the house he was in. It was big, vast and expensive. Evan was rich by the look of it. His house accommodate everything needed. The kids literally didn't have to go outside if it wasn't for school.

Who does build an amusement park in his backyard?

The more Jonathan discovered the more he dreaded. His kids were well spoiled to an extent he was sure he could offer.

Axel was holding his hand and pulling him toward a secluded place in the vast garden. He shyly explained how that place held a sentimental value for him and his brother. Alex did look nervous, his hands in his pullover pockets and his shoulders slouched.

They arrived to an indeed beautiful spot, decorated in one of the most beautiful flowers Jonathan laid eyes on. They all stood near the fence, Craig gave an encouraging nod to the twins.

He watched them with amazed eyes and a slight of frown as they removed their clothes and shifted. It looked really painful by how their faces contorted. It was clear how Axel was trying too hard not to scream.

"I thought it was painless?" He wondered aloud and Craig tilted his head confused.

"Shifting is always hard." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Their bones practically change positions so it's painful."

"But," He began then bit his lip to stop himself from asking. He didn't want Craig to ask him many questions. He could tell that he was a curious guy and would definitely probe to get his answers.

His eyes were on his boys as the midnight fur started to show. Delirious expressed her confusion as well for it being that unpleasant.

After few seconds, two identical black wolves with white paws stood infront of him. Delirious whined for not being able to meet them but she agreed with his choice to keep it a secret for now.

His hands brushed over the silky fur and he beamed from inside out when they started whining. He crouched down and let them nuzzle their faces in his neck, giggling whenever their tongues flicked his soft skin.

They sat there playing for a while until Alex nudged him toward an area behind a huge tree. Their eyes showed the sadness they felt that made the smile leave his face.

He felt the presence before seeing it. A small graveyard that had three tombstones. Jonathan knew better than cry infront of his kids again at the sight of that small grave. He smiled meekly at the twins, dismal clear in his crystal eyes. He opened his arms wide for an embrace, they didn't hesitate to give.

The wolves whined softly in his neck. It made his heart sink further down but he prompt himself to stay strong. His eyes scanned the name of his daughter and the fresh flowers on her grave.

"Whenever I couldn't find them, I would come and look in here."

Craig explained with a sympathetic smile.

"They favored this place for the sole reason that you were there with them."

Jonathan followed Craig's line of sight and noticed the grave by his daughter's. The grave was covered by the flowerbed filled with blue orchids. A small, dirty and weary teddy bear was by its side. He brushed his hand on the name and a surge of sorrow filled his heart. It was his grave, or his old self's grave.

The area depicted the amount of glum this place witnessed. He hugged the twins tighter when he read to whom it belonged the third one. His father's grave was as well there making it hard for him not to cry.

"We should leave." He dejectedly mumbled and Alex growled sadly. Axel whimpered by his side and Jonathan didn't want to disappoint them anymore.

"Let's go play some place else." He added.

Giving one last glance at his daughter's before forcing a smile on his face. They wiggled their tails in agreement and they all made their way to another area in the garden.

Laughter erupted again, Jonathan well aware that his kids were trying too hard to get him to smile again. They were playfully fighting each other, showing off their fighting skills. Jonathan would laugh whenever Axel cleverly would whine and pretend to be hurt to distract his brother with a surprise attack.

It was all a beautiful a sight until interrupted by the biggest wolf Jonathan had ever seen. It looked bigger than Luke's. All black with a pair of red glowing eyes. The kids stopped playing, bowing their head in submission. Craig as well shot up from his comfortable sitting position on the grass and joined the twins.

Jonathan didn't feel fear, more like he was astonished by the amount of power coming off that mysterious wolf. Delirious was silent like she knew and suspected something. His eyes left those scarlet red ones for a second to shoot a silent question to Craig.

"That's Vanoss, Alpha's wolf."

The big wolf snarled at Craig like he didn't appreciate the introduction. Jonathan noticed how they all flinched at his threatening growl but he still didn't feel afraid. The wolf was different. His red eyes were more expressive than Evan's which made him feel a certain relief. Yet still, he kept his guard up. There was an evident deviousness about them, like the wolf was aiming for something.

"Vanoss," He tested his name and the wolf looked back at him fondly. Jonathan felt himself move toward him and carefully placed his hand on the top of his head. His head brushed behind those bit torn up ears and giggled again when the wolf nudged him with a gentle force, making him sit down on the humid grass.

"I love your name."

He spoke the truth and the big wolf whined. His hand explored that muscled body, not caring for it being intimate. It was an opportunity for him to touch a wolf bigger than normal so he took it.

The wolf's face got closer to his own and he flashed him a smile, and like it encouraged him, his tongue flicked his nose making him giggle.

It was adorable.

Evan's wolf was gentle, caring and trusty more than his human side.

Jonathan couldn't have spoken too soon than this moment. Brock appeared with clear shock and panic in those warm eyes.

"Vanoss don't!" He screamed making Jonathan scowl at him for being loud.

He looked back at the wolf whose eyes looked glossy, filled with tears. It made him sad for seeing him that way. He hugged him caressing his fur soothingly, and this time everyone screamed in unison.

"No!"

He didn't register the pain until he felt something warm running down his neck.

The big wolf bit him where that faint mating mark was.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to @Aikosan.  
> Btw, I hate the fact I had to write it.

The Memory Trail.

Jonathan Dennis.

*You can close your eyes to reality but not to memories.* Stanislaw Jerzy Lec

 

Jonathan woke up with a strong headache that cut through the left side of his head. The blinding light as well wasn't helping when he tried to open his eyelids. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell that he wasn't in a familiar place. His mind wondered about where was he? About what happened before he went to sleep?

His eyes shot open when the memory that dwelled inside his mind became clear. With his hand on his neck, he traced the outline of a fresh bite mark on top of the old one. He gasped in sheer fear when he took in the strangely familiar surrounding. His brows pulled up in panic and shock at what was he doing here.

Evan's room.

Why do I know that it's Evan's room?

It didn't take too much for him to realize what was so different. His rusty memories were back. He could remember everything.

His head started spinning and the headache just got ten times worse. Jonathan felt like inside his head was a ballistic bomb awaiting to be detonated. A slideshow of images playing at an abnormal speed making him groan loudly from the pain. Not only him but Delirious as well was whimpering from the pain.

The large bedroom door softly opened and his best friend walked in. Luke had this concern look on his face as he searched around the vast room, until his warm eyes landed on the bed with him lying helplessly on.

Seeing his face triggered the new found memories. His eyes bugged open as the weird feeling made it back. The room suddenly turned blurry and the scene around him changed.

Jonathan found himself near a front door. The door of Evan's manor- he still recalled when his sons showed him around. He could tell he was young by just looking at his friend. Luke had a goatee, the beginning for his glorious beard he proudly groomed now. His body was leaner yet you could tell he worked out a lot.

His eyes were glinting in clear joy, amusement and adoration. He looked hesitant scratching the back of his head and looking at him with scared puppy looking eyes.

"What I wanted to say, Jonathan, is that I love you."

A confession that made his smile falter. He could tell what kind of love Luke was expressing and how much it was troubling for him.

"W-What are you talking about, Luke?" He felt himself scowl. "What about Janey? She is your mate! You just found her yesterday and now you're saying this nonsense."

Luke eyes didn't leave his own. His face muscles tensed and took one more step toward him leaving no room for personal space.

"It's you who should be my mate not her! It's a mistake."

He shook his head to emphasize his disapproval.

"The goddess made a mistake for choosing that bastard as your mate and to me." His voice trailed off and his lips formed a thin line, glaring at nothingness.

"What do you mean? You know who my mate is?!" Excitement trembled his voice.

Jonathan felt his brows quirked at what came out from his young version's mouth. It only meant that back then he wasn't aware that Evan was his mate.

Luke shook his head and dismissed his question making him whimper in disappointment.

"It doesn't matter."

The determined tone made him shiver and the cool chill reached his spine when Luke's hands pulled his hips toward his body, making him stumble a bit. With wide stunned eyes, he watched his face grew near until his lips were devoured by those cold, soft and experienced ones.

Jonathan did gasp at the memory and felt slightly betrayed that Luke never told him he kissed him before, and by what happened next, he could tell it was his first kiss. He recalled not showing any resistance as well, afraid of upsetting his friend as he grunted against his mouth. It felt strange, tasteless, and most importantly . . . wrong.

He saw himself pushing him away and hurriedly getting inside the house. His fingers on his lips in utter shock and a contemplative frown plastered on his face. He was shaken from this state when a lethal growl was heard.

Evan was standing infront of him fuming. His eyes changing between him and his wolf. His hands formed into fists and his lips had an angry frown creased upon.

"U-Uncle Evan." He heard himself whimper and Evan took long strides toward him, gripping his arm with so much force making whine from the pain.

He could tell that Evan wasn't that violent with him by how his eyes grew and how the hurtful tears welled up.

"You're hurting me." He sobbed and Evan pushed him against the wall.

"Why would you let him kiss you?! He is not your mate and you let him do something like that?!"

Jonathan felt his confusion at what he was saying. He could tell that it shouldn't be a big deal for Evan since he himself was kissing people who weren't his mate. But the thought never left his mind as he just stared back at those dark eyes.

"You liked it?! Are you this much of a whore to like kisses from other guys?!"

The words hurt coming from him, someone he had so much respect and love for. But it didn't hurt as much as when Evan barred his fangs and plunged them deep into his soft skin.

That scream . . .

Jonathan couldn't help but glare at Luke who was shaking him.

"I came as soon as I could. I knew I shouldn't let you go with that fucker." 

He tried to brush his hair off his face but Jonathan pulled away. He watched his Adam Apple bob as he gulped hardly.

"I'm sorry, Jon." He began and made another move to touch him again but Jonathan snapped.

"Don't touch me!"

His words shocked his bearded friend and he retracted his hand with a sorrowful look.

"What-"

"Please leave." Jonathan cut him off with a sharp tone.

"But why?" Luke pressed then his eyes narrowed."If you think that I knew he'll mark you then you're wrong."

"I remember Luke." He muttered with a sigh and watched him pale with a look of disbelief. "I remember everything and it hurts."

He was hoping not to break infront of his friend but he couldn't take it. His neck was sore, his mind and head hurt and he felt betrayed. On top it all, he was feeling weird, like he was out of his body or something. Like the memories were his and yet didn't belong to him.

It was strange and frustrating.

Before, he wanted nothing but see a glimpse of the past, but now, he wasn't quite as sure.

"You do?!" Luke shaky voice brought him back."I mean, you remember everything?!"

Jonathan didn't answer as his mind wondered again. This time, he was in the very room he was in right now. He was sniffling and his eyes felt swollen holding tightly a pillow. The earthy scent of that soft cushion was intoxicating and calming.

The door opened and Evan walked in wearing a tired and guilt filled expression. He had some jogging grey pants and sleeveless white undershirt, seemingly his nightwear.

"Still crying?" He said softly and sat by his side.

Being the spoiled child he was back then, which was surprising to Jonathan, he lifted the fluffy comforter over his head and huffed.

A faint chuckle was heard from Evan then he pulled down the cover.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan. I was angry and you know how stupid that makes me."

"You hurt me." He was crying again."It hurts." His small hand rubbed the still swollen bite.

"I know, Jonathan." Evan cooed and replaced Jonathan's hand with his fingers.

"I could heal it for you if you let me."

His eyes showed so much care, not how Jonathan was expecting. Like Evan from the past was a different person. His face was expressive like an open book, not like now. Jonathan was sure that he as well was different.

He seemed more like a naive, innocent and dependent boy.

"Nothing has changed." Delirious reminded him making him roll his eyes. His wolf apparently was accompanying him through this rocky trail of memories.

He felt his young self nodded to Evan with a pout formed on his lips.

"Will my mate be angry at me?" He mused in a grim tone and Evan sighed.

"He won't." He paused giving him time to process the words, and sighed heavily with a clear defeated expression. Jonathan never felt more stupid in his life than then.

"The same moron as ever." A sly remark from Delirious.

"Hey!" He protested and she shushed him when Evan started talking.

"It's time for a serious talk, Jonathan." He felt himself nodding. Those warm fingers left his neck and he heard himself whimper at that loss of warmth, but was soon forgotten when Evan's face grew near his own.

"I will heal the bite." He told him.

His warm and minty breath fanning on his face. A certain warmth tingled his body making him spontaneously bite his lip. He nodded in a hazy state, held by those love filled eyes.

Evan smiled fondly then his nose brushed his neck, breathing heavily against his soft skin. He took a sharp inhale, taking in his scent and both young and present Jonathan shivered in an undeniable want.

Something wet and warm tended that wound. Evan's tongue danced carefully and agonizingly slow over that bite, relieving him from that straining pain.

"All better." Evan hummed and pulled away, making Jonathan want to hide his flushed face. A genuine smile graced those thin lips as he moved his hands away from his face.

"Now, about the talk."

Jonathan urged him to talk trying to steer him away from his embarrassment. He could feel his pants tightening a bit which was strange to his young self and humiliating to him at the present. Delirious was snickering calling him a horny wolf but she as well sounded a bit dazed.

He didn't feel to point that out since he was losing either way. He couldn't deny that it felt great having Evan's mouth on his skin and that there was a slight of crave for it to happen again.

"He marked us!" Delirious sneered and reminded him again."That perv would go nowhere near us from now on."

He couldn't agree more.

"Baby," Evan went on, him and Delirious grew silent. "I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner but I was waiting for you until you grew up."

He paused for a moment and Jonathan could tell that he was thinking about how to break it to a such dense mind.

"I'm your mate, Jonathan." He heard himself gasp, frown then giggle in disbelief.

"Not funny." Jonathan mumbled in a scolding voice, still giggling in a goofy way.

"That's why I'm not laughing." Evan scooted a bit to his side watching his face with an analyzing look.

He felt himself frown, entertaining the words in his simple mind.

"Why would you kiss people if you knew I'm your mate?" He whispered with a teary gaze on that weary face.

"I couldn't tell you, baby." Evan got himself in a comfortable position, holding him against his chest.

"I wanted nothing but to tell you, especially when you started hanging out with Luke and Craig but I couldn't."

"And kissing people?"

Evan lifted his chin so that he could wipe those tears off his face.

"I have needs, Jonathan . . . It's hard to have your mate next to you all the time and you can't do anything to them. You can't touch them, kiss and love them."

Jonathan was blushing by now, so was his past self.

"It was really hard to have you on my lap without reacting, or sleeping with you in this bed without . . . What I mean, I had to do something before my wolf go insane."

Jonathan looked down at his chest thinking. It all made sense in his naive mind. Craig have told him how wolves would get if their mates were near. He told him some naughty stuff they'd do to them. It was really fascinating how much Craig knew about this stuff.

"I marked you because I was jealous and angry that he gets to kiss you before me." Evan resumed in a thoughtful tone.

"Normally, I would need you to mark me as well or our wolves would go insane. . . I mean, my wolf."

Jonathan felt his insecurities kick in and a sad whimper escaped his lips. He could hear himself thinking about how unworthy he was for Evan. Being wolfless was crucial that even someone as naive as him understood.

"Hey!" Evan made him meet his gaze again."Shit . . . I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I just wanted to explain."

Jonathan's body shook, tears flowing down with ease.

He was just so sensitive.

"You're going to reject me."

He choked out and Jonathan snorted at how his past self predicted the future. His wolf joined him with a dry laugh when Evan denied it.

"I won't baby, I promise."

Jonathan scowled at the promise Evan didn't keep.

Musing, Delirious muttered.

"I think your mind is processing which memory to show first. It's like, it's preparing you for something bad and terrible that happened."

"You're right. I know something bad is yet to be revealed but I don't know if I'm ready."

"Me too."

He felt her hesitation and slight of fear as well. For the first time, Jonathan felt that his wolf was weak. She always seemed tough, indifferent and slightly insane but never weak. She even whimpered a bit and he couldn't blame her. His heart as well was hammering at what was evidently going to be heart breaking.

"Jonathan?!"

He was still in the memory but he could hear Luke loud and clear.

"I don't what happened. He said he remembered then spaced out."

He frantically explained to someone, and Jonathan wanted to tell him that he was okay, but was afraid to stop the memory and not being able to see it again.

"Snap out of it, Jonny." Isabel's soothing voice came next and she sounded really concerned.

His mind brought him back to what he was uncovering. Now him and Evan were in the same position snoring softly as sleep took over. He was now hovering above both of them like he got separated from his body. He had a clear view of himself and he was now sure that he was young. Yet still with the same soft features and the same sleeping habits apparently.

His feet were tangled around Evan's, mouth slightly opened drooling on his chest. It was embarrassing for Jonathan to see that he didn't change a bit. To this day, he wouldn't sleep without hugging something or someone.

Delirious started laughing and it was clear why. He was humping Evan's leg moaning slightly from the friction. It was very degrading especially when Delirious got her point confirmed, about him being a horny.

He watched how Evan stirred a bit then his eyes fluttered open. He must have felt Jonathan's hard to miss embarrassment and he tensed. He didn't look comfortable and seemed to be trying to find a way to pry his legs away. Jonathan clang to him like a monkey hugging a tree and all his attempts failed.

"Jonathan." He gently shook him and after the third try he was successfully awake. Jonathan watched his young self rub the blurriness then he looked with a scowl at Evan.

"What?" He sounded a bit irritated and Evan pointed to his problem.

"Go take care of that and get back to sleep."

His face brightened at how flatly he muttered those words. Delirious was having the time of her life, laughing at his dismayed look that he shared with the young Jonathan.

He watched how he stiffened then slowly lifted his eyes with a kicked puppy look toward Evan.

"I don't know how." He said under his breath.

Delirious of course went into a fit of laughter that Jonathan couldn't help but join as well. It was the shameful truth that he was still unable to perform right.

Evan looked uncomfortable and seemed trying to gather his thoughts. After a solid minute of silence, he sighed.

"Of course you don't." He sounded like he was talking to himself. "No one had showed you how and it's my fault. With no school and supervised TV watch time, It figured." He admitted.

"You didn't go to school?" Delirious wondered and he absently shrugged.

"Apparently."

That only made him hungry for more. He wanted to know more about himself and about why he wasn't able to go and study like normal kids? Why was he sharing a bed with Evan in first place? How his father died? And most importantly, why was he rejected?

A moan brought him back to find Evan's hand inside his pajama pants. His young self was writhing in his grasp, moaning and panting as Evan worked his way up and down his shaft. As erotic it seemed, it looked wrong in Jonathan's eyes. Mates or not, Evan, an adult at that, shouldn't do something as revolting as that to a minor.

He could feel the confusion, the uncertainty and fear past Jonathan was experiencing. Yes, he could tell it was sensual and helping in this situation but it could've been avoided and handled differently.

Delirious seemed to disapprove as well as she growled lowly at the sight.

"U-Uncle Evan." His past self managed to say. He didn't know if he wanted him to stop or to fasten the pace.

"Call me Evan." The perv whispered slowly and seductively in his ear, working his way to that innocent soul's climax.

"Evan."

He moaned and the older guy groaned against his neck. He started nipping and licking the side of his neck to his throat. He was no longer by his side and was now hovering above him. His hand still working wonders that reached the small boy's groin.

Jonathan was heaving, glaring at the man who used the situation to make some perverted fantasy of his come true.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked with no attention of taking a no as an answer. He already had him at his mercy, thumbing his swollen slit to prevent him from cumming. It was a weird sight but Jonathan forced himself to watch. He wanted to know what kind of man Evan was, and so far it was disappointing.

He watched his younger version nod in clear defeat, itching for that colossal hand to move again and provide him with a forbidden pleasure. Evan smirked deviously before taking his lips with his own in a kiss that looked mature and pornographic for Jonathan. 

He was repulsed by how those lips devoured his own. How his tongue raped his inexperienced mouth in a heated and hungry kiss. He was out of control and could've probably went further if his young version didn't release in his hand.

He heaved a frustrated breath as he pushed away from him. His eyes hardened like the realization of what he just did hit him.

"This is our little secret, Jonathan. Don't tell anyone." He sounded soft and gentle but there was an authority hidden in his tone.

"Jonathan?!" Isabel yelled and his cheek stung. The memory left him and he was happy it did. He was met with her worry filled eyes.

She slapped him.

"Baby, I'm sorry." She started but he shook his head cutting her off. He tried to form a smile but he couldn't, his mind was still on about what he had just saw.

"You got your memories back?"

She asked with a hopeful gaze, not looking as concerned and scared as his best friend was.

"Sort of." He mumbled with a shrug and his eyes flicked away to where Luke stood before meeting her glare.

"What is he still doing here?"

He felt used and lied to. He didn't want anyone to remind him of that. He fully trusted Luke and felt betrayed for him not saying anything about his feelings. They were under the same roof for years. They hugged, cuddled and even bathed together. He could've at least alerted him. Although, what was good about his best friend, was that he never pressed him or pressured him into something he didn't want. He could've easily manipulated him and had his way with him but he didn't. That said so much about how a good friend he was, yet a part of him was still hurt for what Evan did and wanted to take it out on someone.

"What are you saying, honey. He's your friend."

Isabel tone of voice came out chastising making him feel bad.

"It's okay Isabel." Luke's hurtful eyes never left him, giving him a curt nod before leaving the room.

"Why did you do that?"

She was more concerned about him than Luke but he didn't want to clarify, explaining himself meaning that he'd admit what Evan did to him.

His head started thudding again and this time it was amplified. It felt like his skull was splitting in half, and he couldn't hold it anymore as he screamed with a blood-chilling sound, asking for it to stop.

He felt her shake him but he couldn't open his eyes nor move his hands away from his head. It was painful and he kept wailing that it hurt until his mind gave in and darkness overwhelmed him.

It was weird how the mind worked. How once you open one door to a memory, the rest followed right behind.

It was all clear to Jonathan once he woke up again. The room was dark, only the moonlight cast a shade enlightening the room. Jonathan's body trembled as memories attacked one after the other.

A memory of him writhing in some heated pain. Moaning whenever he gain a friction from rubbing his thighs together. He had tried what Evan showed him but it didn't cut it. He needed more. He needed his mate.

The door again opened and he was hoping it would be Evan but Luke walked in instead. He seemed like he sneaked through to come see him. Once inside, he watched him froze and sniff the arousal filled air and growl in delight.

"I can help you." His voice was dark and filled with lust."I can make it feel better."

What could a fourteen year old boy do against a nineteen years old young man? He couldn't even open his mouth to plead, scream or ask for help. Luke made his way toward him in slow and careful steps, like he was stalking and cornering his prey. A helpless prey in heat that was shaking in fear and waiting to be mated.

Luke climbed on the bed. His eyes showed how much far gone he was. Not even fear or hesitation of what he was going to do showed in those dark brown eyes. He didn't seem to care that he was in the Alpha's den. His eyes were glued on his sweat glistering body, and by how he licked his lips, Jonathan must have looked so irresistible to ignore.

"Mmm," Moaned Jonathan when Luke cold hand caressed his thigh, relieving him a bit from the heat.

"You like that, baby." Luke purred and his daring hand went between his thighs, making him moan even louder.

His boxers were already wet and sticky when Luke pulled them down. He didn't hide the hunger and desire in his eyes as he started spreading kisses across his legs. His soft lips had Jonathan squirming and asking for more, even though his mind disagreed. Luke sat up for a moment to pull his shirt away, a huge bulge tenting his jeans. It was then that he noticed the dark aura behind him.

Evan yanked Luke away with so much force making his back hit the wall in a loud thud. It looked painful in Jonathan's eyes and was surprised when Luke got on his feet and in a challenging stance he stood.

He didn't stand a chance against an Alpha. His Beta blood made him tough but not as strong as Evan's.

He was unconscious when Evan pulled him out of the room, leaving Jonathan whimpering and whining from lack of contact. Not long after, Evan return. A dark and menacing look was directed at him.

Jonathan flinched back in fear when Evan climbed on top of him. He didn't want him to hurt him thinking that he was okay with Luke touching him.

"Don't be afraid, love. I know it was the heat and not you."

His cheek tingled when Evan brushed his hand against it. He felt himself melt in that touch and bury his face fully in that big hand.

He started moaning again, feeling close to his release just by those feather like touches. Evan teasing his burning skin, brushing his fingers so close to his nether region. He was wishing that he'd go ahead and take him, to touch him like that other day but Evan seemed to have other plans.

He watched him position himself between his legs, dropping his pants and exposing himself. Jonathan's eyes trailed over his well-endowed mate and squeaked when without warning something slender was circling his puckered hole.

"You're mine." Evan kept repeating, sliding one digit at a time, stretching his hole further.

He moaned and released again from the luscious pressure, yet he didn't feel contented. He knew that was what Craig talked about but he didn't know it was this painful; nor was he thinking that he would be the one experiencing the pain.

The fingers violated his hole and Evan's mouth violated his own. It was a blissful feeling tasting his mate, massaging his tongue and nibbling his lips. He didn't want him to stop, yet deep down he didn't want him to take it further.

The fingers left him squirming again in want, and shrieked once his mate's shaft replaced them.

"Damn, you're so tight."

Jonathan was taken away from that memory with a sour bile clogging his throat. He thought he had already seen too much but his mind wasn't that merciful this time.

It was a memory he saw before. A woman inside Evan's bedroom, positioned on his lap. His mate was having a passionate make-out session with Charlotte, the neighboring pack's Alpha. She was the Alpha's daughter and inherited his blood making her one. She was the promised soon to be Alpha of that pack even though Craig was the rightful heir.

His father hated him for being an Omega so he stripped him off that title, killed his mother and married his mistress, the girlfriend he had before meeting his mate. No one knew about his past until that woman showed up with that evil looking, gold digger and power hungry daughter.

Jonathan knew her and her father's plan. Evan's pack was the most powerful and richest in the country, so they planned on merging both packs making his daughter the Luna.

Sadly it seemed their plan have worked.

He felt his heart break just by hearing his mate grunting and groaning from the pleasure that woman gave him. His silent tears poured down when he watched him undressing her carefully, brushing his hands all over her body, and her moaning under his touch. His mating mark burned and he couldn't stop the loud and hurtful sob that erupted from his throat. It was a sob in a form of Evan's name, pleading and begging for him to stop.

He did stop for a moment and looked back meeting his eyes. A calculating look that held something Jonathan too young to understand. He got shocked, hurt and broken when Evan pushed Charlotte on the bed and made his way to door, slamming it right on his face.

What did I do?

Jonathan didn't know what he did wrong to deserve such treatment.It was all fine between them, especially after mating but apparently Evan wasn't feeling the same.

"They agreed on mating, Jonny."

His rigid body managed to turn around and meet Craig's sympathetic glare.

"He and Charlotte will complete the mating today then they'll declare the merge between packs . . . I'm sorry."

Speechless, he stared at Craig waiting hopefully for a 'just kidding' or 'I got you', and he dreaded more when the latter's eyes were filled with tears only because of him.

He didn't know what got him to do it. He just kicked that door open and dangerously glared at the man-eater who even in his presence continued riding his mate with a sly smirk on her face. Her brown eyes screamed victory.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Evan snarled yet he didn't make a move to push that whore off his dick. He seemed in quite a pleasure, enjoying the ride.

Jonathan growled and screamed like a crazy man and jumped the woman, pulling her away and tugging at her hair.

"That's my mate!" He screamed, and with some unexplained force, her body met the dresser breaking it in half, falling limp on the floor.

He turned to spat few words at his mate and was met with a hard slap that almost torn his head off his body.

"You fucking stupid crazy freak. You almost killed her."

With his hand on his cheek, Jonathan felt satisfied, although it did hurt seeing Evan attending to that bitch. He really looked and sounded concerned about her.

Brock appeared by the door with the pack's doctor who shot him a disgusted glare. Evan obviously linked them to come here. He didn't even look his way when he directed an order at Brock to lock him away.

Jonathan gasped like he had just woke up from a nightmare even though he was already awake. The memory left him troubled, scared and very angry. With shaky legs, he dropped on the cold floor and made his way out of the dark room. The hallway was very bright for his eyes as he squinted his way across. He could hear voices coming from the living room but that wasn't where he was heading. He made his way toward that place he called his own for almost a year.

The basement.

He was thankful for not running to anyone on the way because they'd definitely stop him. He arrived to that red door that brought some bone-chilling memories, and with trembling hands he tried the knob.

Locked.

Of course it was locked. It was always locked ever since he lived there. Ever since . . .

The anger boiled in and he effortlessly kicked the door off its hinges. The sound was loud and clear and he was sure that it'd take only moments for the rest of the residents to come and investigate.

He went down the familiar flight of stairs. The basement looked creepily the same. The couch where Evan would sit and watch TV while he was going through goddess knew what pain. The only difference about the place, was the door to his room wasn't there; In its place was a bookcase filled with books Jonathan had already went through.

His fingers brushed the books titles remembering when and how he felt reading each one of them. The kind of adventures they'd take him through and the kind of thrill he'd experience afterward.

Through his reminiscence, he heard the heavy footsteps getting closer so his eyes scanned frantically looking for a specific book. See, being mated with Evan made him figure everything out, made him know how his mate would think, act and do. It was like they shared the same mindset. Hiding the past by a bookcase filled with a collection only Jonathan had read, meant that the secret to open that door was behind the only dust covered book. The book that Evan would feel guilty to touch.

The book about the legend of Alexander The Great.

He pulled it down and something clicked. The bookcase moved revealing a door that was for sure locked.

"What are you doing here?" Isabel asked, Luke right beside her. He was happy that they were the one here and not Evan and his minions.

"Visiting Jonathan." He flatly replied moving the bookcase with ease, feeling their uneasiness as he kicked the door open.

He coughed from the small whirl of dust created by the fresh gust of air. The cramped up place looked more depressing than he remembered. No windows for the light nor the air to get in, only the nauseous smell of mold from the humidity caused by that leaking water pipe. A rusty steel pipe Jonathan was well familiar to. Whenever Evan would leave him without water for days as punishment, what came out of that pipe was his source to stay hydrated.

His now dull and cold eyes were set on the dirty and worn mattress. It still looked as uncomfortable as he remembered and he couldn't help stop his mind from dwelling through the pages finding just the perfect memory to show.

It was his first day in this basement. First of many to come. He never learned about this place ever existing. He wasn't a fan of dark places so he never set foot in the basement. The room grew darker than before when Brock closed the door. He looked uncomfortable by leaving him there but he still did.

Jonathan sat on the mattress looking at door, waiting for Evan to pop in and say this was a joke. Jonathan remembered how he had to wait for three days in that hole for Evan to show.

The darkness was scary making it hard for him to breath. The sound of the creaking floor and the faint drop of water made it more eerie. He could hear voices laughing at his dismay, pointing and calling him a freak. Evan's voice was more prominent than them, calling him names and telling him much of a good mate Charlotte was.

He screamed Evan's name so many times. He never believed he would be this cruel and leave him in the dark. A phobia he suffered for quite so long and Evan was well aware of. His voice was gone from how many times he screamed with no response. It seemed like he was left there to rot.

It hurt.

The pain doubled when his mark started to burn. Jonathan screamed and yelled with his groggy voice for Evan to make it stop. His weak legs would take him to the door and he would bang on it with all his might but to no avail.

Evan must have forgot about him.

Sometimes he did wish he did. As soon as Evan made an appearance, he was like a raging animal. Jonathan could tell that he was on some substance. Either alcohol or drugs, his young mind couldn't tell. Wolves couldn't get drunk or drugged easily, so for sure Evan had a long day drinking his way to oblivion.

"Evan." He whimpered weakly, his stomach aching from lack of nutrition. What he hated about himself that even though Evan left him to rot down there for three days, he was hopeful and happy to see his face. He even made an attempt and failed to get up and hug him.

"You could've caused us a lot." Evan pointed an accusing finger, slurring his words."You could've started a war upon us if she died."

Hearing him talk about her made Jonathan pissed. He knew he did nothing wrong but defend his place. She was pleasuring his mate so what was he supposed to do? Just watch her and be quiet?

"She deserved it." He stammered and Evan smirked.

"You're jealous that I fucked her?" Jonathan knew that Evan wasn't expecting him to answer, not like he could. Evan had never talked to him in this vulgar way ever before.

"I only did because she was a good girl and a good Luna." He emphasized the last word making it clear to Jonathan's simple mind that the merge was done. That his mate claimed another one and that now Charlotte took his title and became the Luna of this pack.

"You didn't." His lips trembled and Evan snickered.

"What? Did you expect that I'll make someone as weak, wolfless and worthless as you my Luna? Think about it Jonathan, the only thing you're good for is a good fuck and that's why I'm here."

"Jonathan?!"

Isabel thankfully snapped him out and he found himself crouched near the mattress. He wasn't crying nor was he feeling anything. Nothing but anger that was starting to build. Delirious was awfully quiet and he knew that she was feeding on his fury and rage as well.

"Where were you?!" He snapped at the fragile woman pushing her away into Luke's arms. "Where were you, both of you?! Where were you when he raped Jonathan?!"

Their eyes showed sympathy, fear and sadness. Isabel looked away at Luke silently asking to do something and he as well averted his eyes to the filthy ground.

"You call yourself family and friends while you left him do something like that to that young boy!" He was seething by now. His eyes locked on Luke who looked torn, stunned and on the verge of breaking down.

"Maybe you joined in as well. How many times did you fuck him? Did his slutty hole fulfilled your desire? Was he a good fuck-"

"Jonny!" Isabel slapped him again trying to knock some sense into him.

"You are Jonathan, so stop saying such things about yourself and snap out of it . . . I don't want to lose you baby . . .again. We're sorry for letting you down and not stopping him from harming you. He wouldn't let us in and. . ." She trailed off breaking down in tears.

Her words meant nothing to him. She didn't understand him. He wasn't that broken, weak and stupid kid. That kid died seven years ago. That kid died and took Jonathan with him. He was nothing comparing to him. He couldn't relate himself to him, because if he believed in what his mind was showing him, he'd go insane. He would be back in that asylum in no time.

So he refused to let Jonathan win.

But Jonathan was fighting back. Another memory and this time it was gruesome, painful and the most shocking to watch.

He was asleep on his mattress-that he now called his bed, and Charlotte walked in. She had a tray of food in her hands making his mouth water at the sight.

"Hey, Jonathan. Umm . . . I came to show you that I'm not the bad person you think I am. I didn't know that you're his mate, I swear. And if I knew . . ."

She trailed off as her voice cracked. Confused, Jonathan didn't know what to think. She set the tray near his bed and smiled softly.

"Anyway, I know you haven't eaten in quite sometime so I brought you something I made." She pushed the tray that was filled with a juicy steak that he had been craving for days, french fries and steamed veggies on the side. He didn't want to tell her that Isabel sneaked him some food. He didn't trust her nice act so he stopped himself from devouring the delicious looking meal.

"Please eat, you and me both know that babies need nutrition."

His eyes widened since he had just knew he was six weeks pregnant. Isabel was the one to break it to him after suspecting a stomach flu which turned out to be three pups in his tummy.

No one knew which made him wonder how Charlotte did.

Like she read his mind she elaborated.

"I heard Isabel talking to Luke and planning for your escape. I wanted to tell them that I could help but I didn't think they would trust me."

Her lips pulled back into a smile, that if her eyes didn't betray her showing their mischief, Jonathan would've believed.

He cursed Isabel and Luke for not being careful, now he had this serpent knowing about their plan.

"Why will you help me?" He gruffly asked and she ran her hand on her flat belly.

"Because I know how it feels to be a mother. To put the safety of your babies above everything."

She took his hand making him flinch at the unexpected and unwanted contact, the smile still on her face.

"I'm as well pregnant. I just learned the news and you should've seen the smile on Evan's face."

Bitch.

"He was ecstatic and already made plans for us to start shopping." She dreamily stared at her tummy rubbing with so much love. "So I know how it feels Jonathan. I understand you so let's help each other."

She pushed the tray again and his eyes watched his reflection on that oily light broth. He didn't feel sad that Evan was happy with someone else but him. Not anymore. He actually didn't care and wanted nothing but leave this place and be with his kids.

He did feel bad for his children. The first born of his mate wouldn't be able to meet their father. Just saying those words it clicked something in his mind as he was about to take the first bite.

First born.

Craig told him that he read if your mate got pregnant after the mating, the dominant wolf wouldn't be able to impregnate another one. If it was true-he wasn't sure if he should believe books, then Charlotte couldn't be pregnant, or at least from Evan.

He spoke his mind and saw how her smile turned to a bitter scowl. She reached inside her pocket when Jonathan pushed the suspicious tray away and grinned wickedly.

"Not quite the moron they described you as." Her true nature showed.

"And here I thought this will be an easy task." She laughed when he glared at her and crouched again, her right hand behind her back making him grew more scared and worried about what she was hiding.

"What? You thought I would let you get him back by telling him you're pregnant?"

"I don't want him." He bit back and it was clear that she wasn't convinced. For a power hungry bitch, Jonathan was a huge threat for her status.

"I know you don't." She flatly replied then her eyes narrowed devilishly. "But your kids will. Sooner or later they'll comeback to claim what's theirs and we don't want that."

She shook her finger and smirked like the devil she was. It was really fast how her hand lifted in the air then stubbed his belly with a needle. Jonathan didn't even have time nor the power to push her away until she emptied the content in his belly.

"No!" He screamed but to deaf ears.

It started burning almost immediately and Jonathan clutched his stomach calling for help.

Charlotte was wicked and resourceful. She heard them coming as she took the knife off his plate and stabbed her belly like the crazy bitch she was. Dropping the knife from her hand and screaming an ear-deafening scream in agony. She smeared herself with her blood from more dramatic effect.

Some guards were first to arrive followed by Evan. She pointed a bloody finger at him and fainted. Jonathan till this day couldn't tell if she fainted for real or it was all an act.

Evan left him there and went to attend to his wife. . . again, leaving him moaning in pain as the burning sensation increased. Minutes later, Evan made an appearance, a dangerous aura surrounding him.

"You killed my baby!" He seethed and pulled him by his hair throwing him on the bloody ground. He wanted to protest and tell him that she was lying but he couldn't form words through his moaning and groaning. Not like Evan would've believe him anyway.

He knew what was coming, something he was well familiarized with by now. He curled into a fetus position protecting his babies as much as he could. Evan wasn't merciful as he delivered a kick after the other. He could taste blood down his throat and feared that it was too late for his kids to live.

He cried and cried and Evan must have thought it was satisfying as he hardened his blows. Jonathan squeezed his eyes shot not wanting to look at Evan, like he usually did. He didn't want the image of the good Evan be exchanged with this one.

One last blow had him throwing out his guts. It was only acid and blood that confirmed what he feared the most. Even while drowning in his blood, Evan didn't seem to have enough and wanted to keep going but Isabel stopped him. She screamed like some crazy woman jumping on Evan and pushing him out of the room.

"My babies." Jonathan pleaded when the beast left.

Jonathan didn't need anyone to snap him out since the memory ended and his brain went back to normal. By normal,it was back to the broken, hurt and weak set of mind. He was already in tears running his hand over that dirty mattress where he delivered his babies. Where his daughter died and where he did as well.

For the first time in years, he wished if he did.

"She poisoned me." He managed to hiccup and Isabel nodded sadly.

"Yeah, she did and was going to succeed in killing them if."

She stopped herself and Jonathan added in an assertive tone.

"If Evan didn't kick the poison out of me. . . literally."

She nodded again and Luke made a noise between a growl and a whimper.

"Why did she die then?"

Isabel was crying and he could tell it was hard for her as well to go through such thing.

"Both the syringe and the blow were delivered to her side. Her immune system was weakened by the wolfsbane so she didn't heal like Alex and Axel did."

"He killed her." His voice was strange even to him. It made both Isabel and Luke take a step back.

"Jonathan, you need to calm down-"

"Calm down?!" He yelled at Luke who looked frightened."You're asking me to calm down after what he did to me?!"

His took stiff steps toward his best friend who kept moving back, eyes bulging out of their sockets in clear fear.

"You let him do this to me. He raped, tortured and broke every bone inside of me. Where the fuck were you, Luke?!"

His teeth were clenched and his voice started to grow more deep and dark like some demon possessed soul.

Isabel was softly sobbing hugging herself in the corner of the dim room. Jonathan was about to shoot yet another harsh words at Luke when his ears picked the voice he now hated the most.

Evan seemed to be coming down the stairs snarling at someone for letting him get inside the basement. Just by seeing his face, something snapped inside Jonathan and he growled a sound that shook the entire manor.

His bones snapped and his claws pulled down. He was heaving and breathing heavily as the rage intensified inside him. Gasps and whispers were heard but his eyes were trained on Evan's fear, guilt and hurt filled ones.

Evan looked between the room and Jonathan in sheer panic. His eyes dulled and his face fell with a grim look.

Jonathan was mid-turn something no one could ever accomplish. It wasn't a good looking sight to see either. It was like a deformed mixture of a human and a wolf, piercing blue eyes like Delirious's and sharp fangs as well. His muscles bulging out of his skin in a deformed way. It was like those unsuccessful wolf shifting stories kids would tell to scare each other around a campfire.

Jonathan didn't give time for Evan to react as he delivered a low kick that sent him toward the stairs. Chunks of wood scattered around the room making Isabel let out a yelp. He watched him trying to get back up on his feet and waited for him to get into a perfect kicking position before making his foot meet his stomach in a hard blow after blow.

He did the same as he did to him, leaving no room for mercy. The sound of him groaning and the sight of his blood filled mouth was satisfying.

"You fucking murdered my daughter!" He roared and Evan didn't reply nor did he move a muscle. It was like he wanted him to beat him down. He wanted to be punished and that was what Jonathan planning to do.

Brock stepped infront of him and looked like he wanted to shift but Evan's hand stopped him. He spit the blood on the already smeared floor and shook his head at Brock.

"Let him do it."

Hesitantly Brock moved, giving one hard look at Jonathan. Fear was apparent in those big brown eyes.

Evan groaned as he was lifted by his collar and meeting his dangerous scowl.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" He screamed with all his might as he lifted him with some unnatural power and threw across the room, breaking the TV.

Evan still didn't move and laid there waiting for him.

He hated the feeling. It was like he was pitying him.

"Get up!" He demanded and Evan groaned trying to get back on his feet. His feet trembled as he tried to steady him. His face was swollen and his lips were busted, yet not satisfying the vindictive anger Jonathan was experiencing. Once he stood tall, Jonathan punched him square on the jaw making him fly back down on the floor.

"Jonathan." Isabel went on and he glared at her making her whimper, before looking back at his cruel mate.

"Fight back you coward!" He gripped his collar tightly to lift him up, getting a clear view of his face and started delivering blood gushing punches. Yet, it wasn't enough. He wanted him to fight back. He wanted to feel the pain as he inflicted pain, he wanted him to feel the hurt but Evan was lifeless, like him a long time ago. After the day he almost killed him. After he took his kids away believing that bitch's claims of him trying to kill them, after knowing that his daughter wasn't going to make it, Jonathan lied there like Evan was doing now, taking his punishment with an emotionless dead body.

"I hate you." He gritted his teeth, delivering one last punch before barring his teeth at him. He was surprised and so were the others when Evan bowed his head in submission.

"You need to shift, Evan." Jonathan was more surprised that it was Luke's voice that made that urging plea.

"He'll kill you if you don't."

Still, Evan didn't make any move to do as he was asked.

It was clear that he wanted to die.

But he would be merciful if he gave him such privilege, Delirious reminded him but was as well ignored.

Jonathan just couldn't take it. Evan was reminding him so much of himself. His fangs itched to bite off his head and that was what he did.

He punctured that hard skin ignoring everyone's screams and attempts to stop him. The blood tasted sour and salty making him cringe in disgust, yet he didn't pull away. The more the others tried to control him, the more his fangs went deeper in Evan's neck. He could feel himself shift to his wolf form, Delirious finally submitting to the same mindset of killing his mate.

The blood made him remember another memory. Evan was again in the basement, standing stark naked towering over him. He looked tense and his jaw was clenched in anger directed to Jonathan.

"I can't get it up anymore and it's all your fault."

Jonathan opened his mouth to retort but Evan didn't let him. His hard hand met his face yet again with so much force, making him almost slip of consciousness.

If only he did.

With needless effort, Evan tore his pants and had him down on his belly. Jonathan had to lift himself up a bit, not to put so much pressure on his unborn babies. Evan must have thought he was eager to be raped by the gesture, as he took him hard and fast without any preparation, leaving him in a bloody mess.

He growled dangerously with him in his mouth. He felt Evan's heartbeat grew weak and his breathing ragged. He shook his head with Evan's neck still in his mouth trying to snap it.

"Jonathan!"Isabel shouted but he still didn't care.

"Daddy!" He heard Axel shriek and his hooded wolf eyes lifted to meet their frightened gazes. Alex was crying looking with shocked eyes at his father and Axel mirrored his expression, a dark circle darkening his pants.

His kids were scared of him. Him, the one that tried nothing but protect them. The way they looked at him.The way Alex glared at him and Axel hid away from him hurt. It hurt so much that he couldn't handle it looking at their faces so he ran.

He ran as far his paws could take him, away from that memory filled house. Away from the judging and terrified eyes of his kids and family and away from the dying mate.

He wanted nothing but escape and forget everything again, to be given another chance with a clean slate. A chance to live with no painful past or a disappointing future. A life like the one he had in that asylum. No emotions just breathing into the nothingness.

For the first time in his dreadful life, he realized how much he was fortunate to live there, and he cursed the day Luke got him out of that place.


	11. Chapter Ten

Troubled search party.

Tyler.

*The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong.* Mahatma Gandhi

Tyler arrived at the address Isabel had sent him. After learning so much about Jonathan's past, his possessiveness and need to protect him doubled. He hated that Alpha and what he did to him, and wanted nothing but to take his Jonathan away from him.

He didn't have time to look around and check out his competition's place since he was in a hurry. Although, his mind took mental images of how ritzy the place looked. He couldn't believe his eyes when he had to go through two gates to get inside. Ridiculously big gardens that were well trimmed, guards and the help everywhere around the manor.

Just too much for him to process so he focused on the task in hand.

The call he got from Isabel this evening left him all riled up. He hated how they left him in the dark about what happened, yet he couldn't blame them since he was still considered a stranger. He didn't even know why she called him in first place. Isabel had told him how that snob of an Alpha marked Jonathan. His Jonathan. The man he stalked for months to get him to like him. The man that indirectly saved him and gave him hope again in finding love and a second chance for a better life. Needless to say that Tyler was furious and he wanted nothing but to kill that moron of an Alpha. Too bad that Jonathan beat him to it.

Isabel had told him how he was out of consciousness after what happened. She didn't went through the details about it, not much to Tyler's liking but she promised to clarify everything when he'd arrive.

What scared Tyler, was how she was insisting for him to come as soon as possible. He didn't even wait a second after that call. He grabbed his car keys and was on the road in a flash. Now, standing outside this huge wooden gate waiting for someone to open the door.

A maid held the door open for him and bowed her head in respect. He stepped inside, eyes scanning the fancy looking foyer. A ridiculously big and artisan crafted chandelier that screamed money, dangling from that beautifully carved ceiling.

"Right this way."

The woman spoke softly and made her way to what he assumed would be the living room. It turned out that she took him to what looked like an in-house infirmary.

How rich is this damn Alpha?

There was a small waiting area sort of way with two comfy couches. The familiar smell of Iodoformmade it hard for him to track his favorite scent. Tyler spotted Isabel first, wary of her tired and concerned expression. His heart jumped to his throat thinking of something bad happened to his boy.

Ignoring everybody else's questioning gazes, he approached Luke and Isabel, feeling the sudden nausea from low blood pressure and the sickening disinfecting chemical.

"What's going on?"

His voice came out shaky, trembling at the terrible thoughts that roamed his mind. Tyler have never believed he'd care for someone this way but this was Jonathan, and he was well aware how special he was.

Isabel's face lit up at seeing him. She stood up almost stumbling from how weak she looked and tried to form a smile.

"Thanks for coming, Tyler."

"What happened?" He repeated, glancing at the closed room in a silent question. Understanding his concern, Isabel shook her head pulling him toward the door.

"It's not Jonathan who's in there."

She opened the door to a room similar to a hospital one and ushered him inside. Machines beeping around a large hospital bed, where the big bad Alpha lied limp, looking dead if it wasn't for the steady beeping coming from the heart monitor machine. Jonathan's kids were lying beside him sound asleep. Their eyes looked swollen and puffed, dried tear streaks could be seen on their flushed and chubby cheeks.

"Jonathan did this." It was weird how her tone came out accusing yet somehow proud. "He got his memories back and remembered all the bad things he did to him, so he attacked him."

He could detect the surprise in her tone as well and he didn't know why. It was obvious that Jonathan's wolf was capable of killing an Alpha. Any Alpha however powerful he was.

"Where is he?" He asked as she lifted the blanket over one of the twin's body tucking him in.

Isabel looked down and her lip quivered. "He took off after what happened and we're unable to find him. Since we didn't know that he had a wolf-"

"What do you mean you didn't know he had a wolf?!"

His voice was a little loud that Isabel pushed him outside the room before he'd wake up the kids.

"Jonathan is wolfless. I mean, he used to be and we all got surprised when he shifted."

"You did?!" Tyler was still confused. He thought that day at Luke's house, Jonathan was uncomfortable in telling them that he met him in the woods. He thought that he didn't want to make them believe the lie he told them as a tease, or probably he didn't want to introduce him as a stranger and stalker that he was.

"You knew?" Luke asked with a hurt filled raspy voice, and the others all stared at him in shock when he nodded.

"I saw his wolf once. . . and I felt her powers."

"Delirious." Said Brock in a thoughtful and assertive tone and Tyler looked at Luke who got the hint.

"It's Brock, Evan's Beta."

He nodded as a silent greeting and so did the other.

"It is Delirious. I thought she died years back but probably the Luna just kept her safe and chose Jonathan to be her host."

"Who's . . . Delirious?" Isabel took a seat and she seemed so overwhelmed by everything.

"The daughter of the Luna and Garou, a half-breed wolf and the most dangerous being there is. She was believed dead several years back, murdered by a huntress witch. . . but I believe the Luna saved her before she got killed."

Brock nodded and added as a further elaboration.

"I believe she was the reason why Jonathan's parents died. Derek did know something and tried to keep it so secretive."

"You mean my sister gave birth to a mystical wolf?!"

Isabel asked again, still gaping at what was just unfolded.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that's what killed her. Her weak body probably couldn't handle such incredible power while giving birth."

"Impossible! That's Jonathan we're talking about!"

Luke murmured with a stern tone and Brock looked his way and argued with such hostility.

"Is it? Really? You just witnessed what he was capable of. If you have a better explanation than this, then please share."

"It must be a defected wolf. That must be the whole reason why he couldn't shift." Even he didn't sound convinced by his end of argument.

"Yeah, right. We all witnessed when the Alpha fell sick years back after the rejection. Jonathan's wolf was stronger and I believe that was what saved him."

Brock snorted and pointed at him.

"You just saw how he managed to beat him up mid-shift, something impossible and dangerous for us wolves to achieve."

A flash of doubt crossed Luke's features and seemed to think deeply about it.

"He couldn't be Delirious." He whispered unconvinced.

"Explain the kids?" Brock dared him and chuckled when the man looked away unable to find an answer.

"It all make sense now. . . How he was able to carry Evan's pups."

"After all these years." Luke took a seat on the couch, his voice wavering with something Tyler's didn't like but couldn't place a finger on it.

With a knowing look, Brock smirked.

"Yeah, missed your chance to have him for yourself."

"What the hell-" Tyler began a bit confused and angry at what was implied, but was cut off by Luke who shot up from his seat.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

They were chest by chest fuming and glaring at each other. Brock looked so disgusted by the bearded guy.

"Stop being in each others' throats. Now being not the right time for this."

Isabel drawled and looked back with a tired gaze at Tyler who just rolled his eyes at both angry wolves. He was slightly curious to know what they were bickering about. An idea that he refused to believeabout what it must be did cross his mind.

"How long he has been gone for?"

"Jonathan? Umm, It has been a couple of hours or so."

Isabel said looking at her wrist watch.

"It's dark out there and I know he's always afraid of the dark. That's why I called you. Only an Alpha can track one."

He hummed in a thoughtful tone. Jonathan might be an Alpha but he was different and he didn't know if he could track him. Besides, now that the bastard had claimed him, his scent must have changed. His eyes turned dangerously toward that closed door.

"How about this bastard? Why isn't he waking up?"

They all grew silent and Luke was the one to explain.

"He's not healing, and whatever Jonathan did to him, placed him in a deep coma. . . Doctors aren't sure he'll make it."

Tyler ran his hands over his face in frustration. Everything was messed up and kept taking him back to when he had a pack. When everything got screwed up.

"You know what will happen now?"

He looked around and their faces confirmed that they were aware of the danger.

"Once an Alpha dies or gets weak, his pack is in danger of being attacked by a fellow nearby pack or rogues. Everyone will want his place."

"I know and that's why we need Jonathan back. Everyone witnessed how Evan submitted to him and once an Alpha is defeated by another, the winner should take his place."

Brock spoke the obvious rather bitterly. To anyone, he might seem like he didn't care but not to Tyler. He could feel his loyalty to his Alpha that was undeniable, yet It must be his care for this pack that made him say those words.

Tyler couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Jonathan had a strong Alpha submit, not like it was surprising. He as well did submit to him. He would be suicidal if he fought him that day. The dominance aura that wolf had was so tremendous that made his knees weaken.

"I need a place to start looking from. A place that you know is-" He cut himself off when a whiff of an amazing scent engulfed his nostrils. Even with the Iodoform reeking from the place, that scent was so intense and dense for him to ignore. His head snapped toward the source to find a much skinnier lad standing nearby. Their eyes met and he almost screamed mate from how long he had been waiting, for how long he searched for him, but he stopped himself when the man looked down with a pale expression; hiding his face under his blond locks and tugging his shirt down nervously.

It did hurt how his mate refused to look at him but he didn't want to bother him. For all he could tell, this skinny Omega had some dark past by the grim aura surrounding him. Something happened that had him not acknowledge him as his mate.

"Tyler, are you alright?"

Isabel snapped him back to the persistent matter and he had to control his wolf to look away from his troubled mate.

"Y-Yeah, Umm . . . I'm fine. So, about where to start?"

"There is a place in the woods where Evan used to take him."

The angelic voice that belonged to no one but his mate had him shivering in want and made his wolf whimper from the pain of not being able to touch him. He reluctantly looked back at him and his mate refused to meet his eyes, looking down at his feet hiding the face that Tyler still had to memorize.

It did hurt but he knew that he deserved it. Maybe this mate would reject him as karma for what he did to his original one years back.

"Can you take me there?" He hesitantly asked expecting rejection but the man nodded.

"Right this way." He mumbled in a soft and faint voice that was almost inaudible.

Outside, his mate walked infront of him showing him the way. They walked in silence for a moment, giving time to Tyler to study him. His bony structure was frowned upon. His clothes were ragged, barely wearable. He remarked few scratches and bruises on his face as well, whenever he cutely frowned and looked around for the right route. He couldn't help it as he growled lowly at the idea of him being abused and the small guy flinched.

"I'm sorry." He said softly but the man still jumped at how gruffly he sounded.

"It's okay." He whispered still looking down.

Tyler took few long strides to walk beside him, invading his personal space. The fact of being near him had his wolf pacing in want and whimpering whenever their shoulders brushed.

"What's your name?" Tyler tried to not scare him as he lowered his tone of voice. He couldn't help it that his Alpha blood made him sound like some hooligan.

The man still kept his head down as he answered.

"Craig."

"I'm Tyler." He said cheerfully, happy that he learned his name.

"I know." The small man flatly said.

Silence again grew thicker between them as they ventured through the woods. Tyler has been thinking about what to say next when his mate spoke first.

"I know that you want to reject me and it's fine with me. Just please, can you just hold on until we make sure that Jonathan-"

"I'm not rejecting you, Craig. I won't dream of doing that. If anything, you're the one that seemed to want to reject me."

"B-Because I'm not the one for you." His tone came out bitter and cold. It had him all worked out expecting the worse.

Definitively, he countered.

"You clearly are because the Luna had chosen you to be mine."

"Well, she made a mistake. I'm not the right one for you so please, if you don't want rejection then we could ask one of the elders to severe the bond."

He sounded hurt and it confirmed Tyler's suspicion. He couldn't help it as he grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him. Just touching him had his wolf howl feverishly. An electric charge passed through his veins to his heart igniting it. He could tell that his mate felt it as well, by how he visibly shivered and whimpered a little.

"Why are you saying this shit? What happened to you?"

Craig weakly pried his hand away and glared at the ground with a scowl.

"I don't want to be your mate." He said with a strain in his voice. Tyler knew that he was pushing him away but his words still hurt. "I have someone else so let's do this peacefully, okay?"

He didn't wait for him to agree as he fasten his steps. Tyler stood there trying to control his raging wolf. He seemed to feel the agony and the pain their mate went through and that had a strong twinge stub his heart. Something bad happened that made him be this way, and had him lying like this.

I need to find out.

"I was stupid once and made one of the gravest mistakes."

Tyler spoke and cut through the awkward silence, after few minutes through the thick woods.

Craig clearly was pretending not to hear him as he kept a steady pace toward where he was heading.

"I was mated with a beautiful girl but I didn't see her that way back then. I was so young and foolish, and when I found out she was the one, I got angry. I wanted to become the Alpha so I didn't reject her and waited until we got married and was given the title then I did."

Tyler chuckled dryly, frowning at the memory and didn't seem to notice that Craig had stopped with his back to him.

"Why are you telling me this?"

He looked up and noticed how tense Craig was, making him regret ever saying that so early.

"Because I want you to know that we all make mistakes. We all have a dark past, and that whatever you're hiding won't make me feel any different."

Decisively, Craig commented.

"I think you will."

He bit his lip when Tyler stood infront of him, warm tears poured down from his beautiful eyes.

"What happened?" He asked softly, placing his hand over his cheek caressing it. He watched him close his eyes enjoying the touch.

"What happened to you, little mate."

The man mewled and open his puppy looking eyes. He sniffled and wiped his tears roughly off his cheeks.

"W-We have to keep going and find Jonathan."

Tyler kept analyzing him and wanted nothing but to object and make him talk, but he knew better not to force him. He'd get him to open up, and right now wasn't the right time.

They resumed their search and this time, Craig was the one to speak.

"Why did you reject her?" He sounded sincere and interested in finding out.

With a heavy sigh of someone who carried a burden all these years, Tyler answered.

"She was a mute . . . I know, cruel right?"

His mate didn't say anything back and he gave up on him commenting. Tyler wasn't sure that he wanted him to give his opinion about the matter. It was messed up as it was and he wouldn't be surprised if he was repulsed by him. After a brief while, Craig did reply.

"We all make mistakes. They're the unfortunate lessons we learn throughout our life and they help us grow up and strive for achieving a better future . . . Evan did make a mistake by what he did to Jonathan but he learned from it."

"He did?!" Tyler seethed at the mention of that Alpha. "If he did, he wouldn't force himself on him and mark him."

"Yet if he didn't, Jonathan wouldn't get his memories back. He wouldn't remember the past, and if my theory is correct and Jonathan is right where I think he is, then he's in so much pain at remembering what went good between them."

"Still, that doesn't explain the cruelty of the past."

"Does it explain yours?" Craig bit back and sucked his lower lip before mumbling an apology.

"You're right. I'm not in any position to diss someone like Evan while I did pretty much the same thing."

His shoulders hunched down and his face fell into a grim expression.

Craig sighed and stopped again. A sad and unsure smile formed on his lips.

"No, you're not like him. It was unfair for me to say such thing. It just, when it comes to pain, those that matter the most are the one that hurt you so much when they wrong you . . . I-I was. . . I had my fair share of pain and hurt from close family members but I find myself forgiving them for what they did . . . You can call me weak or whatever but that just me and how I was raised."

Tyler invaded his space feeling the need to get closer to him. Craig didn't seem to notice as he added.

"I know what happened to Jonathan was unfair and wrong, but I don't want him to hurt his kids by killing their father. Evan is brutal but that just who he is. Growing up as a rogue and struggling to get to the position he is in, makes you tough, hard and relentless."

"But still, it doesn't mean you make your mate suffer the way Jonathan did."

Tyler objected, and just now Craig seemed to notice the small gap between them. His cheeks heated up and his brown eyes roamed his face settling on his lips. Tyler fought the frown at the clear bruises on that beautiful face and took the initiative by leaning down eager to claim those chapped up lips, but a wailing howl made both of them jump away.

"Jonathan?"


	12. Chapter Eleven

What hurt the most.

Jonathan Dennis.

*I've known for years that resentments don't hurt the person we resent, but they do hurt us.* Anne Lamott.

People that suffered from amnesia, once they regain their memories, they tend to go back in time to when it all was gone. They'd feel the same way they did then. The same experience, personality and mentality. The negatives that would come with it were far worse. The person affected would remember first his fears, his regrets and all that went wrong. It'd be different than the norm that they got used to after the incident. Somehow refreshing too, giving an insight about who they truly were.

Jonathan found himself in a clearing that was leading to a cliff. A spot that held so many emotional memories to him. It was here where Evan brought him every time he had free time to play. They'd giggle and laugh as he'd chase him in his wolf form and playfully attack him on the ground once he was caught. It was here that he spent the first night in the dark and he wasn't afraid. Evan had his arms around him protectively as he talked and talked until he fell asleep. It was as well here where he brought him the week after his father died. That dreadful day when his dad fought some rogues in order to protect him.

It was all clear in his mind. He was only ten years old back then and was told to play in the backyard and not to venture outside. Using the opportunity of being free from his usual surveillance, he went over to the nearby woods when he spotted a grey wolf. Since he had just discovered that they were wolves as well,and him being wolfless, he was intrigued to discover that life. To see them in action and learn more about what he didn't have.

He followed that wolf thinking he was being sneaky and got lost in the woods. The grey wolf turned out to be some rogue and cornered him in this clearing with his murderous pack. With only the cliff behind him and the savage pack of rogues in the way of his escape, Jonathan screamed for help at the top of his lungs and he was heard. His father was there before any of the angry wolves could even touch him. He watched him fight skillfully and bravely but eventually he was defeated. His weakness being him pinned by one of the wolves, his father got distracted and was bitten gushingly forcing him to shift back; inflicting him with a wound that left him bleeding to death.

Jonathan remembered that he didn't register anything from what happened next. He only felt the weight being lifted from on top of him and him rushing over to his dad. Weeping and pressing the wound on his father's neck with his small hands. He watched the life being slipping away from his father's blue eyes. He watched them dulled away with a concerned frown, a peaceful smile graced his features in the end when a tall shadow towered over them.

Jonathan looked up to see a bare Evan standing before them with a sorrowful look, guilt and regret covered his features as he crouched and closed his father's dead eyes. In disbelief, Jonathan refused to move his hands away waiting for the doctors to arrive. He remembered the screams, the sleepless nights, and the nightmares that came with it whenever he had some shuteye. Him refusing to eat, talk, or to play again. Until Evan had enough and brought back to here, where everything happened.

Jonathan shifted back and sat on the spot where his dad's dead body was. His fingers brushed the single white flower that beautified that humid green grass. He smiled sadly at how beautiful it was and how it somehow represented the guardian angel his father was.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan." Delirious whimpered and just then he realized that he was crying.

"He's in a better place now."

He nodded at the idea then lied back down staring at the stars, hissing from it being cold against his fuming skin. He smiled when he remembered what happened next when Evan calmed him down that night.

They were both lying down, like he was doing now, and staring at the stars. Evan distracting him by pointing to different star formations and entertaining his imagination by describing what he was seeing. He rubbed his back and pulled him to his chest from time to time whenever he would hear him sniffle. He kept going on and on about different stuff until his eyelids felt heavy and he was beginning to drift off to sleep. He felt him kiss the top of his head and telling him how he'd protect him from then forward and never let any harm reach him.

He snorted at the memory and couldn't help it but cry harder. Evan promised to take care of him and ended up being the one that hurt him. He loved him unconditionally, that even after he hurt him he still cared about him. Even now, there was still a part of him that cared.

"You were going to kill him."

Delirious reminded him and she sounded accusing.

"He killed me, so it was only fair to do the same to him." He paused rewinding what happened just moments ago. "It doesn't matter, anyway. He's still alive and the kids hate me . . . so, he kinda won again."

"Don't be so sure." The note of concern in her tone alerted him.

"What do you mean?" He sat up, shivering a bit when a cold gush of air hit his wet body.

"The state you left him in. . . I mean, I don't think he'll be okay. He's probably dying."

"Good." He said flatly but they both knew it wasn't good. It was worse than before since the jerk had marked him, meaning if he'd die, he'd suffer too and probably even lose his life as well.

They both ignored the subject or maybe brooded in silence about it. After few minutes, he fled his negative thoughts, closing his eyes and enjoying the calm and the serenity of the place. That was until she spoke again.

"Have you noticed?" She mused and added when she felt his confusion."He cured your fear of the dark."

"That happened way back. I think it was when he locked me down in that horrid place when I overcame my fear."

"Sad but good at the same time."

He hummed in agreement.

"I remember now, Jonathan. I remember why you weren't able to shift."

Eagerly, he gasped."You do?!"

"Yeah. I also remember who I am . . . The Luna is my mother."

She informed him and got the expected reaction when Jonathan's eyes widened.

"I know, crazy right?" She half-heartily chuckled.

"Very." He agreed and his body tensed feeling guilty all of sudden.

"I'm sorry that your mother chose someone with a messed up destiny like me as your host."

She chuckled dryly again and he could feel her sadness.

"I think I'm the one who's cursed and brought it upon you . . . It was years back, when society was far worse than now that I met my mate. My host was this strong independent black woman in a world filled with sexists and racists. My mate was the Alpha of my pack. Being in the world where black and white people were forbidden from being together, I expected him to reject me. Not like I cared . . . I was well aware that if he did, he'd die since I was more powerful than him."

Jonathan made a noise that manifested confusion and she chuckled again before resuming.

"I don't even know why I accepted to be mistreated. I was an Alpha by default, you could say that. Being the daughter of the Luna and Garou, a powerful wolf, even if my host's parents are a weaker rank, they get my bloodline and become an Alpha . . . Anyway, like I said, living in the white people's world meant that whatever the hell is your rank, you're black then you're an Omega."

Her tone of voice turned grim as she continued.

"My host was dragged to the courtyard where the Alpha was celebrating his twentieth birthday, and I was his birthday present out of sort. Anyway, since we never came across before, he growled loudly that his men jumped back letting my host go. He walked toward me with hesitant steps and her head was held high both in stubbornness and my pure blood of dominance. We didn't show any sign of submission even when he growled lowly at our face."

She stopped again and Jonathan felt bad that she was remembering something that clearly hurt her.

"You don't need to go on if you don't want to."

"I do, Jonathan. It's better to get this out of my chest or I'll go delirious, for real this time." She gave out a humorless laugh and he did as well.

"Okay," she breathed. "Where did we left off. . . Oh, when the Alpha did find out that she's his mate, Destiny, my host glared at him expecting rejection but he just carried her over his shoulder to his den. The pack howled and whistled laughing as she trashed in his arms, happy that their Alpha accepted their offering and wishing him a hot night . . . He dropped her on his bed, and as soon her butt met the comfort of it, she jumped off trying to run."

"I still remember the way his arms wrapped around her body. His manly scent that was so intoxicating and had me whimpering in desire. The way his eyes roamed over her face and settled on her full lips. I wanted to feel him and his wolf. I wanted to be his and he did just that . . . Richard, the Alpha, claimed us as his that night. He wasn't being forceful as we did submit willfully to him."

"He sounds like a good man."

He could feel her smile as she answered.

"Yeah, he was and so was his wolf, Hibou or Chouette as they used to call him . . . Hibou is a french word for-"

"An owl." Jonathan interrupted with an asserting tone."You forgot that I learned french?"

"I did." She admitted then her tone turned teasing."I think it was easy for you to pick it up in that slow-witted mind of yours because I'm originally french."

He rolled his eyes, finding it useless to banter against such hard head smart-ass as his wolf.

"You said 'as they used to call him'. Do you mean that wasn't his name?"

Amazed, she chimed."You were listening, I'm impressed."

He huffed playfully feigning that she hurt his feeling but thankful that she was uplifting his mood by being a tease.

"My mother wouldn't mate me with a weak wolf for a reason. She knew that someone as wilful and difficult like me will need a dominant and strong wolf to make me submit."

He took note at what was implied and he expressed his doubt.

"Are you telling me that Vanoss is a strong wolf?"

"Not as strong as his ancestor but in a way he is. Although, I don't think he'll be able to pull through what we did on his own."

His lips formed a thin line irritated that she'd remind him of what he was trying to forget. At least she didn't press the subject on him as she elaborated further.

"Richard's wolf was Amon, a demon who had ruled this earth once. Vanoss is his descendant, I think. I'm not sure. I felt his power when you hugged him the other night but there was something else as well. His blood . . ." 

He remembered the weird pull when he saw that large wolf. His red eyes were captivating and his dark aura was surprisingly comforting. It dinged in his mind or maybe she shared her thoughts as he gasped.

"You believe he's Hibou . . . I mean, Amon?!"

"Yes, that would explain why I gave in and let him mark you."

She sounded unsure and a bit guilty, yet he could sense the hopefulness in her tone. It was troubling to say the least. Vanoss being her past mate being hosted by Evan, meaning that she'd want to be with him and that made him feel repulsed.

"Then," Jonathan prompt when she grew silent. He could feel her angst and he knew it was hard for her to relive that memory.

"Something happened that separated you." His certain tone had a strain in it. He wanted nothing but push back the idea of him being forced by his wolf to be with that brute.

"Uh. . . The relationship remained secretive after that."

He was happy that she didn't question him as he was sure she could hear his thoughts.

"His father suspected him when he refused to mate with all the women he brought him . . . I think he could also tell that his scent was different as well, so we had to be extra careful in our secretive meetings . . . Then, she came. That stupid huntress who found interest in my man."

She trailed off as her voice grew darker at the mention of that woman. He heard her quiet whimpers and winced when his head throbbed. He didn't know if it was her pain from the past or if she was hurt right now.

"Delirious?!" He implored and she shakily replied with 'I'm fine'. She no longer the powerful wolf he knew and relied on. She sounded broken as much as he was.

"She killed him, Jonathan. After he refused her advances and confessing his love to my host, and I . . . I was there. I froze and couldn't do anything, and she used the opportunity to ambush me with his father and they tried to kill me."

Emphatically, he expressed his sorry for what happened to her and her host. For the clear injustice she went through, and for causing her to go through yet another disappointment and heartbreak.

"She did something to me, that witch." She went on after a much needed pause, feeling how hard it was for her to remain strong, and it was obviously for his sake.

"I fell into a slumber, I guess, after my mother showed up and saved me. I only remember waking up when you were in the asylum, and let me tell you how scary and shocking that was to me."

Jonathan chuckled dryly at the thought. He as well was terrified once he came back to his senses and found himself in that place, being treated like a mental patient that he was. Waking up with no memories of who he was, or why he was there. Just a bright room and a lumpy bed with restraints. If it wasn't for Luke, he probably would've really gone insane and resided there for the rest of his life.

"Why haven't you talked to me?" He wondered aloud and his wolf gave out a breathy chuckle.

"Are you serious? Waking up and finding out that I was hosted by some crazy dude was so unnerving. I tried so many times to strike a conversation but you were like some scaredy-cat and a paranoid maniac . . . Just the thought of explaining how I'm a female wolf inside your 'manly' body had me dreading."

He snorted at that and had to agree.If it wasn't for the motherly feeling that surged through him, he could've flipped out when he found out that she was a female and that he gave birth to his kids.

It was still unbelievable to him.

The thought of his children made the faint smile falter and his face fall. They probably hated him, he sulked. He wouldn't be surprised if they didn't want to see him again. Attacking their father-the one that raised and nourished them all this long-and almost killing him, must've had them despising him.

He wondered what they were doing right now. What happened after he ran away, and if that jerk survived.

"We'd feel it if he died."

Delirious informed him and there was a hint of sadness, guilt and regret in her tone.

"I wish he'd die."

He wistfully mumbled as she whimpered. Evan could be a monster but he was still his loved uncle from the past. Ignoring her whiny protests, he stood up to leave the place, hoping to find some courage to go back and face his kids.

As soon as he did, he fell back on the ground holding his chest. It was worse than a twinge and painful than a sharp stab. An agonizingly and gut-wrenching jab cutting through his heart that had him coughing blood. The bitter taste of metal didn't help the nauseous feeling and he felt like retching and gagging as he tried to get some air into his lungs.

"It's him!" Frantically Delirious repeated and he didn't have to ask to know what she meant.

"Good." He hissed and tried to collect himself and get back on his feet.

"He can't die." She sounded pleading and he snarled back annoyed.

"He deserves to die! For what he did, he deserves more than death."

He winced again as another episode started and heaved on the ground trying so hard to breath. The idea of falling unconscious in the middle on nowhere, stark naked wasn't much welcomed in his head.

"We have to save him." Delirious started to fight over for control. He could feel her clawing inside him in protest when he tried to block her.

"I will not-" His snarl was cut off when his bones started to crack and an excruciating pain invaded his body. Delirious was disobeying his command and started to shift. Her disobedience had him for the first time feel the pain of shifting, and it was really unpleasant.

"No!" He shouted and she howled painfully in response.

"He'll die and you'll regret it."

'I won't' he wanted to counter back but the pain was unbearable that he was forced to let go,and she fully shifted to her white wolf form. She rushed through the woods at an abnormal speed until another painful stab had her stumble on the ground and hit her back with a tree.

"No!" She screamed in his mind and he felt bad at how broken she sounded.

"He's dying." She wailed and got back on her feet running again. In a flash, she passed by two figures and he recognized the scents of Tyler and Craig. He wanted to be happy that he came all this way obviously for him but he couldn't when the sadness was so immense.

He secretly begged that they'd be too late, and that Evan would be gone when they'd arrive. It was only fair that he'd die. Although he felt bad for her and her long missed mate but there was no way that he'd let her force Evan on him.

They arrived to the manor and was surprised how the guards cleared off the way for his crazy wolf. She slowed down her pace when they got inside and halted when she arrived to where a commotion was disturbing the quiet night. Jonathan could hear his kids crying and Isabel comforting them. He could hear a doctor giving instructions to someone with what was needed. He could make out the bone-chilling tone that made him realize that Evan was gone.

He's dead!

He should be happy but he wasn't. It was like a part of him was stolen away from him. Delirious let out a hurtful howl and gave back control as he shifted back. He could feel her cave in, grieving at the loss, and he just stood there feeling out of place.

He stared at the marbled floor and back at the door that flung open. Brock fixed him with hateful and angry look, his eyes brimmed with tears. Luke gave him a sad smile, taking a blanket that was draped on a nearby couch and dropped it over his shoulder, covering his naked form. Finally, Isabel came out of the room holding the kids he orphaned. Axel cried harder when he saw him and Alex glared at him with teary eyes devoid of emotions.

"You killed him! I hate you!"

He spat and Jonathan's feet wobbled, and was kept steady by his friend. Even Luke's eyes were judging and showed a clear doubt and disapproval for what he did. Axel wailed harder and hid his face in Isabel's chest.

Everyone seemed to be against him.

"I'm." He tried to say something, anything. Just something to show sympathy but he wasn't sure if he was. Uncertain if he really did regret everything he did, or if it was just everybody's emotions that were overwhelming him.bHe did feel at loss but that could be just Delirious and how she felt. She must have been hiding the way she felt toward Evan's wolf for his sake. Jonathan had just realized that he never stopped and asked her about Vanoss and how she felt toward him. He just realized that he was being selfish all this time, thinking only about what badly happened to him in the past and about how sweet and fulfilling revenge would feel. He was so caught up with himself that he didn't pause to think how his actions would affect everybody.

Now it was too late. Everyone turned their back at him, labeling him as a monster while he was a victim of a cruel past.

"One last time!" He heard someone yell from inside the room snapping him back to the bitter reality.

He started to make his way toward the opened door but Alex stopped him, shouting with a cracked voice at him to stay away from his father.

It hurt so bad and he felt it was unfair. Then again, his kids had never witnessed what happened to him in the past and he just saw him flipping out and killing their father.

Alex was held by Brock and the kid hugged him crying harder on his side. Taking away his eyes from the painful sight, biting the inside of his cheek not to speak his mind and anger him even further. He walked inside the room and like in cue, the heart machine started beeping again at an uneven rate.

"His back!" Almost everyone shouted at the same time. Jonathan was pushed aside by his kids who run by their father's side and held his hands.

"He's steady now." He heard the doctor informed the others in a hushed tone."But I'm afraid he doesn't have much time."

"We can save him, Jonathan."

Delirious begged and he looked back at the lifeless body of his torturer,that even in his death he'd bring him only misery and pain.

"Think about the kids." She unfairly pressed him, knowing that he'd do anything for his kids.

He squeezed the blanket tightly and whispered groggily.

"It's not fair."His voice laced with hurt. Alex must have misunderstood him as he shouted.

"You did this!" Jonathan eyed him pleadingly and for a second he looked like he softened a bit.

"Honey, you don't understand." Isabel jumped in wanting to clear his name but the kid shook his head and glared back at him.

"He tried to kill dad. I wish if you were really dead and that we never met you." He spoke the words bitterly and Axel teared up even more.

"Alex, stop!" He sobbed but his brother didn't.

"Stop what, Axel? He is nothing but a weak stranger that my father did the right thing when he rejected him-"

He got cut off by Isabel who slapped him then clamped her hand over her mouth. Jonathan's head snapped toward her as he growled, Delirious being angry that she hurt the kid, and he watched her hug him as he started crying again.

He knew, was all that invaded his thoughts. They both knew about the rejection.

Jonathan swallowed the clogging bile down his throat. He bit down at his lip until he tasted blood just not to breakdown infront of them. He knew that it all came to this. That his kids would choose Evan over him, and he had to be a good father one last time and give them what they wanted.

"What can I do?" He asked Delirious who jumped in at his offer.

"Mark him."

It felt harder than he thought, to convince his mind that he had to do this. His body started trembling at the heinous thought. The fact that he had to mark him as his . . . accept him after what he did. It was like what he did to him in the past was okay and alright to be done. Jonathan had to look at the accusing and hateful eyes of Alex to convince himself to go through it.

With tears in his eyes, he got closer to the bed. He could feel all eyes on him as bent down near the bandaged gushing bite he caused. He grimaced at being this close to Evan but he had to do it. His fangs grew, taking a large intake of thick air to stop the shaking but to no avail. He released a hefty breath and the heart monitor started beeping faster as Evan's heart raced uncontrollably.

He could hear it even with the blaring noise, and it forced him to bite the spot between Evan's neck and his shoulder afraid of losing him again. An electric spark shot between them almost making him jolt back. The machines stopped and he feared that maybe he was too late but sighed relieved when he felt his heart beat against his lips. His closed his eyes spontaneously as he punctured deeper that hard skin. The exotic scent engulfed his nostrils making him hum and bit even harder in content. It was a fulfilling experience that overwhelmed his body making him relax to the warmth.

Delirious gave out an euphoric laugh when Evan's body started to show improvement. A steady heart beat was heard coming from the annoying machine and his skin showed some color, surviving that deadly pale complexion he had before.

"That's it, Jonathan." Delirious sounded grateful and added when she sensed his dejection.

"Don't feel bad, we can always severe the bond once he wakes up." She didn't sound convinced at all saying those words.

Ignoring her and everybody else, he pulled back wiping his lips and cringing at the bitter taste. He shot one last look at the heart machine that showed fast improvement and he made a move to leave.

Evan gasped awake for mere seconds, and when Jonathan looked back their eyes met. He could see the confusion and panic in them as he left the room.

"Thank you!" He was followed by Brock and he gave him an appreciative smile that Jonathan didn't return. He tightened the blanket around him and looked back at the front door.

"Jonathan?" He looked back and he could see the worry in their eyes. Luke, Isabel and even his kids looked relieved that Evan survived but concerned about what would happen next.

"I'm leaving." He muttered firmly then added when he felt that he was misunderstood by Luke, who asked some guy to bring him his jacket.

"Alone."

Isabel gently pushed away his kids and tried to reached for him but he flinched away.

"Jo-"

"I need some time to think." He cut her off sternly and Luke's expression hardened.

"You can think here if you want . . . Where are you planning to go? You don't have anyone but us."

"I didn't have anyone in first place." He countered and Luke fell back looking more guilty and sadder than before.

"Your kids." Isabel tried the same trick as Delirious but this time it didn't work.

He looked back at the twins disregarding Delirious whines and whimpers, and had to push back all his emotions as he spat the words.

"They're not mine to begin with."

"Jonathan!" Isabel gasped and he glared at her, at all of them.

"I'd appreciate it if I don't ever see your faces."

He bit his trembling lip not to give in when his kids started shedding fresh tears and Isabel looked like she'd faint. He turned back to leave and when he saw Tyler, he fell into his arms for support, and appreciated when he understood and carried him out of the place with Craig following.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.This is actually my second attempt in writing the chapter as I stupidly deleted it.  
> Anyway,this chapter is dedicated to @YandereGeek.

Sudden Cravings.

Jonathan Dennis.

"Ice-cream is the food for comfort."

"You don't look so hot. Although, I like the new haircut."

Tyler commented and ruffled his now short hair. Jonathan gave him a playful nudge on his shoulder, fixing back down his side bangs. A flash of timid heat spread across his cheeks.

"Just tired that's all."

He replied with a curt sigh then his brows furrowed in thought. Musing, he looked back at Tyler and muttered.

"I sleep for eights hours a night, sometimes even more but always wake up like this. Do you think it's because she is mad?"

"Still not talking to you?!"

Jonathan nodded and shrugged after a brief silence.

"I thought that after a month, she'll cope with the change but I guess I was wrong . . . She's still upset that I'm not letting her go see his kids."

"Your kids." Tyler reminded with a stern tone that Jonathan ignored with an eye roll. He parked the car near the bakery and tossed the keys to Tyler.

"Thanks for letting me drive." He flashed him a smile that Tyler half-heartily returned.

"Anytime." He paused with a frown, and grabbed his arm when Jonathan indifferently ignored his expression and tried to leave.

"Do you know what happened to Craig? He keeps pushing me away and I don't know what to do."

Jonathan closed the car door and leaned back on the seat, sighing heavily. In fact, the state of Craig was troubling him as well. He could tell that something happened when he was sent away but whenever he brought it up, Craig would start panicking and dismiss his questions with bringing out his kids.

He was well aware that it was a touchy subject for Jonathan right now, and the latter knew that Craig was trying to upset him, or maybe indirectly tell him how much those questions were undesirable as well.

"I really don't know." He replied truthfully and felt bad when Tyler breathed out a hefty sigh, a look of disappointment coated his rough features.

"I'd usually advise you to give him some time, but to be honest, I think he needs an intervention. Coax him into telling you . . . Whatever the poor lad is going through made him feel worthless of being your mate."

"Do you think that it has to do with who we don't speak of?"

"Voldemort?!" He exclaimed playfully, trying to trail him away from mentioning that name. Tyler grumbled then gave out a light chuckle.

"He could as well be Voldemort for all I can tell."

Jonathan chuckled dryly then after a long pause, he broke through the sudden silence that engulfed them.

"I don't think so, though. Craig wasn't at this state until you showed up."

His tone of voice sounded almost accusing that Tyler's body noticeably shuddered.

"Yes, he was a bit shaken and relatively abused, but I don't think what happened in that manor what got him to the state he is in right now . . . I believe it's something that happened when he was sold to whoever it was."

He watched how Tyler's jaw clenched, tightening his grip around the keys that it hurt to even look at. He rested his hand on his shoulder making him relax a bit, forcing a dry smile on his troubled expression.

"Just force the words out of him, Tyler. At this rate, he will never say what's eaten him away, and it's hurting you both."

Tyler nodded grinning in appreciation for his attempt to help him with his mate, then his cheeks heated up thinking about something. Something that made Jonathan's gaze turn questioning.

Laughing nervously, Tyler went on.

"It's just, the full moon is coming soon and I really want to be with him, you know. I want him to accept me before it comes, because I'm not sure if I'll be able to control my wolf."

Jonathan found himself blushing as well. He has been living with them ever since he came back to Raleigh and he didn't want to be there when they'd go at it. He figured he could stay in the bakery or at Mrs Dupont as she offered, to give them some privacy.

"Y-Yeah," He stammered shyly and looked out of the window at the shop hiding his reddened face. He mused when the thought crossed his mind.

"I bet it's scaring him right now. Maybe, he'll even consider leaving your place for that night."

"You think so?" Tyler failed to hide his fear of rejection and worry.

Humming, Jonathan answered with the same thoughtful tone.

"If my theory is correct and Craig is doubting himself for being worthy of being your mate, then he's probably panicking right now. . . Take my advice, Tyler. Go home and settle things with him before he'll run away."

The man nodded in agreement, looking determined to seek it through.

"I forgot to ask you." He again stopped him whilst trying to open the door. "Will you be okay that night? Since he had marked you and everything-"

"I will be fine. I already told Janey to tell that I want to severe the stupid bond before the full moon."

He flatly cut him off, shivering in disgust from remembering that horrible day. He noticed the slight of disapproval in Tyler's eyes and chose to ignore it as usual.

Apparently, as Mrs Dupont explained to him when he came back. Once you were marked, the submissive would go in heat on the first full moon. It'd be hard for both parties if they were away from each other, but of course Jonathan didn't care. If he could bear the fact of being away from the twins then he'd definitely would bear the pain of being away from him. Heck, Jonathan would prefer to suffer his whole life than let Evan touch him.

He waved Tyler goodbye before he could stop him once more-talking about that subject that he considered trivial, and trotted toward the shop to start his shift.

Everybody avoided talking about Evan and his kids infront of him which he appreciated. After getting back here, Jonathan had went through a huge deal to convince himself that his kids were better off with Evan. Of course Delirious didn't approve and he had to fight over control when she tried to take over. He could hear her whines and whimpers everytime she saw a family together, or whenever he'd play with Sam whenever she visited the shop.

He missed them really much but Alex was right by calling out his flaws. He was just a disappointment as a father, so he saw best to disappear from their lives even if it was over his happiness.

The day in the bakery went by as usual. He appreciated Mae's effort in trying to put a smile on his face, even Courtney was being careful around him which was a rare sight. She seemed out of it as well with that unnerving look, and he knew it must be because of the upcoming full moon.

He heard from Mae that Courtney's mate came to visit her when he left. He made it obvious that he was here to stay and determined in winning her heart. It was so cute seeing that bewildered expression on her blank face. Jonathan was sure that she felt something toward her mate, yet her hate for his kind made her disregard it. Now that he was being pushy and adamant, it shook her grounds and she didn't seem to know what she could do.

So adorable.

Of course Mae wouldn't let it slide. She used every opportunity to tease her about it. Sometimes even going to the extent of mimicking how Courtney's moans would sound the night of the full moon. It was awkward for Jonathan, but seeing Courtney blush deeply and stammering futile threats at their crazy friend was worth it.

Reaching closing time, A hunk of a man walked in with a scrawny kid by his side. The power radiating from that man and how the shop occupants reacted toward him, Jonathan could tell that he was an Alpha. With no help from Delirious, he had to be extra analytic around people to know their nature.

The kid on the lean side was hard to figure out. He looked friendly though. A dazzling smile covering his features while he conversed with Mrs Dupont and the rest. His baby blue eyes twinkling brightly showing enthusiasm at what they were talking about. Ashy blond hair with a side bang,almost like Jonathan's new haircut, and a long sharp jaw complemented by a Cheshire grin.

The Alpha, though, was completely the opposite. Not only his looks were different, a tank for a body with amazing forearms that Jonathan felt jealous about. Pair of the most entrancing hazel piercing eyes and thin lips that were pulled up into a smirk. He also had that sense of a bad boy look, contradicting with the angelic boy by his side.

"Jonathan, come meet Alpha Ryan and his Luna."

The buff man's eyes narrowed assessing him before nodding.

"I heard so much about you, Jonathan." He smiled cheerfully and offered his hand for him to shake. Jonathan did just that, smiling politely then looking back at the Luna who mirrored their expressions.

"I'm Bryce and this is Ryan. You can call him Ohm." He rubbed his mate's arm, hooking it with his own.

"Nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Bryce replied and the Alpha nodded in agreement.

"The Alpha here will help me in performing the ritual for-" Mrs Dupont started but got cut off by Bryce. His eyes failed to hide the shared disappointment and concern.

"Are you sure about you decision, Jonathan? Once your bond will get severed, there is no going back."

His mate nodded and added.

"Rejection is nothing like this ritual. I would advise you to take your time thinking about it."

"I did." Jonathan replied sternly, ignoring when Delirious growled inside him.

"I think it's for the best." He finished with a quiet mumble. He was sure that they could feel his anguish, especially when it came to his kids.

"Fine." The Alpha interrupted his mate when he was obviously trying to argue and object Jonathan's decision.

"It will be hard to perform since you don't want your . . . Alpha Evan to be here." He informed him with a thoughtful frown creased on his face. "It will definitely take few days, hopefully done before the night of the full moon."

Jonathan formed a smile in appreciation that Bryce scowled upon. It was evident that he didn't agree with his decision but he didn't care. He wouldn't keep that bond between him and Evan that served like a hard-to-ignore mating pull.

Discussing what was needed for him to do, Jonathan and the Alpha agreed to start this very night in his pack's house.

Once he arrived to Tyler's place, Jonathan was met with a heartbreaking sight. Craig was crying his heart out in Tyler's arms as he soothed him. The green eyed man shot him a look filled with many conflicting emotions as he rubbed his mate's back.

Jonathan knew better than to ask so he left to his assigned room to give them some peace and alone time. Craig must have told Tyler what he was hiding and troubling him all this time, and from that hurtful, furious, and guilty look that Tyler wore, Jonathan knew that it was something as dark as his past.

Lying on his bed with a blank glare, Jonathan's mind wondered to his kids. He wanted to know how they were and if they moved on. If they missed him like he did or if they were now happy like the time before he showed up.

One thing was so comforting was how he never lost their scents. Like it never wore off of his clothes and even off his skin. Sometimes, it was so thick covering his skin that drove him insane. Like they were around him all the time, cuddling and snuggling into his warmth.

He remembered how couple of days ago, he woke up with a whiff of Evan's scent on his skin that had his heartbeat race in fear. He thought that he was in his room, and until today he couldn't explain the scent. He couldn't even explain why it had been covered with an unfamiliar body wash.

He feared losing his sanity and being looked weirdly by the others so he tried hard to ignore it, and so far he did a good job.

He felt his eyelids dropping down and the serene sleep taking over. He figured to catch some shuteye before tonight's event at Alpha Ryan's house. Just an hour or so, he thought sleepily to himself, and didn't expect to sleep until the morning after.

Waking up by Craig hugging his body and mumbling incoherent words. Jonathan still in his sleep daze, he scowled at how high Craig's voice was and how blinding the sunlight stinging his sensitive eyes. His frown deepened when he figured that he missed the night yet he was more tired than when he retired to his bed.

He looked between Tyler and Craig in question and noticed the confused look they both held.

"What happened?" He asked groggily and they exchanged looks before Tyler responded.

"We should ask you the same thing, although I think my theory is correct and you don't remember anything from last night."

"I overslept?" He justified unsurely and Tyler shook his head.

"You weren't here this whole night. We looked all over for you and caught your scent when we got back here to see if you returned."

"What do you mean by I wasn't here?" His tone of voice was a bit high pitched from disbelief.

Craig scratched his head, seemingly bewildered by the whole situation.

"I came to your room last night, after Mae called to ask about your whereabouts." Craig started and Jonathan stared with a faraway look at his opened window.

"I had a meeting with her Alpha." He whispered almost to himself, glaring at the window that brought a sense of deja-vu.

"Yeah," Tyler sharp voice made him snap away from his daze.

"We were told that you planned to severe the bond."

His accusatory tone was hard to miss that made Craig jump in, nervously stammering.

"I-It doesn't matter." His words were directed to his mate before looking back at Jonathan with those caring eyes.

"Don't you remember anything from yesterday? because when I found your room empty, I called Luke believing that maybe you went to his place. And it seemed like you went out through the window."

Jonathan's eyes averted to the suspected window and frowned. All he remembered was him dozing off in this very bed. He moved the comforter off him and his frown deepened when he found himself in a different set of clothes. An unfamiliar shirt that looked bigger for his physique.

He jumped of his bed assessing his body and frantically looking around. He couldn't sniff any scent on him,not even his own. It was like his sense of smell was blocked and it unnerved him. The concern intensified in the eyes of the couple in the room when he started heaving for air in panic.

"Am I losing my mind again?" He managed to ask Craig as he tugged at the soft fabric of the red shirt he was wearing.

"Am I losing my memory, again?"

The question was unheard as it was muffled by his hand. His head was spinning and he felt nauseous. His stomach did a weird flip and he trotted to the bathroom, retching in the sink bowl.

"He's burning up!" Craig exclaimed to his mate, his hands shaking in worry. After voiding almost nothing from his stomach, Jonathan's feet gave out and he was carried to his bed by Tyler. Now he was panting heavily and sweating from the sudden fever.

"I'll go get a doctor." Tyler told them, but it was clear that something else troubled his mind. An unclear emotion glinted in his leafy green eyes, that even with his sickness Jonathan could detect.

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes when he felt his stomach unsettling again. Jonathan grabbed Tyler's arm and weakly pulled him to a stop.

"I want Ice-cream."

Weirdly enough, that was the first thing that ran through his mind and seemed far more important so he blurted it out.

Craig again looked weirdly at him before glancing back at his mate inquisitively. Tyler looked as confused as he was but a knowing look crossed his features.

"You need a doctor, Jonathan, not an Ice-cream." Craig softly muttered and Jonathan scowled with a demanding tone.

"I want Ice-cream. Chocolate with salted almonds and strawberry syrup."

"I'll go get it." Tyler said and shot Craig a look that made him stop arguing and followed him outside Jonathan's room.

Alone in his room, his mind was all about how delicious and cooling that chocolate frozen cream would taste. There was something else nagging his brain but he couldn't reach it, like he was in a daze. His mouth watered at the idea of him savoring every spoon of the awaited frozen milk and cream. Even Delirious hummed in content at the sound of it.

Hearing his wolf made something cross his mind and was again blocked away.

He started gliding his finger over his chest to his belly. Craig had his clothes removed and soothed his burning body with a cool wet towel. A distressed expression spread over his face as he wiped his own.

"What's wrong?"

Craig couldn't stare into his eyes as he dropped his hands down to his lap, that alone had Jonathan's body tense in alert.

"Is something wrong Craig?" He grabbed his hand and nodded encouragingly for him to speak.

Tears were formed in those loving brown eyes as he dismissed his question with a curt shake of head.

"I just remembered something."

Humming, Jonathan figured not to press him into telling what was troubling him, even though he felt hurt that his friend shared his past with Tyler and not him.

"Whenever you're ready." He flashed him a smile and noticed how Craig's shoulder's hunched down even more. He almost looked . . . guilty?

"I," Craig started after a long uncomfortable silence and was cut off by Tyler who opened the door. Jonathan forgot everything at the sight of that huge bowl in Tyler's hand. He couldn't even believe that he squealed like a little boy when it was handed to him.

"All the stores in the area are still closed." Tyler explained his tardiness but to deaf ears as Jonathan was moaning from delight.

"I had your boss to open the bakery early and fetch some for me." He chuckled at that.

"Sorry." Jonathan mumbled his apology that did not reached his features. He was relishing in his crave and didn't care if he was a discomfort to anyone. Half through the ice-cream, he looked up with a frown at Tyler and Craig who seemed to grow more nervous the more he stared intensely at them.

"Where are the almonds?"


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Triggers 'I'.

Craig,Tyler and Jonathan.

*Betrayal is the only truth that sticks.*Arthur Miller.

Craig warily watched Jonathan making his seventh sandwich for the past hour. His hips swaying slightly to the music playing on his phone, slurring his words incoherently following the chorus. He looked happy and carefree, but Craig knew that it was all odd. His friend wasn't in his right set of mind, and Delirious was the one to blame.

"We should tell him." He offered looking at the others that were sharing his bewilderment over the situation. "Jonathan needs to know the truth before it's too late." He added sternly, looking back at his childhood friend as he giggled about something while plating his meal.

"Yeah, I agree." Mrs Dupont nodded, her worry prominent in her eyes.

"My boy deserves the truth . . . I'm just afraid of what will happens after he finds out."

"We can deal with that later." Craig never looked more determined than today. "Not telling him will risk us to lose him . . . You don't know Jonathan as I do. If he finds out by himself, which is going to happen sooner than later, then he'll blame us as well. Us the people he trusts the most right now."

He was being truthful. Jonathan might have hated Evan for what he did to him, but that wasn't the reason why he refused to forgive him. It was all about trust when it came to him. He trusted Evan not to hurt him, and he ended up the one causing him the most traumatic pain in his life. So, Craig didn't want to risk his friendship over something that Jonathan would ended up finding out, eventually. Pregnancy wasn't something to hide, especially when it came to wolves. The gestation period was for about two to three months max which explained why Jonathan was on full effect right now with the cravings and the mood swings.

But, that didn't explain why he was acting this way. This carefree and ecstatic person, like he didn't just left his kids a month ago. Actually he didn't even once look down since this morning, which Craig would appreciated if he knew that Jonathan was really happy.

Something was off and he was right.

If he didn't come across the bottle of herbs hidden in Jonathan's room, they probably wouldn't have found out. It was the reason why they called Mrs Dupont this morning. The poor woman cried when they told her that he was pregnant.

If it was out of happiness or sorrow, Craig couldn't tell.

"I'll wait for Luke to come then we'll tell him."

Tyler's voice snapped him out from his inner thoughts. He looked as concerned as the rest of them, for someone who knew Jonathan for just a small period of time.

Craig knew that Tyler really cared about his friend, and he knew better than feel jealous over that. Jonathan deserved all the love he can get. A true friend, who ignored his never ending problems to consider his own. He was being careful around him, trying not to step out of line with his questions about the past.

He couldn't tell him out of shame and disgust. He tried so hard to forget the past but he couldn't. It was all carved in his mind and would always pop up whenever a moment of happiness occurred, stealing it away.

His past was the reason why he asked Tyler to severe the bond but the latter was being persistent which threw him off. Craig always expected that once he'd find his mate, he would be for sure rejected. Not because of his Omega blood, but for what he went through that left him as a broken soul.

He admired how strong Jonathan was comparing to him. After recalling his memory, he still stood tall channeling the anger that he welled down all these past years and focusing on revenge. Craig couldn't do the same because the person responsible for those horrid memories was presumed dead. Daggered and tossed in some coffin by Evan in order to save him. It was part of the reason why he stayed with the latter, even when he was being roughed up by the other pack members.

They all knew his past so no wonder they mistreated him. A silly boy who knew nothing about life and thought it was wise to express his love to his father's friend. Maybe he idolized him for his strength and confused it with attraction, or probably because of his kindness toward him that made him fall in his trap.

Craig's father already considered him a mistake before that happened, and when he heard him confessing, he snapped. Considering his friend's offer of taking the disgraceful boy off his hand as a token of good will between his pack and the man's clan.

He still remembered how his father didn't bat an eyelash at him leaving with that ruthless man. He must have knew his friend and his secret addiction, and yet he let his son leave with him.

Craig seriously considered the attraction as the mating pull. Seeing that his childhood friend was mated to his Alpha, with a huge gap of years between them, he thought maybe Brian was really his, as he suspiciously acted nice to him when the others didn't.

Recalling how he happily sighed when he left his pack's territory unaware that he was stepping towards a lion's den, him being a delicious weak gazelle.

Telling Tyler about that wasn't up to his accord. He forced him by his promise to mark him sooner before the full moon. He didn't want to taint him with his impurity that filled his body, soul and mind.

Telling him though, somehow lifted a lot off his chest, especially when Tyler showed no signs of letting go of him. His emerald eyes glowed, glazed by tears that were formed for him. His mate felt bad and angry for not being there for him, which made him feel a weird combination between sadness and happiness.

Tyler was here to stay, and yesterday he made sure that it was obvious by kissing him. A small peck that made him cry even harder by the message it held. A support line that served as a bright escape gate in this dreadful dark life. The feeling and thrill of having someone who genuinely cared about you was overwhelming for Craig. He half expected that after telling him, Tyler would leave him alone, like his family did.

He tuned back in when he heard Jonathan walking their way. A wide grin spread over his face and a weird looking milkshake in his hand.

"How was the food?" Tyler offered a smile in which Jonathan returned by a giggle.

"Delicious." He moaned then a tint of pink hue covered his cheeks as he added."I'm sorry for emptying your fridge. I will go shopping once I feel good."

Tyler nodded, the smile faltering to a concerned frown.

"I will buy some more, and you can eat as much as you like . . . Your stomach still hurting?"

Pouting, Jonathan nodded rubbing his belly.

"It hurts bad if I don't eat. It's weird and have never happened before."

"We could see a doctor after Luke gets here."

Craig watched how Jonathan frowned at what his mate said, then as quickly as it appeared, it was exchanged by happy expression.

"He is?!" He exclaimed and bounced a bit on the couch."I missed him so much."

Mrs Dupont shook the small bottle he found earlier suggesting that what Jonathan was experiencing was the effect of its contents. Whatever Delirious had in that small container was making his friend dumb and gullible. She was fogging his mind and dulling his senses, being a horrible wolf to her host. Whatever were her reasons, they wouldn't explain her betrayal. Getting him pregnant without him being aware, using his body for her own pleasure, that was just wrong.

The thought that they all avoided and feared was the baby's father being Evan. It wouldn't help his case if he consciously went along with the mating without the consent of his mate.

Jonathan gazed at those leafy green eyes that looked sombre not as vivid as they usually were, still they were stunning.

"Have anyone told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" He mumbled dreamily, happy for making a big man like Tyler blush at the compliment.

He looked back at Craig who was smiling as well and added.

"Tell him that I'm right."

"He is." He coyly agreed, bowing his head when the Tyler's eyes widened a bit.

Giggling, Jonathan gulped down the milkshake that he made earlier. It was a mixture of whatever looked pleasing to him in the fridge and the pantry. His appetite this morning was very confusing. After voiding his stomach and devouring that delicious ice-cream, he didn't seem to be able to stop eating.

Now again, he was looking for something else to eat. His eyes spotted an intriguing bottle his boss was holding. Like she felt his gaze, she tightened her grip a little.

"What's that?"

She seemed to grew nervous as she looked at the others before meeting his gaze.

"It's some medicinal herbs."

"Have you seen them before?" Craig asked when the other seemed out of words.

Mrs Dupont showed him the bottle that had some pink looking flowers and big green leaves. He shook his head and shrugged indifferently, uninterested now that the bottle didn't look edible to him.

"When Luke will be here?" He whined, observing the weird glances being exchanged.

"Is Sam coming with him? I feel cuddly at the moment." He pouted again and grinned when Craig brought him to a hug.

"He's gonna be here any moment now."

Tyler smiled softly to cover his nervousness.

"Do you think I can speak to Delirious for a moment?"

"Why?" He felt himself frown, burying his face further in Craig's chest as he shrugged.

"I guess."

"Thank you. I just want to know something about her past."

He lied, offering an assuring smile that Jonathan seemed to buy.

Sighing heavily, Jonathan pulled away from Craig's embrace and rested his back on the couch. They watched him how his expression changed from neutral, to a scowl then a smile played on his lips. Seconds later, Tyler was staring back at the neon blue eyes of Delirious.

"Valerian?" Mrs Dupont's voice turned threateningly.

"Not now. We need to know if Jonathan can still hear us." Tyler cut her off and she reluctantly nodded. He turned his stern gaze at Delirious who failed to meet it.

"I blocked him." She explained using Jonathan's voice."I knew that you suspected his behavior so I did."

"Who gave you this shit?" Mrs Dupont interrogated, her brown eyes burning holes at the nervous wolf.

"Valerian can be dangerous for Jonathan, especially since he went through therapy not a while ago."

"That's why it has been emulsified by adding it to Vervain tea." She justified herself rubbing his arm."Do you think I can do something that would harm Jonathan?"

"And here you went and got him knocked up. Sorry for doubting you." Craig's voice dripped with sarcasm, making Jonathan's body sunk deeper on the couch as the wolf realized what she had done.

"I-It wasn't planned." She stammered. "I-I only wanted to see the kids then Evan found out about our secret meetings . . . He wanted to hug and feel him, and I felt bad for him so I let him." Her sapphire eyes turned defensive and glared at them.

"Jonathan isn't thinking straight. He denied me my kids and wanted to severe the mating bond I have with Amon, I mean Vanoss . . . I told Evan three days ago, explaining how Jonathan planned in proceeding with that . . . O-Our usual hugs turned heated when he said he wanted to kiss him even if it was for one last time, and. . . and it happened."

"I know. I lost control and let him go all the way, but I'm not the only one to blame. Jonathan brought it on himself and. . ."

The voice of Jonathan trailed off as those neon blue eyes started to shimmer with that emerald green, showing that her host was waking up, or maybe fighting her.

She blinked several times then added.

"I went yesterday and met him. He could sniff that Jonathan is carrying so he gave me that."

She nodded at the bottle that Mrs Dupont was gripping tightly, trying to control back her anger.

"He instructed me how to use it until he gets here."

"He's coming here?!" Unlike Mrs Dupont, Tyler looked and sounded pissed. He hated how that man not only caused Jonathan a horrible past but he was taking part in ruining his future. So selfish and power driven to use a wolf's anguish in his favor of getting his mate back.

Jonathan's head shook as Delirious nodded in confirmation.

"He could be on the way as we speak. He said that he'll get us back, and if this drug is on full effect, Jonathan could go with him back willingly."

She spoke the last words with difficulty as she held Jonathan's head and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked as he rubbed the back of his friend and was met with the coldest glare he'd ever seen. It made him shiver and retract his hand away trembling.

Jonathan couldn't believe what he had just heard. The words woke him up from his induced daze, making everything flow back to his mind.

Eyes as the size of saucers, pleading the others to wake him up from this nightmare. He was betrayed and used again, by no one but his trusted wolf.

"S-She . . . Umm . . .I-I'm."

He stammered with a high pitched voice in disbelief, and didn't need to explain as everyone shared the same sympathetic look. His hand felt his belly, trying to calm his pulsing heart that was bruising his chest to hear. His ears picked up the flooding blood in his veins, running at a wild speed toward his heart. The uneven heartbeat as anger, panic and fear all mixed up. Then he heard it, a faint heartbeat that confirmed what he had just heard Craig said. A pulsating beat that brought warmth, happiness and sadness all at once.

"We were planning to tell you." Craig explained looking overwhelmed with guilt.

"Yeah, we were. I suggested to wait for Luke since he knew about your past case, I figured he could help you out if you panicked." His friend's mate elaborated.

Jonathan gulped, closing his eyes as he started to feel dizzy from all the blocked memories that circled his mind. Then he saw him, Evan warming his cold body with his hands. Kissing and caressing his chest to his thighs. He felt his warm tongue circling his nips and sucking on them making him moan in delight, violating his mouth and grunting with no shame. He saw him positioning himself and groaning as he . . .

Jonathan couldn't keep it in as he hurried to the kitchen sink retching everything out.

"You said that you'll protect me, that you understood me and will avenge me, yet you were the one to hurt me." He groggily spoke the words addressed to no one but his wolf, saliva dropping from his open mouth as he panted for air.

Delirious whimpered in response and he could feel her regret but what good could that get him.

"You knew what he did and yet you let him rape me."

"He didn't." She defended and he snorted.

"It wasn't consented from my end, was it?!"

He snarled refusing to let the tears pool down and showing any weakness anymore.

"You chose him over me, knowing he was the one that placed me in that asylum for six years. Six years, Delirious! Years away from our kids that grew without knowing us . . . He killed my daughter! Our daughter! Yet, you let him mate with you using my fucking body."

He started heavily breathing and he sunk down on the cold marbled floor. He could still feel Evan's hands on him making his skin crawl in disgust. He hated him. He hated him now more than ever. What could he gain from this? What was the benefit of mating with him when he knew that he hated the idea of even seeing him.

"I hate you." He mumbled after voiding his stomach again hurting his throat.

Jonathan knew he had two options. He could sit down here and wail like a whining broken person he used to be, or he could get up, get himself together and leave this place before Evan would get here. Fighting him at his current state was fruitless. He had a baby to take care of. An innocent child that wasn't to blame for this mess.

"Jonathan?" Craig tried to touch his shoulder to help him stand up but he swatted his hand away as it triggered him.

"I can get up on my own." He spat angrily.

"He was just trying to help." Tyler said rather annoyed, pulling his mate to his embrace."We only found out just today, and believe me, we were going to tell you." His voice appease to a calming tone.

Jonathan looked at his shocked friend who had tears formed his eyes. His expression softened a bit knowing that they were telling the truth. The fact that they interrogated his disobeying and backstabbing wolf, proved it.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"I understand." Craig pulled away from his mate and stood by his side.

"You can trust us. We can help." They all looked at him with the same determination in which he responded with an appreciative smile.

"I need to leave this place."

The doorbell rang through the house and Tyler excused himself to open the door. After calming a bit to come up with a plan, they settled on calling Ryan who gladly obliged to their request.

Mrs Dupont as well helped by casting a spell on some bottle with moon drops that she offered to Jonathan and advised him to drink from before bed, to avoid Delirious getting back in control.

Opening the door, there stood a buff looking man. His figure almost matched his own with a tan complexion and a contagious pearly white smile. His big wide brown eyes raked him up and down before smirking in mischief.

"Jonathan, I presume? They didn't tell me you have one of the magical eyes I've ever seen, and you don't look like you need some help."

Slightly frowning at how blunt he was.

"Tyler's the name. And yes, I don't think I'll ever need your help."

He muttered bitterly, arching a brow at the man to explain his purpose.

"Are you sure? I can come quite handy." He stood so close licking his lips to emphasis the meaning of his words, chuckling lightly when Tyler gave no response.

"Chill, dude. Just kidding." He pushed passed him and looked around the house like he owned the place.

"I'm Marcel, by the way." He offered his hand for him to shake."I was sent by Ryan to be Jonathan's knight in shining armor."

Ryan told them that he'd send someone who would escort Jonathan to a place Evan wouldn't be able to reach. He had some crazy connections with other beings, and one of those connections offered to host Jonathan as long as he pleased.

Rolling his eyes, Tyler showed him the way completely ignoring his hand.

"Tyler, the owner of the house and Jonathan's friend."

He glanced back at the crazy man that reminded him so much of his rebellious faze.

"I would tune it down a bit if I were you. Jonathan isn't up for some shit right now."

Holding his hand up in surrender at the clear hostility in his words, Marcel looked around and seemed to be admiring his home.

"Where are you taking him?" He asked and the other didn't answer making a childish zipped mouth motion of it being a secret. Seriously, this Marcel character looked interesting yet annoying, and if it wasn't for the urgency of the situation, Tyler would rather share a drink or two with the man to figure him out.

Maybe it was his sense protectiveness that kicked in, or just something about how indifferent he looked. Tyler's eyes kept assessing the man.

They arrived to the sun-room that lead to the back door. Jonathan had his clothes packed, biting his nails anxiously with a faraway look.

"Jonathan." Tyler called snapping him out of his inner turmoil. He was thinking about he'd handle the whole thing of being pregnant again. He knew how much it'd be harder this time since his last experience was a terrible one. How again he wouldn't have anyone when he'd bring out the baby out to life. Away from his friend's and family, alone in some unknown place.

He watched the man who trailed behind Tyler as he was introduced.

"This is Marcel."

The guy's eyes roamed his body making him frown. He had that bad boy vibe about him and was giving off a strange scent.

"He was sent by Ryan to help." Tyler explained further and Jonathan's frown deepened.

"I take back what I said about your eyes, man." The stranger bumped Tyler's shoulder nodding his head toward him."This guy beats you with those stunning and breathtaking blue orbs."

"What did I say?" Tyler grumbled and the other smirked.

"Now, don't get jealous on me right now."

Ignoring him again, Tyler looked back at Jonathan as he went on with a strain in his voice.

"He's the one who'll take you to the secret hideout, although I'm not sure he's qualified."

"You?!" He didn't meant to sound disrespecting and accusing, but the man looked like he'd eat him if he was giving the choice. The way his mouth gaped like a fish in the water and how he smirked with a hum was shiver thrilling.

"Yeah, what's wrong with me?" The man sounded offended, trying to hide it with a chuckle.

"Sorry." Jonathan truthfully apologized. "It's just I was expecting someone more . . ."

"Mature." Craig finished for him, earning a hiss.

"Serious." Tyler snorted as well.

"Hey! Don't gang up on me . . . Although the idea of a gang bang is thrilling, but not this kind." He huffed making Jonathan chuckle at this awkward specimen.

"What are you?" He asked the man who made him smile and forget a bit about his worries.

"Damn. I thought it was obvious." He cockily replied. "I mean, a gorgeous and glowing complexion and a great sense of style. Only a vampire could pull off a leather jacket like this one."

His overconfidence was amusing and so was his kind. Jonathan had never met a vampire before, except hearing about them. So seeing one made all his childhood curiosity turn back to life.

His eyes went directly to his mouth expecting to see a pair of fangs. Vampires were known of being unable to hide their fangs, not like wolves. He wasn't disappointed when a pair of pointy fangs came to display as Marcel grinned.

"I think we should go as it's getting dark, and I can tell you on the way about my sexy life."

He offered his hand in which Jonathan took, and patted his chest when he pulled him close to his chest.

"Easy tiger. Take care of the bags, I will say my goodbye and follow you."

Marcel's eyes glinted as he mumbled.

"Bossy, how I like them."

Tyler growled menacingly and the man rolled his eyes, taking the couple of bags to the back door.

"You could've at least told me to park out here." They heard him grumble for afar.

Jonathan turned to watch the faces he adored. Too bad Luke wasn't here with them but he was still angry at him and he didn't want to see, so he asked Tyler to tell him not to come. Yet he wanted to say bye to Sam and Janey, not knowing when he'd get to see them.

Mrs Dupont was the first to pull his to a tight hug, careful not to press his belly too much. She pulled away and handed him a pendant.

"It's a lucky charm I wore for so many. May it bring you some luck along the way."

He bit back a whimper as he hugged her again.

Craig seemed to be channeling some power from his mate not to cry. His face, though, grimaced in sadness. He hugged just as tight his boss did, apologizing for not being a good help. But it wasn't his fault, nor was it of any of them. It was him, his wolf and his dangerous mate.

He expressed his thoughts and smiled a bit. Tyler did the same wrapping his arm around him and escorting him to the back door, where now Marcel had parked his car.

"Take care, Jonathan." He kissed the top of his head, lingering a bit longer than needed.

Jonathan knew that it was hard for him as an Alpha to show helplessness and letting him go. He hummed happily in his chest, feeling few tears flow down his cheeks at the loving warmth radiating from him.

"We'll keep in touch." He assured him and the green eyed man nodded with a teary gaze.

Getting inside the car, he nodded to Marcel to start driving while he let the tears fall down blurring his vision. The vampire didn't tease him or made any witty remark as he drove in silence. He appreciated how he respected his privacy by not attacking him by questions.

He looked passed the sign of his town and he sniffled.

He again left a place he called home for the third time.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry,it's a bit rushed.

A bit rushed but I had to update with something.

Triggers 'II'

Evan and Tyler.

*It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.* J. K. Rowling

 

Evan occupied his mind by doing some papers works he has been postponing for a while now. He took a long vacation from work to focus on his now improving health and his stubborn mate.

After what happened the day Jonathan attacked him, Evan knew that he had to get him back. Jonathan must still cared about him to spare his life that day, Evan thought. He believed that his little mate still had some feelings for him, buried beneath all that rage that was triggered by pure jealousy. Delusional, Brock called him when he shared his thoughts, but he refused to believe that he was despised by the man he loved.

He wouldn't allow it.

He's mine, and I'm getting him back.

There was a faint knock on the door, and when it opened, he was met with Alex and Axel that stood hesitantly by it waiting for his permission to get in. Smiling, he gestured for them to do so, putting out his cigarette at the disapproving look his boys shared.

"Y-You should stop smoking."

Axel stuttered quietly. His baby blue eyes were dull in despair making him frown.

He knew well enough why they were here. Why the sad faces and the lifeless eyes. Since the day he told them that he'd get Jonathan back, they have been this way. He was planning on it but Delirious stopped him when she linked him about the new situation. Jonathan definitely didn't know, or probably didn't care that from the day they mated they were now linked and could reach each other. Delirious did just that, by updating him about Jonathan and his baby's health.

It was frustrating not being able to do anything but he couldn't just show up there and force him back. . .Not now, at least.

Mating with him was supposed to make him give in, and Evan didn't think it would backfire like this. He knew how much costly it was to have a child, and knowing Jonathan's financial status as well as his non-existent funds, he thought that he would embrace the fact that he wouldn't afford it and would come live with him for the sake of his children.

That sudden choice he took out of anger when Delirious told him that Jonathan was planning to severe the bond. In his mind, it was justified and right to do. He used her love for his wolf and kids, and her sympathy toward him to his own favor. He knew that one physical contact with that oblivious wolf would make her give in to the pleasure. Kissing those lips brought up some pleasant and bitter memories. He didn't know that he missed them this much until his lips latched on Jonathan's. He remembered that content howl Vanoss let out for being able to feel his mate. Lust took over and he went far than what he planned on doing.

Evan cried afterward which was a rare sight. He knew what he did could result in Jonathan hating him, but figured that for the sake of their children, he would be left with no choice but to give in. Yet, he couldn't risk it, and that was why he gave her that medicine bottle the other night.

He planned on making him fall in love with him while he was dazed. He planned on showing him what he would be missing if he severed the bond. Evan had a lot of stuff planned but it had to be ruined by those noisy mutts.

He wished if that day he went a bit early before the others figured stuff out. When Delirious told him that she was cornered by them and that Jonathan had found out, Evan lost it and trashed his office in anger.

He knew that the only way to get his mate back now was by force. Jonathan was the most stubborn person he's ever met. He knew that sweet talk wouldn't do anything with him so he planned on leaving him with no choice.

When Delirious told him that he ran away, he wanted to go after him and bring him back, kicking and screaming if he could. If it wasn't for the voice of reason coming from his wolf and Delirious, who informed him that Jonathan was beyond angry, he could have.

Tuning back in when Alex sat on the couch with his hands on his lap, the same guilty look still covering his features. The boy blamed himself for Jonathan's leave. He would always hear him cry at night to sleep. He insisted on sleeping in the guest room, saying that Axel reminded him so much of Jonathan, and he was right.

"What's wrong, guys?"

Axel pushed himself away from the door, eyes glowing with so much hope.

"Are you going to get daddy today?" Excitement bubbling in his tone of voice.

"Are you?!"

Evan hated how his face fell when he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, buddy. He's still mad as per Delirious, and I don't want to fight him to bring him back here."

Axel nodded sadly and took a seat away from his equally depressed brother. A strange scene that Evan familiarized with this past month or so. The twins grew afar not talking to each other. He knew that Axel blamed Alex for pushing his dad away, while the other refused to look at someone who reminded him of the latter.

He made his way toward them with a hefty sigh. Axel scooted further to his embrace when he pulled them both into his arms.

He kissed the top of Alex's head, rubbing Axel's arm as he sniffled.

"Can I go see him?" The boy whimpered and Evan couldn't respond. He didn't know how Jonathan would react if the kids went to see him. He might reject them, and he didn't want them to feel such way. He didn't want them to be scarred for life by such horrid feeling. A feeling that he was now experiencing to extreme extents.

"Not now, buddy. But hey, I promise to take you see him once he cools off."

"But I want to hear the baby inside his belly. I want to help him by making those delicious juices you like." He whined quietly and Evan smiled.

"You'll get to do that as well, I promise. You and Alex-"

"He hates me."Alex cut him off still glaring at the carpeted floor. "Dad hates us and we know it."

"No he doesn't!" Axel jumped in angrily. Even in his voice, Evan could hear the doubt.

"Dad loves us, right papa?"

Evan forced a smile because to be honest, he wasn't sure himself. Jonathan just took off and left the kids. He wasn't showing any signs that he missed them or that he cared. If it wasn't for Delirious who would sneak behind his back to meet them, his boys would probably be worse than now.

"Stop making it hard for father!"

Alex was now standing glaring at his brother that he used to cherish so much.

"Dad is gone, as good as dead, so get it through your dense head . . . Are you this much of an idiot to understand that he left us?"

"B-But . . ."

"Time for you to grow up, Axel, and to stop acting like a baby."

"Hey, boys-"

"I'm not acting like a baby!" Axel bit back, tears flowing furiously down his flushed cheeks.

"It's your fault! It's you who angered him!"

Alex was balling his fists by now, anger consumed his blue eyes making them look deviously dark.

"It's our fault and you know it."

Evan opened his mouth to break the fight but he stopped at Axel's words.

"You and papa are the one responsible! I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly." Alex snorted. "You never do anything and you keep blaming your failure on others . . . If you're not the one to blame then why he didn't take you with him? Why didn't he come to get you? huh?!"

He chuckled darkly trying to hide the sadness behind it. "He must have realized how much of a loser you are. How much you remind him of his past self that he wants to forget, so he left . . . You are the reason why he left, because he didn't want to look at your face and be reminded by the past every day."

"Hey! Enough!" Evan scolded, pushing away Alex and crouching infront of the sobbing boy. "Your dad loves you."

Evan assured, looking back at Alex who seemed to be trying to keep a straight face.

"He loves both of you. He just needs some time-"

"He doesn't!" Alex shouted, diminishing that glimpse of reassurance that touched Axel's eyes. "You see, you prove my point about you being dense that you believed his words . . . Dad hates your guts; I do too. I think everyone does-"

"Alex!" Evan warned but the kid didn't want to stop. Silent tears glided down his face as he added.

"I hate you! I hate how weak you are that you couldn't stop your bully. A human that wouldn't match your strength. I hate how you listen and follow the rules and never act on your own! I hate how you remind me of our wuss of a father-"

Evan had enough by now that he slapped him. He knew that Alex was feeling terrible about himself and that he had to vent out somehow, but he wasn't going to allow him to belittle his brother and Jonathan.

The angry boy hiccuped as the office door slammed shut. Evan felt torn between following Axel who must be panicking by now, or comforting Alex who was crying his heart out. He decided to link Brock and ask him to console his boy.

"He's right." Alex sniffled. "I'm the one to blame that he left."

Evan shook his head dismissing what he said.

"No one is to blame, buddy . . . Your dad is just still living in the past. He needs time to cope with the memories that he got back, and you'll see him back running to you guys."

Alex sobbed harder looking away to hide his face. Evan found himself smiling at how much he resembled him. His son as well wasn't the kind that liked to show emotions that depict weakness.

"You weren't there, dad. I cursed him and cursed his existence . . . I told him that I wish he was dead."

Surprised by what his son said, Evan tried harder not to show his disapproval. He was never told that he said such things to Jonathan. They only said that he threw a tantrum; saying such words would be devastating to any parent, especially someone who wasn't there by force of nature. Someone who didn't see them growing up, never witnessing there first tooth and first word. Someone as sensitive as Jonathan.

Speechless and short of words on how to comfort the boy, Evan pulled him to a hug that made Alex collapse in his arms letting all his emotions out.

After a while, the door flew open. Brock had a concerning expression as he panted for air.

"It's Axel."

The moon was at his peak mocking Tyler that had to leave his place not to force Craig to mate. Wildcat, his wolf, was growling, disapproving the chains Luke was securing around his ankles. Although the bearded fellow didn't approve with such choice, he helped out. From time to time, he would see him hiding a smirk. He knew that this must be amusing to him; an Alpha getting chained because he wouldn't be able to control his urges while his mate going through heat.

Who would?

"Done." Luke wiped his hands on his jeans. "Now, be a good boy and stay."

He laughed when Tyler barred his teeth at him, snarling.

"Don't push it." He warned.

Luke stopped laughing all of sudden, worry washed over his features.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

Tyler hummed confused, busy testing the chains to make sure they wouldn't break easily.

"Jonathan. Do you think he'll be okay tonight?"

Tyler stopped rustling the chains and looked up to see him frowning.

"Why won't he be? He's pregnant so he won't be going through heat or anything. And most importantly, he's away from that brutal mate, so I'm sure he's fine."

Luke nodded still not looking convinced but he didn't say much more than good luck as he left.

His body started sweating after a while. The full moon was above his head making it hard for him to control his wolf. He was clawing inside his mind in want and crave for their little mate. Tyler hissed from the sharp pain as his rib-bone snapped stubbing his heart. His wolf wanted to force him to let go by inflecting pain.

"Stop!" He yelled at his wolf, trying so hard not to faint from the excruciating pain.

"I'll stop if you go back to our mate." Wildcat snarled in a deep tone, almost demonic.

"I can't . . . ahh!" He screamed as another bone snapped suffocating his heart. At this extent, Tyler knew he wouldn't be able to hold much longer.

"He's in bed squirming in want; Moaning and screaming your name for you to pleasure him . . . He must be naked by now, his small hand around his throbbing shaft seeking release."

"Stop!" Tyler yelled as lewd images filled his mind making his pants grew tight.

His wolf chuckled in response and added.

"He must have propped a pillow under his lower back getting a better access to his puckered rosy hole. His slender finger must be circling it by now, squishing by how wet he is."

Tyler panted sweating allover from how hot he was. His pants were uncomfortably tight that it started to get painful. He could feel his control starting to slip away from him, overwhelmed by lust.

"What if someone scented his heat and had him pinned on the bed right now?!"

His wolf hissed angrily and Tyler was filled with sudden fury and jealousy. He felt it when he let go, as he snapped the chains in half with ease. Bones started snapping as he let out a painful scream, breaking the cuffs in half as he shifted.

In a flash, he was by his house. Wildcat gave him back control and he shifted back to his human form. Tyler swallowed hard before turning the front door knob, sighing relieved that it was locked as he left it this afternoon.

It was good, he thought. Finding the door closed woke up his sense of logic somehow. He was engulfed by lust and could've jumped his mate which would end up terribly.

His line of thought interrupted when Craig opened the door looking normal as always. He wasn't panting and heaving for air, not weak and unable to stand from the heat. He looked as composed as usual, with a whiff of a delicious scent around him. That scent was the only thing that confirmed that he was going through the heat.

Craig arched a brow at him looking flustered, opening the door wide for him to get in.

"You'll catch cold if you stay there like that."

A deep blush covered his cheeks as he looked away, holding the door open.

Tyler just realized that he was as naked as the day he was born, his dick proudly standing up showing off its glory. Even though he got a bit self-conscious, Tyler was more confused by how his mate was controlling his heat, and more importantly how he wasn't acting like a horny wolf right now at the luscious scent he was giving off.

Craig walked toward the kitchen and Tyler followed suit closing the front door behind him.

"How?"

Craig looked up only to look down again, blushing.

"C-Can you wear something first?" He stuttered cutely, making Tyler puff his chest proudly. He hid his throbbing pulse with the 'manly' pink apron he bought the other day for Jonathan.

"Sorry for making you uncomfortable." He didn't feel sorry at all, loving the effect he had on his mate.

Craig nodded going back to what he must've been doing earlier, cooking something that smelt as delicious as his scent.

"How?" Tyler asked again."How can you handle the heat? Why aren't you giving off an intense scent?"

Still blushing, Craig kept his head down concentrating on the task in hand.

"I-Is that why y-you left the house?"

There was a hint of sadness in his tone of voice that confused Tyler even more.

"Yes." He answered briefly, noticing how Craig's back tensed."I'm sorry. I didn't want to-"

"It's okay." Craig cut him off with a dry chuckle, his back still toward him trying to hide the disappointment that Tyler and his wolf felt.

"I understand that you don't want me . . . Who would?" He finished with a sad laugh that got cut off by sob.

"Craig?"

He looked back, his face covered in tears as he wiped them furiously.

"I'm so pathetic for crying over this."

Tyler frowned at the sight and opened his mouth to explain but the latter didn't let him.

"I knew that this was too good to be true. I'm sorry for forcing you to accept me-"

Exasperated, Tyler huffed with his hands in the air to express his frustration.

"You've been sulking over this here while I tried so hard to keep myself in control."

"What?!"

Tyler was infront of him, the apron disregarded on the floor as he turned off the stove. He leaned down more trapping his flustered mate between his toned arms.

"You're an idiot." He breathed against his lips, loving how Craig was captivated by his cunning glare.

"I had to chain myself not to force you into mating with me."

"Y-You did?!" Craig gulped trying to look away from the intense glare Tyler fixed him with.

Tyler smirked cupping his cheek with his hand.

"Just remember, you were the one who started this."

"What-" Craig got cut off when he yelped as Tyler carried him over his shoulder. He trashed in his arm, trying to wiggle down but stopped when Tyler slapped his butt.

"This is mine." He growled happily and chuckled when Craig let out a noise like a mewl.

Dropping him on the bed, he noticed how freaked out Craig looked. His smile faltered and reached over to caress his cheek but the other flinched visibly. Until now, he forgot about Craig's past, but seeing like this, he knew how much that bastard affected him.

"I'm sorry, Craig. I wasn't trying to scare you."

Craig didn't answer and buried his face in his pillow sobbing. Hearing his cries did a number on him and he didn't know how to react. He lied beside him, pulling his limp body toward his chest. He was surprised when Craig hugged him tightly, crying softly in his chest.

"I learned how to hide my scent since I was younger." Craig said after he calmed down a bit. His head still nuzzled in his chest, burning with warmth.

"It was the only way I could survive for being . . ." He trailed off and Tyler tightened his arms around as an impulse.

"He wouldn't leave me be even when I did, and would force me to emit my scent to . . ."

His voice cracked and fresh tears flow through the streaks that covered his cheeks. Tyler kissed the top of his head, tightening his jaw in clear fury. He was going to ask Evan about that Brian guy. He wanted to know if he was really dead and that if it wasn't too late to bring him back, only to kill him again.

Killing him wouldn't be enough, he pondered. He wished he could torture him until he'd wish to die. Cause him a lot of pain he'd never witnessed nor read about in books. He wished he could give his mate the satisfaction to see the man who ruined his past begging for mercy.

He really wished he was still alive.

Rubbing his mate's arm as he cried again, feeling helpless for not being able to do anything. That monster had broken his mate to a state he couldn't trust nor love again.

Tyler didn't notice that he was as well shedding tears until those elegant fingers wiped them away. Craig propped himself on his elbows to get a clear view of his face. A look of disbelief, bewilderment and love filled his hazel eyes.

"You really do care." He mumbled and his eyes widened implying that he wasn't planning on saying it aloud.

"Of course I do!" Tyler replied almost immediately,his voice a bit high pitched from disbelief.

"I-I didn't mean . . ." Craig trailed off and tried to hide his face in the pillow but Tyler made him look his way. He was hovering over his body, cupping his cheek with so much care.

"I don't just care, Craig . . . I love you."

"Don't say that."

Tyler didn't let him look away and fixed him with a stern gaze.

"I do, Craig . . . It's not because we're mates or anything." He sighed trying so hard not to bring up his past and burden his broken mate with it as well.

"I don't know how to explain it but . . . When I saw you that day, I figured that you didn't want me so I didn't care. The mating pull never cut it for me, I had to find something interesting about the person I was bound to, and I did . . ."

"I love how much you care about the little family you have; how much you didn't mind the thought of me rejecting you that would cause your death, and asked me to wait until we find Jonathan . . . I loved how you rolled your eyes whenever I said something sexual. How you wake up early in the morning and quietly creep to my room to watch me in my sleep."

Craig whined embarrassed, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Y-You knew?" He coyly asked and Tyler laughed.

"I did." He confirmed and moved his hands away, cooing inwardly at how cute his little mate was.

"You don't know this about me, I'm insomniac. I find it hard to get some sleep, so normally I would venture outside. But since you started your morning visits, I would sleep the whole morning somehow . . . I actually would wait to hear your faint steps in the morning and smile feigning sleep, knowing that I will really catch some shuteye."

Tears filled Craig's eyes as he smiled widely. The amount of love that was radiating from him was enough to cause Tyler a heart-attack by how crazily it was racing. He eyed those wet lips that he wanted to enjoy the whole day, and had to close his eyes not to lean down and claim them

"K-Kiss me, you dofus." Craig stuttered, cheeks flaring red from shyness.

Tyler chuckled lightly and leaned down giving him a small peck.

"So I'm a dofus now?" He asked teasingly when Craig had his eyes closed expecting a passionate kiss.

"A big one." He huffed slightly with a cute pout, and Tyler couldn't resist as he captured those fine lips with his own. He moaned in bliss when Craig opened his mouth to a more heated one. His body pressed down his mate, feeling both their hard to miss erections.

Craig moaned when Tyler started to move against his body, grinding their hips softly and slowly in a sensual way.

"I love you." He breathed when he pulled away and Craig blushed even harder.

"Don't say that."

"I love you." Tyler said again as he pecked his lips, making Craig stare at him with eyes overwhelmed by so many emotions.

"I love you so much, Craig."

He cupped his cheek guiding his tongue down his throat to his jaw. He planted a kiss on the corner of his lips, on his pointy nose and the top of his head.

"I never thought I would love someone like I love you."

Craig's body shook crying as he pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too." He hiccuped and Tyler's heart exploded with happiness. He buried his face in his neck inhaling that intoxicating scent that filled the room. Craig finally trusted him and let go.

Wildcat shared his happiness as he howled euphorically, happy for being finally accepted.

Tyler chuckled at what his wolf said next.

"W-What's his wolf's name?"

He never sounded unsure as today. He sounded so in love and dazed as his host.

Craig had his brow raised in question, a smile tugged on those lips reaching his eyes.

"My wolf wants to know the name of yours."

He giggled cutely making Tyler peck his lips again.

"His name is Mini but I call him Miniladd, because he is humble and small."

Tyler laughed heartily until the tears starting pouring down from his eyes. He had all his weight on top of Craig making him groan yet smile happily.

"What's funny now?" He whined a bit when Tyler seemed unable to stop laughing.

Heaving for air, he teased him sharing his wolf's thought.

"Are you sure that's not what you call your dick?"

"Hey!" Craig protested joining him with an infectious laughter."Will you like it if I said the same to you?"

He failed to fake anger as he giggled mid-sentence.

"I'll be proud if you do so. My wolf's name is Wildcat."

He wiggled his brows in clear victory and laughed when the other pouted again.

"My dick is not mini." He huffed, making him wheeze even more.

"How can I be sure?" He muttered gruffly, the mood turned serious and hot for Craig who squeaked an incoherent answer.

"I didn't get that." Tyler smirked at how flustered Craig got, yet his eyes daring him to do something. The pheromones filled the room as Miniladd gave off a tendency calling for attention.

A shiver ran down his spine when Craig's fingers traced his sides. His eyes saying what his voice failed to express.

"Are you sure?"

He had to ask to make sure that he wasn't getting wrong signals, and his heart gave off when his mate nodded. Biting his lip nervously, he started taking off his shirt. The action stunned Tyler who lifted his body a bit to let him take it off completely.

He sat up making Craig's eyes grew wide at his flashing throbbing shaft that he forgot it was unclothed. He hooked his fingers on the hem of Craig's pants taking them off. He noticed how the latter shivered as his fingers brushed his soft skin.

Tyler stared at that amazing body thinking of how such person did exist. Men that were as beautiful as him were dangerous to even exist. He was gorgeous, making a curvy hot model look like dirt beside him.

His fingers dared to touch something he craved for far so long. He caressed Craig's chest assuring himself that he wasn't dreaming. That this was all happening, and that Craig really put his trust in him wanting to mate.

That he wasn't alone anymore and that he had someone he belonged to.

That he was no longer a lonewolf.

Craig moaned when his fingers played with his tight white boxers. Tyler was hesitant of taking them off afraid of scaring his mate and ending this moment sooner. Hands were on top of his as Craig smiled and nodded for him to do so.

He still looked scared, though. Tyler knew that this was hard for him to go through and that he needed some reassurance.

"I'll stop whenever you want to. If you think it's too much just let me know."

Craig nodded again flashing a smile. Tyler watched how he swallowed thickly when he pulled down his boxers exposing his body.

He chuckled slightly when he was proved wrong.

"No quite the mini lad we have here." He muttered rather impressed making his mate blush even more.

"Stop staring at it." He whimpered making him chuckle harder.

"It's cute."

Craig yelped when his cold finger traced from the base of it to the mushroom tip.

"It's beautiful and it's mine."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Tough Choices.

Jonathan and Tyler.

"The hardest thing about the road not taken is that you never know where it might have led."  
Lisa Wingate.

Marcel walked in making Jonathan look away from the laptop he got as a gift, one of many since he came here. The vampire had a gentle smile playing on his lips, cocking an eyebrow at him. A lemon scent filled his nostrils when he settled by his side. He has been using lemon and vinegar to hide the nauseous smell of paint; Something he refused to let Jonathan know about when he asked, telling him that he'd know when time comes.

"You're still watching Supernatural?!"

Jonathan grinned and nodded, pausing the video not to miss anything.

"It's really amazing and I think I fell in love with Sam and Dean. They remind me of. . ." He trailed off, the grin faltering as his brows drew together into a sad frown.

Marcel hummed knowingly. He must have figured that he was referring to his twins. He had told him his back story; more of a short version of it. And him and Lui, his host expressed their sympathy of what happened to him in the past. They did everything they could to make him feel welcomed and at home, yet still, he felt out of place without his real family.

Lui was like a kid in a man's body. He introduced him to video games and anime, showing him all the things that he missed out while he was being captured in Evan's house and retrained in that Asylum.

Jonathan was fascinated by all of this, especially when he played a certain game where you could create your own character. He didn't know that such technology ever existed making a game look more realistic.

Everyone in this clan showed him so much love and respect. For the past three days, he received a lot of gifts, from baby's clothes to toys and children books. Lui had offered him his TV series collection that kept him entertained, while Marcel had offered him a room in his house, buying everything from groceries to maternity clothes to hide his baby bump.

Jonathan's belly wasn't showing up yet, but he found those dresses that Marcel bought for him comfortable to wear around the house. His jeans would put so much pressure on his baby so he wore them only if he was going out, which was only once to visit Lui and his crazy friend Nogla.

Nogla was a strange and a funny fellow. He seemed mesmerized about him and his pregnancy. He was the first one to touch his belly and inspect it weirdly, and that was in the first day they met. Jonathan found himself relaxed around him, loving how his brotherly affection was as clear as day. No hidden agenda's or mischief.

Marcel cleared his throat as it got quiet between them.

"Did you choose a name or still?"

Jonathan's face brighten up at the mention of his baby girl. He pouted cutely grabbing the book Nogla had brought him. It had thousands of names for him to choose from.

"They're a lot of great names here but I couldn't decide which one is better."

Marcel smiled and leaned back on his shoulder, flipping through the pages that were bookmarked. They had grew closer since the first day,since he wasn't able to sleep and Marcel shared the bed with him, lulling him to sleep with his steady heartbeats.

"Hope is a lovely name." He suggested and Jonathan nodded.

"I think so as well but. . ."He stopped again making Marcel lift his head to look at his expression that turned grim.

"You think it's not your choice to make. . .alone."He finished for him and again Jonathan nodded.

He closed the book and sighed, lifting his pale legs over the coffee table. Marcel being the caring person he was, he moved to the other end and placed a cushion under his legs, propping them a bit high for him to get comfortable.

"You want to discuss your choice with your mate?"

He didn't look his way, busying himself with massaging his feet. The gesture had Jonathan moan in content. He closed his eyes leaning his head back enjoying the gentle and feather-like massage. His feet swollen up recently, since he arrived to this house situated in the middle of the woods. Maybe because of the pregnancy or the humidity of the place that had them look like elephant's feet.

"I want to discuss it with my kids. She's their sister and I wanted them to choose her name."

Marcel ran his thumb on the middle of his foot, pressing at a certain spot on the sole that had him hum in delight.

"Mmm. . .there, Marcel."

He felt him tense up as he stopped working his hands in those fluid motions. Jonathan opened one eye to see him staring at him weirdly.

"Are you okay, Marcel?"

The vampire seemed to snap out of it with a pink hue covering his cheeks. Pushing away from his feet making him slightly whimper at the loss of the gentle touch.

"I need to. . ."

He didn't finish as he left the room, down the hallway. Jonathan frowned in confusion until he heard him taking deep breaths.

"Don't fall for him, you idiot." He heard him with the help of his supernatural wolf's hearing, mumble to himself.

He felt himself heat up realizing what he was doing. He chastised himself for not declining when Marcel offered to massage his feet the first time. It must be an intimate thing for vampires, maybe for wolfs and humans as well, Jonathan didn't really know. Totally ignoring the fact that his moans what had the man all worked up.

He walked his way out of the small theater room looking for Marcel. He found him upstairs tugging his hair, pacing back and forth in his room.

"Marcel?"

The vampire jumped when Jonathan placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, buddy?"

He forced a smile and gently shrugged his hand away.

"Sorry. I just have a lot in my mind lately."

Jonathan hummed detecting the bewilderment in those warm brown eyes. He wanted to apologize for making him feel this way but that meant he had to admit to himself, that this vampire had some feelings for him.

He wasn't sure if he could return them.

Marcel took his hand in his and smiled, genuinely this time.

"I wanted to show you something earlier."

He pulled him out of the room,down the stairs and to the front door.

"Where are we going?"

Jonathan didn't appreciate being dragged and tried to pull his hand away.

"At least let me change first. . .and I don't want to dirty my fuzzy slippers."

The raccoon shaped slippers Nogla bought him,because he said that the raccoon's big black eyes reminded him of the puppy look he always held.

Marcel chuckled opening the door.

"I'm only taking you to the shed."

Jonathan sighed defeated and let him drag him toward the big shed, that was by a clearing full of lilacs beautifully brightening the area under the moon light.

Marcel let go once they reached the shed's door. He seemed hesitant and nervous as he looked his way.

"It's not that perfect and you can buy a well made one from the store. I just wanted to offer something handmade to you. . .If you don't like it just tell me. I won't-"

"Marcel, just open the door."

Jonathan cut off his rambling, hugging himself to keep himself heated in the chilling night.

Marcel took a deep breath making Jonathan smile at his nervousness and opened the door. Jonathan's eyes watered at the sight of the wooden crib. It was well made, like those you'd buy at any kids' store. Painted in golden honey, shaped as a princess carriage with a chiffon curtain over it. The small wheels had an engrave of a teddy bear in them and so were the drawer's handles on the side.

"I had just finished painting it today, so stay by the door not to get nauseous by the smell."

"It's beautiful."

"You don't have-"

"It is." Jonathan pressed with a glossy gaze that took Marcel off guard by how his eyes grew.

"Thank you, Marcel. . .It's the first time that I had a crib. . ."

He was cut off by a sob remembering how his kids didn't have such privilege in that dark basement he was in. He felt Marcel's arms around him as he brought him to a hug.He kissed the top of his head hugging him closely.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

Jonathan pulled away and smiled faintly at the concerned man.

"I'm not upset. I'm just overwhelmed. . .and you can blame the pregnancy for making me this sensitive, crying like a baby."

Marcel chuckled and pulled him back to his chest.

"As long as you don't cry because you're upset or sad, you can cry all day long in my chest."

His hand rubbed his back and Jonathan looked up with redden cheeks at remembering what he heard him say before.

Marcel was staring at him again, seemed dazed as he cupped his cheek.

"If you don't stop me, I'll kiss you, Jonathan."

His warm breaths fanning over his face. Jonathan leaned to the touch, biting his lip and thinking about the offer.

He was being handled gently and was cared for. Something he wanted to feel for a long time ago from someone other than his best friend. Maybe the hormones or the fact that he wanted to feel those lips had him nodding.

He watched how Marcel's Adam apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly before leaning down. His thumb brushed his lower lip, and in a flash, he was slammed against a tree outside the shed. Delirious was growling like a rabid wolf, fighting over for control.

Jonathan groaned for forgetting to take his daily dosage of moon drops to tame his wolf. He hurried by Marcel who was groaning and chuckling awkwardly.

"I guess she doesn't like me." He rubbed the dirt off his jeans and Jonathan smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. . .She's being hopeful and stupid. She wants to be with her mate but I won't allow it."

Blushing when Marcel grinned like a fool.

"You mean I have a chance!"

Jonathan was blushing furiously as he mumbled.

"I was going to kiss you, doufus."

"I love when you pout." Marcel teased, grinning widely with wide twinkling brown eyes.

Jonathan ignored the snarling wolf and pouted even more.

"I don't pout!"

"Your expressions are still filled with innocence like a kid. . .You're easy to read which what I like about you."

Blushing even more, Jonathan looked away.

"I'm not a kid." He mumbled quietly and Marcel shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that. . .It just probably for being confined from the outside world as a child, your mind remained in that childlike set of mind. You don't seem to be able to mask your emotions and that's the purity of it."

"Great!"He grumbled, thinking how easily people must have known what he was thinking and feeling.

Marcel chuckled."Believe me, it's great. It's a quality that I wish everyone had. To show your true feelings and don't have to fake your reactions about everything. . ."

"It sucks! No one had ever told me that I'm an open book."

Marcel laughed and pulled him to a side a hug,only to let go when a loud growl erupted from Jonathan's lips.

"We should get inside before you get cold."

"Yeah, I need to drink my Delirious repellent."

She didn't seem happy about it as she growled again.

"She is savage, just my type." Marcel was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He pulled out the device from his jeans and frowned.

"It's Ryan. . ."

Jonathan watched him talk cryptically to the Alpha, his frown deepening.

"Axel is missing." Delirious whimpered.

"What do you mean he's missing?!" He said aloud making Marcel cut the conversation short over the phone, hanging up.

"Don't stress out about it. The kid apparently had a fight with his brother and left the house."

"We need to go find him."

Jonathan was practically running toward the house with the vampire following.

"Jonathan, the baby. . ."

"My son is missing, Marcel! The baby is fine. . .I need to go find him!"

He was all over his room looking for his phone.

"What if he's hurt right now?. . .Oh my god, since when he's out there?" He mumbled frantically to himself, pulling on some jogging pants and grabbing one of Marcel's shirt.

"They'll find him. Ryan and your friend Luke are looking around the area."

"Oh my god, my baby."

Jonathan was crying looking for the cellular device.

"Where the fuck is my phone?!" He yelled aggravated.

"It's here." He handed him the phone that was on the dresser."Please calm down. It's not good for the baby."

"My baby is fine!" He shouted then his glare softened."I'm sorry. I know you're trying to help. . .but my son is somewhere alone and probably scared right now."

Marcel nodded and followed him to the garage to leave. The ride consisted of Jonathan crying and calling Luke every five minute to check if Axel was found.

"You need to relax." Marcel muttered as softly as he could, not to get jumped by the worried man.

"I'm sure he's okay."

"It's full moon tonight, and wolves get crazy at its effect. . .What if some rogue took him away and-"

His phone rang and he picked it up hastily.

Tyler never felt so complete in quite so long until this little mate came along. He brushed Craig's golden locks and smiled when he twitched his nose cutely. Everything was captivating about him. His eyes, lips and his long neck that was now wearing his mark.

Craig was his and he couldn't be happier.

His fingers kept running along his mark, Wildcat happily howling for claiming his little mate. He chuckled when Craig let out a muffled moan. His eyes flattering open at the sound of his laughter, confusion written allover his face, until his eyes adorably widened.

He was red in an instant, burying his flustered face in the pillow. Tyler detected a smile tugging on those swollen lips and his cheeks hurt from the wide smile he wore.

"Hey, love."

He brushed his lips over Craig's cheek and the other let out a sound like a squeak.

Adorable.

He ran his hand along that lean naked back and grinned when his mate shivered visibly. Tyler didn't let the prominent scars on Craig's back ruin his happy mood as he dropped the silky sheet over him.

"I'll go heat up the food. . .I think it's way past dinner time." He muttered as he looked at the time on his phone, then frowned at how many missing calls he got.

He sat up abruptly making Craig look up with a concern filled frown.

"What's wrong, Tyler?"

Tyler didn't answer as Luke picked up at the first ring.

"What's going on? Did something happen to Jonathan?"

Craig sat up pulling the cover over his body, listening attentively to their conversation.

"It's not Jonathan. Axel had a fight with his brother and left the house this afternoon."

Craig gasped and looked around for his clothes, Tyler following suit.

"Ask them if they checked the small graveyard. . .or the tree-house."

"Craig said-"

"I heard him." Luke cut him off."Evan looked everywhere around the manor but there is no sign of him. . .The guards told him that they saw a black wolf running around the perimeter that's why he called to check if he came here."

"Have you told Jonathan?"

Craig froze as the mention of his friend.

"Tell him not to say anything-"

"Ryan had told Marcel and they're on their way back."

The front door bell rang through the house and Craig nodded, leaving the room to check who it was.

"How far are they?" He asked the bearded guy and heard him sigh in the other end.

"An hour or so. . .Umm. . .you're with Craig?!"

Luke just seemed to realize that he was supposed to be chained up in the middle of the woods.

"Yes."Tyler felt himself blushing."I'll be at your house in twenty minutes."

Hesitantly, Luke let out a sound of acknowledgment. He seemed that he wanted to tease him but he knew that now wasn't the time for it.

Ending the call, he went to look for his mate who didn't come back since he left to check who was at the door, and was surprised to see Axel sitting on the couch with a blanket around his naked body. Craig by his side immersed in what looked like a heated conversation.

". . .He practically said that I'm a wuss!"He huffed and Craig smiled.

"He's just mad. . ."He trailed off at hearing Tyler's footsteps. "He followed Jonathan's scent." He explained when he met his questioning look.

"Daddy will be mad if he sees me."He whimpered and Craig hugged him.

"He won't. . .Tyler, why don't you call Jonathan and tell him that we found him?"

He dialed quickly the memorized number, smiling at the identical image of Jonathan pouting like his daddy would do when he was nervous, pissed or scared.

"Tyler," Jonathan breathed feeling the beginning of fresh tears welling up in his eyes.

"We found him, Jonathan. He's here, in my place."

"You did?!" He sighed happily."Is he okay?"

Delirious howling happily inside him at the good news.

"They found him?" Marcel asked and Jonathan nodded.

"He's perfectly fine. . .He found us, actually. He followed your scent to my house and you're the first one I called."

Jonathan felt like heavy weight was lifted off his chest, as he could fill his lungs with air normally now than before.

"I want to speak to him. Please pass him the phone."

There was some noise in the background then the sound of his son's voice filled his ears, calming his racing heart.

"D-Daddy."The boy cried and Jonathan felt himself shedding tears as well.

"Honey, you got me worried. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."He hiccuped."I want to see you, daddy."

"I'm on my way."He looked at Marcel who stepped on the gas speeding through the empty streets."In few minutes I'll be by your side."

Jonathan barged through the door and lifted his son, hugging him close to his chest.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Axel whimpered, welling down fresh tears.

"It's okay, honey. I'm glad that you're okay."

He pulled him to the couch, feeling his feet growing heavy from the sudden drop of his blood pressure.

"I'll get you something to drink." Craig offered trotting to the kitchen. Tyler was talking to Luke on the phone informing him that Jonathan had arrived.

"Why did you run away?" He asked his son wiping his tears.

He balled his hands into fists, heat filled his cheeks making him look even more adorable.

"Alex was being mean. . .He said that I'm weak and that. . ."He trailed off looking down at his lap.

Jonathan made him look up by a gentle lift of his chin.

"That what?. . .You can tell me."

His son was as sensitive as him, Jonathan noticed when those blue eyes teared up even more.

"H-He said I was the reason you left. That. . .That I reminded you of yourself when you were a kid and you hated me for it." He stuttered and Jonathan hugged him again.

"I could never hate you and I'm happy that you look like me. . .You both do. I think Alex is just angry at me for leaving."

And for hurting your father, he wanted to say but stopped himself, staggering at the memory of Alex blaming him for almost killing Evan and cursing his existence.

"Why did he say those mean words?" He whined in his chest and Jonathan pulled away to look at his face.

"Because he's hurting and he had to vent out on someone he knew that he won't get mad at him."

Axel frowned not understanding the meaning of his words and Jonathan grinned widely at how alike they really were.

"He loves you and he knows that you won't be mad at him for too long."

"That's stupid."He mumbled under his breath making him laugh.

"It is." Marcel agreed and Axel hid his face in his Jonathan's chest at the sight of the stranger.

"He doesn't like me either."

The vampire grumbled and Jonathan tucked his lips to stifle back a grin.

"Luke is waiting for Evan then he'll come here."

Tyler said once he finished his call and that sentence had the smile leave his face.

"He's coming?!"Axel exclaimed."I'm not going back with them. Please, daddy, don't make me go back there."

Jonathan looked at His kid bewildered at what he should do. He was his son as well and he must be as concerned as he was. He couldn't just take away his son. He couldn't separate the twins, yet he nodded at that tired face of Axel. He must've spent hours running to reach Raleigh.

"Luke told him?"

He inquired and Tyler shook his head, a knowing look written on his face.

"Luke was about to call him when he did and asked him to wait for him, to bring him to my house."

"How did he know that he's here?"

Axel's eyes twitched and he looked down, hesitantly stammering.

"D-Delirious can talk to father through your link."

"Link?!"

"Your mating link." Tyler confirmed staring at Craig who placed down on the table a cup of hot tea.

"Delirious!" He seethed angrily in his mind and was met with utter silence.

"What's the point of me hiding if she can tell him where I am?" He yelled frustrated, then pulled his son to his chest when he flinched away.

Craig offered him the herbal tea with a wary smile.

"Drink this, to calm your nerves." He prompt and insisted when Jonathan didn't make a move to take the cup off his hand."Think of your baby."

He sighed grabbing the big mug and bringing it to his lips at those encouraging yet stern eyes of Craig. And he was right, at first sip he could feel himself relax.

"She told father where you are and he was coming to get you, but then he decided not to." His son went on with a grim expression."He said that you're angry and he didn't want to fight you to bring you back."

He did!

"Are you going to come back?" He asked after a long silence and Jonathan found himself unable to respond.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that supported me throughout this story. It was hard for me to end it, but I needed to. At first, I wrote this story to vent out the darkness and frustration I was going through at the time. I didn't expect to publish nor finish it, and I did.
> 
> I'm aware that some people will be disappointed about the way it ended, and I do apologize for that. This story started as a dark circle that I needed to purify in the end, I hope you'll understand.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to show my gratitude for the reads, votes and comments. It all helped a lot, so thank you.
> 
> Much love and respect. :*

My Happiness.

Jonathan Dennis.

"No man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks." Mary Wollstonecraft.

 

"You don't look like a racoon."

Axel was lying beside him on the bed, in the room Jonathan called his own at Tyler's place. After that Jonathan had explained the silly slippers he had on, since he forgot to change in his haste, his son was adorably confused about Nogla's reason for choosing them.

"Oh, really?"

Jonathan had his head propped on his elbow to have a better look at the lovely face he adored.

"Just imagine me with whiskers and you'll see the resemblance." He joked, and his son cringed and made a sound of disagreement.

"Fine." Jonathan's fingers played with his silky hair, his heart thumping with joy for being with his son.

"Which animal you think I look like?"

Axel hummed narrowing his eyes thinking. After a moment, he grinned.

"You do look like a bear. . .A teddy bear!. . .I love bears!"

He jumped enthusiastically and sat up criss-cross on the bed. His eyes wide open, glowing with excitement.

"You could be mama bear and me your little cub." He sighed dreamily, smiling at his idea."We would be living in the woods, in a small cave. . .You would go out to hunt and I stay home chasing butterflies."

He squeaked in the end making him laugh.

"A-And we'd have tons of friends." He gasped as he imagined how their life would be."There would be tiny squirrels with their big beautiful eyes. . .I love squirrels! Do you like them too?!"

Jonathan grinned at the cute frown his son was wearing, the smile never leaving his face.

"I do." He hummed and laughed when his son shrieked.

"I knew that you love them. . .who wouldn't? They have those cute little hands-"

"Like raccoons."

He grimaced again at the mention and shook his head.

"They're scary, not cute."

Jonathan shrugged."I still like them."

Axel looked like he was betrayed as he gasped, narrowing his eyes in defiance.

"You shouldn't. They have those mean eyes and they always hiss at people."

He giggled at the scowl on his child's face.

"You won't laugh when they jump you." He muttered solemnly, pouting slightly.

No wonder.

"You've been attacked by a raccoon?!" Jonathan asked surprised and his son shuddered at the memory.

"I thought it was a cool looking cat and I tried to bring it home. . ."

He got cut off when Jonathan laughed harder than before.

"You got attacked." He wheezed.

Axel hummed and blushed furiously.

"It's not my fault no one showed me a raccoon before. . .Papa got really pissed at me when I showed up covered with scratches. . .Most of them were healed but I still had some visible on my face."

He went on about how much trouble he got into, and how Evan punished Alex as well for not taking care of his brother. Jonathan hated how Evan would put such responsibility on Alex when he was still young.

Axel's cheeks flared up, looking down at his hands.

"I'm sorry. . .I-I talk too much when I'm happy."

His words had Jonathan's heart skip a beat. His son was happy to be with him. Him, the father who didn't even have a house of his own to shelter him, nor a good job to support him. He fought the frown that was creeping to his face and smiled.

"How about Alex? What animal would he be?"

He loved listening to him talk and didn't want him to stop. It was enough that he wasn't there when Axel and his brother were young. He wanted to be part of their lives now. To be the second person they could rely on in their lives.

"You said we'd be bears in the woods." He elaborated when his son looked confused.

"How about your brother?"

Axel scowled and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest with a clear pout.

"He would be skunk, and we will not let him in our cave."

He stated sternly, and Jonathan could see how they were really alike. His son was as stubborn as him. Although, Jonathan wasn't rebellious like him. To run away from home like he did, he had to admit that was dangerous and stupid of his son's part.

"It's going to be just me, you and my little sister."

Jonathan chuckled and rubbed his belly smiling.

"Don't be harsh on your brother."

"He said that I'm a wuss for not fighting back." He countered. His eyes had a glint of hurt in them.

Jonathan could feel himself frown at what his son said, so he expressed his thoughts.

"Fight back?"

Axel let out a hefty breath, meeting his eyes with those adorable baby blue orbs.

"You know Logan, my bully I talked to you about last time."

Jonathan nodded, vaguely remembering his son going on about how he had a classmate bullying him all the time. He didn't go into details back then, and he hoped that he would now.

"Well, he doesn't hurt me physically or anything but he always says mean words to me. . .A-Alex wanted to beat him up but I didn't let him. . .Logan is just a human, and he could be nice sometimes."

Of course Alex would want to beat him up, Jonathan thought. He was like Evan, always resorting to force in getting everything done. Axel was like him, peaceful and wise. Yes, the boy was a bully but he was as well weak compared to him. If Axel wanted to hurt him, he would have.

"Why does he bully you?"

Jonathan did frown upon the fact he would call him names. Who would rough up a cute boy like his son?

A blush covered his son's face as he stammered.

"It was on the first day of school. I was wearing my hoodie and carrying a teddy bear backpack. . .Alex had went to the bathroom while I waited in the hallway."

He paused licking his lips in hesitation, and Jonathan nodded for him to continue.

"I felt someone tap my shoulder, and it was Logan. . .I didn't know his name back then. He seemed so nervous and kept looking at his feet. . ." He trailed off, his face all red which Jonathan thought was the most adorable thing he'd seen.

He knew what must've happened. He faced the same thing when he was younger; always mistaken for a girl.

"H-He said I look cute." He squeaked, and Jonathan couldn't hold it so he laughed. Of course he'd think that he was a girl. Axel was more leaning toward him than Alex. He had that feminine softness about him, his eyes were brimmed with thick long eyelashes that made the color of his eyes pop up even more.

Axel puffed his cheeks embarrassed and pissed that he laughed at him.

"It's not that funny." He whined twiddling his thumbs.

"I'm sorry." Jonathan managed to say between pants."Please continue." He pressed when Axel looked away.

He loved that he was being more talkative than usual, acting normal around him. It meant a lot to Jonathan that he wasn't being shy or reserved around him. As well, his voice was so relaxing that it helped in calming his riled up nerves.

Hearing that he was missing did a toll on him.

"Please, I won't laugh again. I promise."

He nudged his side and Axel squirmed, giggling a bit.

"It tickles." He beamed at him."I'm not angry, daddy. I was just messing with you."

Jonathan flashed him a smile, thrilled that his son was feeling at ease with him. A feeling every parent cherished. The fact that your child would find himself in you, to talk freely and confine his darkest secrets to you. It was every parent's dream.

Something glinted in the eyes of his son that made him frown for a moment, but covered it again with a forced smile. It alarmed Jonathan, knowing that something was troubling him.

His eyes roamed over that angelic face trying to read his emotions, but he couldn't. Even though Axel was a sensitive kid, he knew how to hide his emotions very well when he wanted to.

"So," He went on, the blush made it back to his porcelain cheeks."Logan said that a beautiful girl like me shouldn't hide under a hoodie and I snapped at him. . .When he knew that I am a boy, he frowned and said that I was so confusing. . .And since then, he kept calling me names, or shoving me whenever we were in the same hallway."

"He's just confused and so young to figure everything out."

Jonathan spoke from experience, and got surprised when his wise little boy nodded in agreement.

"That's exactly what I told Alex but he wouldn't listen. . .Such an idiot." He grumbled the last part. The cutest thing Jonathan had ever saw, was his quiet boy looking frustrated.

Axel went on from there, talking about this and that. All that Jonathan missed and his son could remember. He told him about their wolves, Damon and Demon, who helped them overcome the fear of darkness they had since they could remember. A fear that Jonathan knew must be associated to him. To the dark times he spent in that moldy basement.

He tried to keep a smile on his face, but he couldn't. Whenever he remembered that place it shuttered him. It'd take him eight years back to when he was miserable.

His son stopped talking, eying him warily. He kept chewing on his lips, indication of how nervous he was about what he was going to say next.

"D-Daddy. You haven't answered my question from earlier."

Great.

Jonathan had tried to steer the conversation from that subject, because he himself didn't know what he wanted. For sure he didn't want to be with Evan under the same roof, but then what should he do about his kids?

"I-If you don't want to come home, I-I'll understand." Axel stuttered, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know, dear." Jonathan admitted and pulled him down to his chest. "I really don't know." He whispered and Axel whimpered slightly.

"Jonathan-"

"I don't want to hear a word from you!" He snapped at his wolf who got him in this mess. If it wasn't for what she did. What she let Evan do, he probably could've been able to come up with a solution that suited everyone. Now, he had another kid to think of how to support, nourish and provide all her needs. He was aware that he couldn't live on other people's kindness. Luke had his own family to take care of, and so was Tyler that he could tell had mated with Craig. Then, there was Marcel. . .

"I hear her heartbeat!"

Axel gasped snapping him away from his thoughts. His eyes twinkling happily, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can hear my little sister."

Jonathan half-heartily smiled knowing exactly what he had to do, and it made him feel nauseous. That dazzling smile his son wore was both making him happy and killing him at the same time. Jonathan wanted to cry. To weep and scream for being placed in this position. It wasn't fair. . .

"You know," Axel started after a while of him lying his head on his stomach, listening to those steady heartbeats.

"You could come back and live in our treehouse. . .We won't let anyone in. Only us."

Jonathan smiled as an answer. A smile that didn't reach his heart, and Axel added.

"I won't let them disturb you. I'm stronger than what I look, and I can beat them if they angered you."

"Beat them?" Jonathan questioned pushing all his troubles away,and his son nodded determined.

"I can. I'm not afraid of them."

The bedroom door creaked as it opened and in walked Evan. He looked like shit, the first thing Jonathan had noticed. Pale skin and wrinkled clothes. His hair was all over the place, eyes dulled with worry.

He didn't spare him a glance, either out of fear, or anger and worry toward his son. He walked inside and Jonathan sat up pulling Axel to his side.

Tear started streaming down freely from Axel's eyes at the sight of his father. Jonathan frowned smelling the fear that filled his son's heart.

"Do you know how worried I was, Axel?"

Evan said rather softly surprising both of them.

"You ran off like that knowing the danger that lurks outside."

"I'm sorry, papa." Axel sobbed, and Jonathan let go of him when Evan pulled him to a hug.

"You scared me, buddy. Don't you ever do that again."

His shaken voice muffled in Axel's neck. Jonathan had to look away not to be fooled by the sudden change. Evan was cruel and he shouldn't forget that.

His eyes met those of Alex, and his son looked down at the floor almost immediately. Jonathan didn't know if he was avoiding him. If he still hated him, or was he just as nervous as his father was.

"Alex. . ."

He didn't get to finish as the boy's body started to shake visibly.

"I'm sorry daddy for what I said." He sobbed, looking up with a grim expression that broke Jonathan's heart.

"Please don't hate me."

"I don't, honey. Please come here."

His son didn't need another word as he jumped into his arms, apologizing over and over again. Jonathan comforted him with a reassuring smile. His heart was fluttering,ecstatic for not being hated by his son.

He pulled away wiping his precious tears.

"I love you, Alex. I love both of you." He looked at Axel who was in Evan's arms."I could never hate you. So don't you ever think likewise, okay?"

Axel nodded leaning back on his father's chest. Jonathan did his best not to scowl at the man in his room and smiled at the twins, hugging Alex again and warming him in his loving embrace.

"H-How's the baby?"

Evan had to ruin the moment, though. Jonathan's head snapped his way and shot him a glare, yet that didn't shut him up.

"Is she alright? You must have been scared and anxious. Do you want to go see a doctor?"

Jonathan wanted to jump and attack him but he couldn't. He had to suck it up and reassure his kids' concerned faces with a smile.

"I've been through worse." He mumbled.

"Yeah,. . .right." He heard Evan whisper with a sigh. His lips forming a thin line, swallowing hardly that his Adam's apple bobbed visibly under his thick skin.

"Can you guys go see your Nana and uncle Brock downstairs? I need to talk to your dad for a moment."

Jonathan's hand tightened around his son spontaneously, feeling both their hesitation, yet he let go. They needed to talk, and there was no need to postpone the inevitable.

Once his sons closed the door, Evan cleared his throat settling beside him on the bed.

"Jonathan-"

"How could you?" He cut him off, and stopped him when he wanted to reply. With a dry chuckle, he added.

"That was the question I was dying to ask you, but it isn't the right one. The correct one would be what do you want from me?"

Evan stared back at him with the familiar fire he used to admire as a kid.

"I want you. . .I want you back."

Jonathan snorted and stood up moving away from him. It was enough that they were in the same room, but to be this close was. . .troubling.

"Now I know that you must be joking."

"I don't joke around and you know that." He stood up as well and walked his way."I know that I deserve hell for what I did to you. . .I deserve to be hated and not to be given a chance, but I'm begging you. . ." He trailed off, gulping.

Jonathan was well aware that Evan didn't like to apologize nor beg anyone, even if he was the one at fault.

It was actually amusing to him.

"I've already started seeing a shrink to learn how to control my anger. . .I-I'll start to go to those anger management groups if you want. I'll do anything that you'll ask me, just. . .please give me a chance."

Jonathan chuckled and looked away from that intense stare. He tried to move away but Evan grabbed his arm stopping him. His touch had his skin crawling weirdly and felt like he'd throw up.

He turned around to snap at him, but he couldn't do it at the face Evan was pulling. The face that he adored years back. The face of his first love and heartbreak. The guy who gave him everything yet took everything away from him at the same time.

He couldn't push away the father of his children. The man who he was mated to by fate. . .The man who broke him, both physically and mentally. He couldn't, and he didn't know why.

Evan placed his palm on his chest, Jonathan could feel his racing heart. His chest was burning with heat that warmed his hand.

"I can't control it around you and it pisses me off."

"Huh?!!"

Jonathan frowned at the man and tried to pull his hand away, but he had a good grip on him. Evan's eyes buried under his bangs, his jaw slackened, lips twitching upward into a sad smile.

"I was an Alpha, with dreams and insights of a 'perfect' and 'normal' future. . .A future that I didn't see myself being mated with a boy, who's so young that he could be mistaken for my son. A boy that has no wolf. . ."

He looked up taking Jonathan off guard by that intense expressive gaze. He tried to pry his hand away from him, hating the feeling but Evan wouldn't let go.

"Then I saw you grow up to the most breath-taking person I've ever seen. . .I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep control around, yet I kept you close. . .I loved your laughter, your eyes and your big heart. . .You were perfect for a mate but not as a Luna."

"Let go!" Jonathan hissed, but Evan pulled him impossibly close. He could feel his breath fanning on his face and it made his stomach churn. The crippling fear made it back making Jonathan freeze in place.

"I asked an elder to marry us secretly, to calm and assure myself that you're mine without marking you."

"W-We're married?!"

Jonathan felt the need to sit down.His feet wobbled and was supported by Evan's hand that snaked around his waist.

"Yes, we're married, Jonathan." Evan buried his face in his neck and sniffed. Like something awaken in Jonathan he shoved him and leaned back on his dresser panting like he'd just ran a marathon.

I'm married to him!

"I lost control and marked you. . .Sometimes I wish I didn't."

Evan resumed, guilt written over his face. Jonathan had his hand over his mouth, trying to keep the sour bile down his throat.

"You were in heat and I couldn't. . .I fucked up, Jonathan. Please give me a chance."

He didn't answer, eyes glued on him filled with menace and hatred.

"Please, Jonathan-"

"Would you give yourself a chance if you were me?"

Evan's grip loosened and he bowed his head in what seemed like shame, guilt and regret. Jonathan didn't stop there as he added.

"If you were me, would you give the man who harmed you and killed your daughter a chance? Huh?!"

He pushed him away. Evan's shoulders slouched down, his eyes brimmed with tears.

Jonathan was crying as well, overwhelmed by the situation. By the thoughts that filled his mind, the idea of losing his sons, and Delirious' whimper and whines.

"You broke me." He sobbed and sat on his bed when the room started spinning around."You showed me so much love and care, only to take everything away."

"Jonathan, I. . ."Evan stammered and he shook his head wiping his tears.

"Please don't say you're sorry. . .I hate when people think that everything can be fixed with an apology." He glared up at him. Evan had fat drops of tears coming down his chin.

"What I lost. . .I can't get back with an apology, Evan."

"You think I don't know that?"

Evan sat down on floor crying his heart out.

"Do you think, these past years, I could ever sleep knowing I was the reason my daughter died?. . .I killed her, Jonathan. . .I could've killed all of them."

Jonathan pushed back on the bed, hugging his feet and crying.

"I stopped sleeping because when I do I see her face. . .I see the look on your face, and I can't. . ." He was cut off by a sob,tugging his hair and crying even harder.

Jonathan sniffled, rubbing his tummy looking at the man everyone feared. He was as broken as him, yet he couldn't feel any remorse toward him. Him crying was nothing like the nights he wailed in that basement. . .The pain of his sons being snatched away from his arms. The pain he felt for losing her.

"I wouldn't." Evan said after he calmed down and let out a shuddered breath."If I were you, I wouldn't give me another chance."

Jonathan looked away when Evan's blood-shot eyes met his.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you into something that was impossible in first place." He chuckled sadly, adding. "And I'm sorry that there is just an apology that I can give you right now, as I can't change the past. . .If only I could."

He heard him shuffle as he stood up, walking toward the door.

"I'm moving back, Evan."

The Alpha stopped at the sound of his voice but didn't look back.

"Not for your sake. . .I'm going back for them. For our kids and our unborn daughter."

"Thank you-"

"Don't thank me yet, Evan. . .After my daughter is born, we'll severe the bond."

Resolve was evident in his tone of voice.

Evan balled his hands into fists, and Jonathan was waiting for him to lash out but he didn't. He just nodded and left his room.

What the hell am I doing?

He went downstairs to join the others. Tyler was with Craig and the twins in the kitchen. Luke and his family in the living room talking to Mae, Courtney and Mrs Dupont. Only Evan, Isabel and Brock were missing but he didn't care. He was happy to see his small family all together.

Sam was the first one to shot up from her seat and ran to him.

"Uncle Jonny!" She shrieked and he giggled, carrying her and showering her with kisses.

"I missed you, darling."

"I missed you this much, Jonny."She held her arms wide open to show him how much, pouting slightly.

Kissing her cheek, Jonathan grinned widely."I did too, Sam."

"Honey, you'll hurt the baby."

Janey took her away from his arms, kissing his cheek with a one arm hug."I missed you, Jonny."

He beamed at her and settled between Mae and Mrs Dupont, who seemed to be bickering as usual. The familiarity of the situation took his mind from the intense conversation he had with Evan. . .His husband. He still couldn't comprehend how anyone could marry a minor to someone like Evan. Just how much authority and power he had over everyone.

His little family kept asking him about the pregnancy and how he was feeling. Sam slurring about the kitten Luke had bought her.

"I've got some news for you." Mae interrupted Mrs Dupont when she was giving him tips about kids and pregnancy."I found my mate!" She shrieked and Courtney snorted.

"The guy almost ran away when he saw her."

"Hey!" She hissed at her and looked back at him."Don't listen to her, Jon. She's just bitter because she had to mate with her man against her own will."

Courtney blushed, looking interested at the random show on TV. Jonathan wanted to ask but he knew that would make her more uncomfortable. He was hoping that her mate didn't force her to mate with him, like Evan did. And like Mae could hear his thoughts, she explained further.

"He kidnapped her yesterday when she failed to deny her love for him, and you should've seen the way she looked like, being manhandled and carried over his shoulder. . .Damn, that even turned me on."

"You have no filter, don't you?"

Courtney grumbled and Mrs Dupont glared at Mae.

"Stop teasing the girl. You should've seen yourself today. Being a klutz and pouring coffee on your mate's lap."

Mae grinned mischievously at that.

"I got to see him without pants on, so my plan worked. . .And let me tell you, Jonny. He was really big-"

"I'll go check on the kids." He hastily stood up, putting an end to that weird conversation. He could hear her being scolded by his boss.

Luke pulled him to the side,before he could reach the kitchen. He looked like a kicked puppy, unable to form words. Jonathan rested his hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sorry for being hard on you, Luke."

His eyes widened and his lips quivered as he pulled him for a hug.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about the-"

Jonathan stopped him by jerking him away and pointing toward the others. Janey could hear him from where she was sitting, and he didn't want to cause another drama. Enough that he still had to fix his own.

Luke nodded smiling.

"Jonathan,"

He turned around at the sound of Evan's voice. He was the only one that called him Jonathan in that formal way anyway, and he didn't know why. Did he care that much about the reason why?. . .Possibly.

"I'll have to go back home right now, and I'll send you a car tomorrow morning to pick you up. . .I mean, if you want to come tomorrow."

His breaths reeked of tobacco making Jonathan cringe.

Luke pushed him behind his back getting in the face of his Alpha.

"You're not taking him anywhere."

Jonathan was the one to answer.

"I was the one that asked to move back, Luke."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, staring at him in disbelief. Jonathan formed a smile at seeing the twins' happy faces.

"It's for the best."

He nodded trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. The uncertain looks everyone were giving him weren't helping at all.

"So you've decided to leave." Marcel's voice was laced with sadness and hurt. Jonathan actually did forget about him being here.

He nodded and looked down, feeling like a bad person.

"Good. I'm happy for you." He didn't look happy at all.

He pulled him to a hug, and could've lasted longer if it wasn't for his growling barbaric mate. He pulled away smiling at Marcel, who cupped his cheeks like he wanted to kiss him.

"It's his scent!"

Evan snarled, and Jonathan frowned in question."That shirt you're wearing is his."

"Yes, so?" Jonathan was genuinely confused. So what if he was wearing Marcel's shirt? It was the only appropriate and comfortable piece of clothing he could wear.

"So?!" Evan barked aggravated, but closed his eyes. He looked at Isabel, obviously talking telepathically then huffed like the bad wolf he was.

Jonathan was just looking between the two with unimpressed frown, until he felt a hand under chin making him look at Marcel. He had that goofy grin that never failed to make him smile.

"Always smile, you look adorable when you do."

There was some commotion behind him, and Jonathan looked back to see Brock pulling Evan outside the house.

"He did it on purpose!" He was screaming outside. "He's touching him. . .don't tell me to calm down. . .He's mine, damn it!"

"He looks dangerous, Jon. Are you sure you want to go back with him?" Marcel spoke his concern and everyone joined in.

"Yeah, he's right. I don't think it's wise to leave with him."

Jonathan looked at Luke and bit his lip, reconsidering the decision he took.

"I know why you're doing this, and I support whatever decision you make." Tyler smiled encouragingly and so did Craig.

"You shouldn't be supportive of such decision." Mrs Dupont jumped in."Jonny, boy, I think this is the worst decision you could ever come up with."

"He's a grown man and he can make up his own mind." Craig argued back.

"I think it's stupid."Courtney said with a shrug."But then again, who are we to judge him and his choice."

"Stop it!" Alex shouted at all of them and pulled his brother who was crying silently by his side. Jonathan could've smiled that they had made up but that sight made him frown.

"You're upsetting Axel! Why are you trying to take our dad away from us?!"

"Son, it's not-"

"I'm not your son!" He snapped at Mrs Dupont who looked dumbfound by his comeback.

"Alex, honey-"

"No, Nana." He pushed Isabel away."You all hate us and want to take our dad away from us."

Clicking her tongue in irritation, his boss placed her hand over his shoulder.

"We don't hate you. . .We love your dad and we're concerned if he's alone with your father."

"My father loves him." He looked at Jonathan, who felt torn in between them."He loves you daddy and he will never hurt you."

"But he did." Mrs Dupont stated rather harshly."He's the reason your sister died."

"Mrs Dupont." Jonathan muttered in a warning tone and she glared at him.

"No, Jonny. They should be aware of everything."

Axel whimpered by his brother's side and Jonathan felt a twinge stub in his chest. His kids were young for all of this. For this never-ending dispute and the painful past. By their blank faces, that were covered only in sadness, Jonathan figured that they already knew. They knew the truth about their father, yet they couldn't stop loving him. They were sympathizing with the beast, tricked by his innocent facade.

"With all my respect, Mrs Dupont. You're in no position to treat his kids like this."

Craig fixed her with a nasty glare but she didn't back down.

"He won't tell them anything, and they're too spoiled to notice that he's doing all of this to not lose them." She held her hand up when Craig opened his mouth to speak, stopping him.

"I'm not finished here, Craig. . .I know that they're aware how dangerous their father is, and I want to show them that there is another option for them to live happy and at peace."

"Without papa."Axel sniffled."You want us to leave father. . .H-He'll be lonely and I. . ."He started sobbing again.

Jonathan just leaned on the wall for support. This was so much stressful and could've been avoided if he spoke his mind. But how could he when the said mind and his heart weren't in the same page as well.

"You could still visit him." She offered with a smile that none of his kids returned."Do you want him to hurt your daddy?"

"Fuck you!"

"Alex!" Evan was standing by the front door."Apologize this instant."

"But she wants-"

"I said apologize!"

Chuckling awkwardly, Mrs Dupont walked by the twins and pulled them to her side.

"It's fine. No harm was done."

"He still needs to apologize." He said rather calm and looked back at his son."Do it, Alex."

The boy was as hot headed as him and shook his head.

"Fine then." He walked toward him and Jonathan jumped away from Marcel's side to stand between Evan and his kid. The alpha blinked then frowned at the terrified look he was pulling.

"You think I'd hurt him?"

Jonathan didn't answer and kept standing in his way. Evan just sighed tiredly and shook his head, disappointed. Hurt written all over his face. He opened his mouth only to seal it in a frown and turned back leaving.

"Please refrain from feeding my kids lies." Evan looked back before closing the door."They know how much I changed, and I think you should try that as well, Jonathan."

Those words had Jonathan thinking the whole night. He couldn't sleep, even with his sons in his arms. That hurtful look Evan had was different. It was the same dead expression he had on when he attacked him that day.

He had woken up the next morning in the most beautiful way ever. The twins were whispering trying not to wake him up and failing miserably. They were taking turn in lying their heads on his stomach to hear the beating heart of their sister. Something that assured Jonathan that he made the right choice.

He opened his eyes and watched them fighting over quietly and whisper yelling at each other.

"Good morning boys." He spoke huskily and they both hugged him, planting wet kisses on his cheeks.

"Morning, daddy." They chorused. Their voice rang in his head leaving him at peace.

They tried to move away but he held them tightly against him.

"Just for a little while." He hummed and buried his face between them. They smelled like Craig's shampoo and body wash. Now that he noticed, they weren't wearing the shirts he gave them yesterday.

"You took a shower?"

They were both hugging him, combing his hair with so much care.

"Yes. Uncle Craig let us take a shower by ourselves." Axel had a hint of pride in his tone. Jonathan knew that they must have never done it before, they were taken care by the help at Evan's manor.

"We made a huge mess and he scolded us."Alex grinned and his brother giggled.

"You did?" Jonathan smiled sleepily, loving the way his sons were rubbing his stomach for him.

"Yes, it was Axel's fault for spraying me with water."

"You're the one who dared me to do it."

Axel sat up, fixing his brother with a glare. Jonathan knew that fun time was over when they started bickering, and now he needed to feed them.

He stood up to leave the room and a wave of nausea engulfed him. He hurried to the bathroom retching in the toilet.

"Dad?"

"I'm fine." He flashed a strained smile,leaning on the toilet seat. "It's something that happens when you carry a baby."

They still looked concerned but nodded. In all honesty, Jonathan wasn't sure either. There was blood in there which scared him, but couldn't afford to terrify his kids.

"Go get Craig or Tyler for me."

He tried to sound calm, but they saw right through him as they ran out of the room.

"You don't need to worry."Alpha Ryan's pack doctor smiled at him."The baby is fine. I still need to ran some tests since I know nothing about your medical history."

"Do you think it has to do with what happened in the past?" He asked the group of people that cramped in his room. The twins refused to leave his side, occupying the empty spot on the bed next to him.

Tyler was holding Craig, while Luke had his daughter on his lap.

"Alpha had shared some stuff about your past." The doctor started, packing his equipment."But I can't tell you anything for now. What's important is that both the baby and you are fine."

He offered candies to his kids but they politely declined, saddened and concerned about his health.

"I will need you to come with me to the clinic."

"I'm going to Richmond-"

"You're not going until we're sure you're fine. Evan won't accept either."

Jonathan looked at Luke and smiled.

"The kids have school tomorrow, and I can check with Isabel there."

The doctor nodded interrupting Luke who was going to argue back.

"Being with your mate will help lower down the stress and anxiety, which I believe is the whole reason for this."

Luke snorted and the man hummed in understanding.

"You might think that being with him, after what your friend went through, is bad for him, but I'd say otherwise." The doctor looked back at Jonathan, beaming at his kids. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Jonathan. Your wolf wants her mate, right?"

Luke rolled his eyes and huffed when he nodded.

"You think she'd harm the baby for this!" He exclaimed on the verge of tears.

Dismissively, the Doc shook his head.

"Wolves are different. Their stress level is higher than humans. Females when carrying tend to relax and feel safer when their mate is around. . .I think her anxiety in addition to your stress got your baby worked up."

"She's fine." He added with a soft chuckle when he detected the panic in his eyes."I wouldn't tell you to travel all the way to Richmond if she wasn't well."

Jonathan sighed relieved, pulling his sons by his side.

"I wouldn't recommend traveling by car, though. At least not today."

"I can take care of that." Luke stood up and pulled out his phone."Honey, stay with Jonny."He told his daughter as he left the room.

"Are you sick, uncle Jonny?"She asked sweetly, and he shook his head with a smile.

"I'm fine, honey."He looked down at his boys and sighed."I'm fine."

"Okay, Ryan said that the chopper landed in his helipad. Isabel is here too, to make sure no complications occur while flying there."

Luke declared as he walked in through the front door. Jonathan was forced into a wheelchair by the orders of Evan, who sent his personal chopper to fly him to Richmond.

"You, the kids and Isabel will go on the chopper. Marcel said that he's on the way with your stuff, and when he'll get here,we'll drive and meet you there."

Jonathan just nodded, feeling nauseous and not for the same reason as this morning.

"Are you ready,son?" Mrs Dupont beamed at him.

No.

"I'm ready."

Jonathan didn't enjoy the flight at all. The pilot did his best not to sway the helicopter and to keep it steady, but it still troubled his weak stomach.He hated that he didn't get to enjoy his first flying experience. When it landed,the pilot opened the door for him and offered his hand to help him get out.

He noticed that they landed in the front garden. He knew that Evan must have order him to land him here for his convenience.

"Watch your head, Mr Fong."

"Great." Jonathan grumbled and looked at Isabel."Is this how everyone will call me here?"

She thanked the man who looked bewildered, and started pushing his wheelchair when he refused to let one of the help do it.

"Everyone here knows you as the Luna,so you may get addressed as Luna, Sir, or like Nathan here did."

"I don't want that."He whined and Alex giggled.

"You just pouted like Axel does when he's mad."

"I don't pout!" Him and Axel hissed making him laugh harder. Isabel joined him, laughing softly at their huffing and puffing.

A handsome man in a tailored suit stood before them. A formation of the manor's help stood on the stairs by his the front door. The man bowed his head in respect and they followed suit, which made Jonathan blush deeply.

He just stared at them with a furrow, wondering why were they welcoming like this was his first time at the manor.

"Welcome, Luna."He opened the gate for him, gesturing to one of the man to help me up the few steps.

"It's fine." Jonathan dismissed the man with a smile, trying to be polite while he hated being treated like a porcelain rare vase."I can walk fine by myself, thank you."

"B-But. . ."The old man tried to insist but the one in the expensive suit cut him off.

"I do apologize if we offended you, Luna."

"No." Jonathan shook his head afraid to be hated by the others."I know you're trying to help. . .Umm, thank you."

"Right this way, Luna, and please call me Rafe. I'm the head butler of Alpha Fong's estate."

"Please drop the title." Jonathan pushed passed him, aware of how few of the people outside gasped. "My name is Jonathan."

He looked around at the familiar house, darkness creeping again to his heart. He froze near the door, debating if it was too late to run back home.

"I don't think the Alpha-"

"If he wants you to call him Jonathan, then do as he pleases."

Evan's deep voice rang through the house. He had a white tank top on and some grey slacks. He had sweat forming on his forehead, that he wiped with the towel around his neck.

He grinned and gestured to the others to leave.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to welcome you. I was fixing something that'll show you later on."

He was acting normal. Like way too normal. Not bothered that Jonathan wasn't returning the smile, nor was he happy for being inside this place.

"Rafe," He looked at the man who still haven't left the room."Why don't you take the twins to their room and get them changed."

"But I want to stay with daddy."Axel whined, holding Jonathan's hand.

Shockingly, Evan didn't snap or anything. He just smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Then why don't you change quickly and meet us at the infirmary."

They both nodded, looking as shocked as Jonathan.

"And Rafe," He called the butler as he escorted the twins."Show them the room for the finishing touches." He bowed, pulling the boys up the stairs.

Jonathan was really confused. Evan seemed too good to be true. He was all happy and bubbly that it looked fake. He was different in a creepy way.

For a second there, Jonathan wanted old Evan back.

"I'll show you the way to the infirmary." Evan smiled and Jonathan pushed past him.

"I know the way." He mumbled, Isabel following behind.

After the check up and relief that his daughter was fine. Evan strode upstairs with him following. He had this happy aura around him that weirded Jonathan out.

The kids giggled when Evan stopped infront of a room. Jonathan was giddy since that room was his when he was younger. Back when Evan loved him and cared about him.

"I had enough time to remodel the room, but the painting took a long time for me to finish." He rubbed the back of his head nervously."I hope you'll like it."

He opened the door to the room, and Jonathan was met with a breath-taking view. It wasn't his room anymore. This was his daughter's room. Modeled to accommodate all her needs.There was still no furniture in it, yet what made Jonathan's eyes water were the drawing on the wall.

"I still remember when I first saw them and asked you about them." Evan was beside him smiling. "How you said you were bored and the wall was too plain that you decorated it."

Jonathan chuckled and wiped the few tears at the sticky figures he drew back then.Evan did a pretty damn job by painting around them and coming out with a beautiful masterpiece that had all of them.

Clouds, trees and a sun-setting sky. The bunny family he once drew. The quirked river he once did a terrible job in drawing, with the small fishes and the bridge. The little cabin that looked like a muffin, but Evan did a good job turning it into one.

"I drew the teddy bear!" Axel shrieked happily."And that's my hand prints over there." He pointed toward the open balcony, where the floor was painted with hands prints everywhere.

"Mine too,"Alex gleamed and walked inside."I even helped father to paint the trees and the sky."

"They did."Evan stated with pride and patted his kid's back.

Jonathan stared at him for a while trying to understand the man. He was fucking with his mind wanting him to believe that he could change in one day. But the painting what took Jonathan off guard. Evan used to paint whenever he was happy, and it was the only thing that made him express himself. Jonathan would often find himself looking at the canvas trying to decipher what kind of mood Evan was in.

The Alpha had stopped painting when the pressure of work and the pack got too much. His mood changed drastically and started smoking a lot.

"The balcony has a great view to the botanical garden. I'm thinking of-" Evan looked his way and frowned. "Are you okay?"

Jonathan found himself nodding.

"I'm fine. . .Umm. . .It's beautiful."

His heart rammed against his chest at the soft chuckle that rambled into his ears. His eyes followed Evan's motion inside the room until he crouched. His long finger traced the family of bunnies Jonathan had doodled on that wall. Three big bunnies and a small one mid-jump in the air, playing.

"Here."Evan handed him a fine paint brush."You didn't get to finish this one,remember? You said that you wanted to name them."A cheeky smile graced his lips, adorned his face and confusing Jonathan even more. 

Evan was crueler now, ferocious and savage for acting this way. He was tormenting his mind between the past and the person infront of him. It wasn't an act, and Jonathan knew that. Those brown eyes wouldn't lie as they showed how ecstatic Evan was. How every word came out of his mouth was the utter truth. How his usual tense body was so relaxed, a shade of healthy pink tinted his cheeks. The dazzling smile that reached his eyes, heart and body.

Evan was confusing him, and he hated him for that.

"Jonathan?!"

His sight was blurry watching the man stand up and walk his way.

"Daddy?!"

Jonathan's eyes kept trained on Evan not daring to look at his boys. He was a disappointment to them.That even in their happy moments that their father worked so hard to give them, he found a way to ruin them.

"I'm sorry. You must be tired, and being in this place is overwhelming."

Evan reached over with his hand to touch him and Jonathan closed his eyes tightly, his body hunched down like he was embracing himself for an impact. He waited for that touch that used to warm his heart before it broke it. That caressed his face before it bruised it.He waited for the touch that tingled his body once before, making it fuzzy and warm, then dizzy and cold.

The touch that never came as Evan sighed heavily, moving away from him.

"Take your dad to your room to rest." His tone laced with self-hate as he pushed past him out of the room.

Jonathan spent the whole afternoon crying in his kids' room. He realized how he didn't think this through. Being in this very house was suffocating. The past was haunting and crippling his mind.

"Jon?"Luke called after he knocked on the door."Evan said that you're not feeling alright."

A sob escaped him as he looked up from under the comforter and was met with concerned Luke and Marcel.

"Jonathan, what happened?"The vampire asked pulling down the cover, Luke mirrored his expression frowning over his flustered and swollen face.

"Marcel." He sobbed hugging him,the vampire held him just as tight and pulled him to his lap."What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," He sniffled."He did nothing, it's me."

"I knew you shouldn't be back here." Luke muttered aggravated and growled when Marcel started touching his face, wiping away the tears."You should seriously move away from him."

The vampire rolled his eyes,smiling down at Jonathan and kissed the top of his head.

"You're a strong person, Jonathan. . .Whatever is upsetting you can defeat it."

Jonathan hiccuped and leaned down on his chest.

"I don't know if I can." He whispered the truth.This was his childhood fear that he needed therapy for six years to overcome. A fear implemented by the man who promised to protect him.

Someone cleared their throat. Jonathan glanced up to see a young woman holding a small tray with a cup filled with an orange liquid. She had a disapproving look directed at him and Marcel. The latter stiffened and gripped him tightly.

"Doctor asked me to give you this, Luna."

"It's Jonathan." He complained, hiding his face in Marcel's chest. A snarl escaped her lips and her eyes glowed golden for a brief second.

"Y-Yeah. . ."She stuttered and placed it down on the end table."Call me-"

"We're just friends." Marcel stammered, nervously eying the young woman."Close friends." He added when she looked between them.

Jonathan looked at the vampire and flashed him a faint grin. He shifted back to the bed and patted his back encouragingly.

"Go be with your mate."

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly. Jonathan just kept the smile while he was saddened a bit that he'd found his mate. He was happy for him, yet sad that he'd leave him. Everyone was leaving him, and he was stuck with Evan. No matter how much he tried to keep the distance between them, he seemed to return back to the start.

He nodded and gestured to Luke.

"I have him, so go be with her."

The woman blushed shooting him a grateful smile.Marcel opened the door for her like a gentleman and followed behind.

Luke chuckled and settled beside him.

"You're like cupid, whoever meets you magically finds their soulmate."

Jonathan lied back and sighed.

"I'm glad that they'd get to be happy, yet envious that I won't get to live the same fate."

"You will." A heartwarming smile played on those chapped up lips of Luke. He brushed his hair back, trailing down to his cheek caressing it."I'm sure you'll find your happiness."

Jonathan hummed not so quite sure. Even after he'd severe the bond and meet someone new, who'd guarantee that this person wouldn't 'magically' find their mate as well. He was doomed to be alone and miserable from the start.

"Marcel brought your clothes and your daughter's stuff. Evan asked us to put them in her room."

He smiled at the mention of his daughter and his hand rubbed his belly spontaneously. He knew that even if he couldn't find that kind of happiness,he had his kids to fill him with another kind of joy. The kind that was satisfying and fulfilling.

Another knock on the door, Evan's head peaked through.

"How are you feeling?"

Jonathan just kept staring at him for how he always managed to ruin his good moments. That whenever he brought up or thought of a happy moment, Evan had to intervene and ruin it.

"He's fine now." Luke answered for him when he just kept glaring at the man.

"Good." He mumbled and kept looking at Luke who got the hint an stood up.

"I'll be heading home now, Jonathan." He offered a smile in which Jonathan returned with a frown and had to force himself not to reach for him. "I'll be back soon with the family. I'm planning on settling by your side."

Don't leave me, Jonathan wanted to say but instead he just stared at him leaving.

"What did upset you? Was it the painting, the room, or. . .was it me?"

Jonathan had to look away, bringing the comforter up his chest.

"Do you want me to leave? I mean, leave the house?"

Still looking away, Jonathan shook his head."It's your house,and it won't be fair for me to kick you out because I don't like being with you under the same roof."

"So it was me."

He met his hurt filled gaze and sighed.

"Seriously, Evan? Why are you asking when you know it's you. . .Not only you. It's the damn house,the room and the memory that lives within this house. . .The pregnancy, the lost memories and the kids as well."

His fingers tightened around the soft fabric almost ripping it.

"It all came flooding in at once. . .I had no memory of what happened in the past and was happy for it, then it all got ruined one day. In one day I found out more about myself. Starting with being a wolf, to the reason why I was restrained for six years. And now, I should be happy that I get to live with my kids. That I get to build new memories with them. . .Happy memories of us as a family, but I don't seem to be able to. . ."

"I don't think I was destined to be happy in first place-"

Evan had his finger against his lips shushing him. He smiled a smile that didn't reach his features. He looked tired,depressed and dispirited by all of this.

"Then try to work with me here. I'm not asking you to sleep with me in the same room. I'm not saying that we'd kiss and touch each other. . .I just want you to be happy. I want to give you the experience you never had."

He moved his hand away and settled it on his belly.

"I want what's better for our kids. . .The whole reason why I didn't furnish that room was for you to experience that thrill of shopping as a family in kids stores. To experience the healthy stress of arguing about what fit best and suited our daughter. . .I want the twins to see us laughing, arguing and making up like a normal family."

"We're not normal."Jonathan kept his eyes on the hand that rubbed his belly and spread a certain warmth inside.

"Do you think they don't know that?"

Evan had scooted closer, placing his hand beside his head.

"Do you think they don't know that we'll never to be together?" Jonathan was held by that furious glare and didn't dare to look away. He knew the anger wasn't directed at anyone but to Evan himself, and it somehow troubled him.

"The kids are hurting. . .You're hurting, and it's all because of me. So I'm begging you. I know that I'm in no place to beg for such thing, but please do it for their sake. . .Please try to smile, laugh and enjoy yourself. . .Even though you hate my guts, try to look like you moved on and forgave me. . .In the end, we are going to end it in a friendly way. I will give you what you want and severe the bond."

He moved his hand away,sitting up."I'll divorce you and help you get back on your feet. . .We'll share custody over the kids and spend the holidays and birthdays together, because we owe it to them."

He smiled showing the genuineness of his words.

"Do you think you can do this for me?"

Jonathan nodded, happy yet sad for such agreement.

"This is really good."

Axel moaned as he munched the sandwich he made. The kids had just came back from school and joined him in the kitchen, for the now usual afternoon snacks. It has been weeks since he settled here, and it started to feel like home.

Jonathan even visited the basement and helped with the plans to remodel it. He still didn't move on from what happened,but he was trying so hard to change. To think of the past as an experience that made him to the person he was right now.

"It is."He agreed, licking the mayo off his finger.

"I was thinking that we should run as family."Alex suggested nervously."I mean, Matt said that he does that with his family and I want to try it."

"You guys did your homework?"

Evan walked in, frowning when he found the vast kitchen empty.

"Where's everyone?"

Jonathan bit his lip nervously, putting down his sandwich and smiling sheepishly at him.

"I told them to take the rest of the day off."

Evan looked happy about it as he smiled. He shifted beside him trying to fix himself something to eat, but Jonathan gave him half of his sandwich, thinking of preparing another anyway. His kids grinned,staring behind him. And when he looked back, Evan was holding the Sandwich like it was one of his dear possessions.

He looked thrilled by the gesture that it made Jonathan blush and look away. The boys were snickering and giggling to each other so he didn't care.As long as they were happy, he could keep acting this way toward Evan.

Evan cleared his throat, taking a seat beside him.

"So, we can run together if you finish your homework."

Jumping from their seats, the twins screamed in joy racing out of the kitchen. Jonathan laughed and Evan joined him, groaning as he stretched his back.

"Tough day."He awkwardly asked and Evan sighed.

"I was on the phone with Tyler the whole day. He finally accepted my offer to join the pack."

"He did?!"

Evan hummed, nibbling on his food with a faraway look.

"He will be a great addition to our pack. Him and Brock could manage the company, taking some off my back. Luke will help with the training of the pack, and I've spoke to Marcel about a treaty with his Alpha."

Evan placed his hand closer to Jonathan, and the latter didn't move his away. He didn't know if he wanted him to touch him, or was he afraid to upset him.

"S-So everything is working out fine." He stuttered and flushed when Evan's knee brushed his.

"All thanks to you for being in my life. . .Everyone noticed the change and they're welcoming it."

Jonathan covered his blush with a cough,and gasped when Evan made him look at him with a gentle touch on his chin.

"Are you happy?. . .I mean, are you content with everything? Do you need anything?"

Jonathan gulped and nodded,closing his eyes when Evan's hand started caressing his cheek. For a moment, he felt his warm breath against his lips and didn't dare to open his eyes. He was afraid of what his reaction would be. Afraid he might accept the kiss, or maybe panic over it.

He opened his eyes when he heard him move away. Evan had left the kitchen leaving him staring at the half-eaten sandwich with a frown.

"You'll shift?"

Evan asked with a soft smile. Jonathan was aware that he was trying to keep acting like nothing had happened. Like they didn't have a moment back there, and he did appreciate that.

"Please, Jonathan."Delirious begged and whined when he shook his head.

"Still not ready, and I don't know how it'll affect my baby."

"It won't harm our daughter if you want to shift, that is."

"Please, daddy. Our wolves want to see her."

Jonathan balled his fists in frustration, and Evan backed him up as he stated sternly.

"If he doesn't want to, don't pressure him, boys. . .He'll shift when he's ready, I promise."

Delirious whimpered and Jonathan sighed defeated.

"Only for them. I'm still angry at you."

He looked at his kids and nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it."

They all shifted and waited for him. He had to breath in and close his eyes not to panic. He didn't want to experience the pain he felt last time,and he didn't. There was no pain or sounds of bones snapping. He shifted like he did the first time, and it calmed him.

The black wolves that belonged to his kids,started to playfully jump around him. Nudging his head, and sniffing him.

The kids ran around the woods while he walked with Vanoss by his side. The big wolf from time to time,would bury his snout in his fur where the mark was. Delirious would whimper and huff getting closer to him.

The night was quiet when they reached a clearing. Their kids were rolling down on the grass, hopping on top of each other. The moon beamed at them, brightening the place, making the night look more serene. Delirious sat near a tree and Vanoss did as well. His red eyes shimmering and staring intensely at her own. His snout trailed from her neck to her under belly, and she lied to the side and let him sniff her.

Jonathan was amazed by that big wolf that he didn't care he was licking her swollen teats. He would sniff her belly and whimper slightly.

"He's happy."

Evan's voice rang in his head.

"More than happy."Vanoss's deep voice stated.

"Umm. . ."Jonathan was speechless, secretly happy to be part of the linked circle.

"I am too." Delirious laughed euphorically and he felt her joy. He knew her reasons were with good intentions, but the betrayal was what stopped him from forgiving her."I'll get to experience it this time."

He smiled at that, thinking how this would be his first experience as well in a different environment. This time he'd have people who would support him and help him choose what was best for her. He just wished they'd like the name he finally chose. Hope was the right one for her, naming after something he lost a long time ago.

"Hope is a good choice for a name, Jonathan."

Vanoss again addressed him, and he awkwardly hummed in agreement. This was still new to him,yet he loved it. The feeling of being a part of a group was what he needed. That he was wanted and loved, not like how he felt when he was discharged from that Asylum.

The wolf chuckled and his eyes gleamed at those of Delirious'.

"You can talk to us, little mate."

Jonathan would be blushing right now if he was in his human form. The wolf always felt different than Evan for some reason. He had that power and wisdom about him that demanded respect.

"I love the name too, and I wanted to discuss it with the kids and. . .Evan."

"Hope." Evan tested the name and muttered with a joy filled tone."I love it, and I think the kids will love it too."

"We do!"

They both shrieked, and without a warning attacked their father.

"You remember the box you found in the closet." Vanoss asked, and both Evan and Jonathan hummed.

"I put it there, when Evan was in his sleep state.And before you snap at me, Evan, you know I did the right thing. . .I wanted to jiggle his memory before I'd mark him, and it worked."

Silence engulfed them. The kids continued to fool around unaware of their serious conversation. Jonathan knew that Vanoss must have unlinked them to tell him about it, and he was grateful.

"I'm not mad, if that's what you think." Evan said after the brief silence."I'm glad you did it and turned out that way. . .I kept that box for you, Jonathan, and was planning to show it to you one day. I didn't want it to be as soon as you got back home, but oh well."

"Thank you for keeping it." He stammered, trying to push back the memory of that day."And thank you Vanoss for putting it there. ..And for the mark as well. Without it, I wouldn't have got my memories back."

"You're most welcome, little mate."He purred making him shiver at that tone of voice.

They spent hours there enjoying themselves until their hearts contented. Reaching home, Isabel covered the kids and took them upstairs for a bath. Evan shifted, standing in his whole glory infront of him, before he covered himself with a robe. He looked his way and quirked his brow waiting for him to shift. Jonathan just whined slightly and hid behind a couch.

Evan chuckled and threw a robe his way.

"I'll go take a shower and you should do the same."

Jonathan was all red when he shifted back, jogging up the stairs in his robe.

"I kissed a boy."

Axel blurted and glared down at his lap. His face was beet red, nervously chewing on his lips.They were having dinner prepared by Isabel. A family ambience, of everyone gathered around the table, talking and laughing.

Luke snickered when Evan choked on his food.

"You did what?!"

Jonathan was hiding his grin since he knew who kissed him. He was just in disbelief that his eight year old had his first kiss this early.

Alex was frowning by his side, his eyes trained on his brother with a knowing look.

"You kissed Logan."He said with conviction.

"He kissed me."Axel whimpered, looking at his brother with fearful eyes.

Brock and Luke were having the moment of their lives, laughing at the dismayed look Evan wore.Rose and Sam giggled, staring at the twins with goofy smiles.

"Did you like it?"

"Jonathan!"Evan warned, and his glare softened hearing him laugh.

"I did."His son beamed, only to look down when Alex's glare hardened.

"He hit you."

"He never did, and. . .and that was in the past."

"Wait,"Evan went on, eyes still wide open."The boy who kissed you is your bully?!"

Axel blushed deeply as a response, making Evan lean back in his chair with a sigh.

"Umm. . .we'll talk about this later. Just finish your food and go back to your room."

There was a hint of something in his voice that Jonathan couldn't quite pinpoint.

He waited until everyone left and he stopped Evan when he was going to his office.

"Are you mad at him for kissing a boy?"

He knew that wasn't the case, but didn't know how to ask him without sounding concerned about him. Jonathan was in denial, refusing to admit that he still cared about him.

Evan just shook his head and gestured to go inside then talk.

"I feel like somehow Axel got the wrong message from this." He gestured between them and Jonathan cocked his head to the side confused.

"He let his bully kiss him, and not to forget that he forgave him for what he did. . ."

"And you think that's because we're back together made him think that it's alright."

"Yeah," Evan sighed. "He doesn't know that you still hate my guts, and he's probably confused for why you still sleep with them. But, the fact that you're acting normal around me. Of us acting like a family, made him think that it's okay to be with the person who. . .abused him and-"

"That's not it, Evan." Jonathan chuckled, trying to steer the conversation from what happened in the past."Axel had always liked the boy,and told me how much he was misunderstood. He said that he did treat him nicely, and he knew how confused he was."

"He talked about him?"

Jonathan hummed smiling the memory of that day.

"What I want to say, Evan, is that our children are smart and we'll not do the same mistakes we did. Axel might look weak but he isn't the type of person who'd forgive anyone who mistreated him, unless he saw the goodness in them."

"Just like you." Evan moved closer, making him grew nervous."You're not the kind of person who takes someone's shit and forgive them for it." He smiled dryly at that."Unless you saw some goodness in them, and I don't think you see that about me, right?"

Jonathan didn't reply, and looked down at his feet avoiding his pleading eyes.

"Right." Evan sighed and moved back, and this was the second time that Jonathan felt weird for it. "You should go get some rest as well. . .Don't worry about Axel. I won't yell at him or anything, I'll just set some rules."

Jonathan kept staring at him before nodding and leaving the office. He had a lot of thinking to do, and this was a decision he couldn't just make overnight.

The kids were running ahead of them. Screaming and giggling as they raced toward the lake. Evan had a picnic table set for them under an oak tree. The weather was perfect for a swim, so he offered to go chill and relax at the lake in his property.

Jonathan laughed when the kids started shedding their clothes, excited to take a dip in that clear water.His belly was already showing under one of Evan's shirt. It was the only thing that fitted him and Evan offered to go shopping tomorrow for new clothes.

"Let's swim first while the others join." Evan suggested.

He was being careful not touch him, afraid of upsetting him. Since their talk, Evan would look at him with longing eyes but wouldn't do anything. He would just stare at him and at his belly, and frown.

He nodded,taking off his shirt. He already had swim trunks on, so he carefully walked on the grass toward his shrieking boys. The cold water touched his toes making him sigh with content. He's been burning up for the past month and Isabel told him that it was a normal heat carrier would go through while bearing a child. Knowing that made him look at Evan differently. He started to admire his efforts to change and his self control.

He couldn't say the same about himself. Jonathan was craving the man's touch.He'd deliberately brush their fingers whenever they were close. He'd find himself staring at the man hungrily whenever they were alone. But Evan was always the one to run away. The one to leave the room if they got close,or lock himself in his office for hours grunting some erotic sounds.

Jonathan knew that it was wrong,and blamed his heat for it. His mind still didn't trust the man but his heart was confused.

"Get in."

Evan had his hand outstretched and Jonathan hesitated a bit then grabbed it. The touch sent a shiver down his spine, making him tingle allover. Evan was pulling him deeper into the water, where his boys were splashing each other.

"Mmm,"He moaned at the smoothness of the water."It feels nice."

"Here."Evan placed his hand on his lower back, motioning for him to lay down and he did.He hated how his heart gave out when Evan's hands skillfully held him up, his finger threading dangerously close to his thighs.

"Now close your eyes."

Evan seemed unaffected, grinning and nodding toward their sons as they tried to mimic them. He looked happy; they all did. To anyone, they looked like the perfect family. And Jonathan was trying to look at it from a stranger's eyes. He no longer wanted the past to hold him back. No more worries and doubts. He was trying so hard to put his trust back in Evan. He's been trying since that day at the office.

"You can touch me, you know." He blurted and Evan's smile faltered, replaced with a serious frown.

"What do you mean?"

Jonathan suddenly lost all the confidence and blushed.

"I-I mean, you can feel my belly and such. I won't mind."

He was no longer lying down as Evan let go like his skin burned him. He sighed pushing back his wet hair off his face.

"You don't have to push yourself harder. . .I'm sorry if I was being obvious and indirectly pressed you into this. . .I just wanted to feel her kicking inside you since I didn't get to experience that before."

"Who's stopping you?" Jonathan said with a shrug,watching his boys calling for the rest to join. Luke was already on his way followed by Brock. Craig was helping Brock's wife serve the table, Tyler watching him from afar with a mischievous glint. Mae and Courtney were talking to Marcel and the nurse, Simone, while two men stood awkwardly by their sides. Isabel was with Mrs Dupont and Janey, trying to convince Sam and Rose to swim.

"You don't know what you're saying." Evan managed to say and Jonathan frowned looking back."I'm afraid if I start touching you I won't be able to stop. That I'd get used to you by my side then you'll leave in the end. . .Fuck, I'm already used to this, and as much as I want to say that I can't wait for my daughter to be born, I don't want her to. . .Her being born means that I have to give you up, and it's scaring me."

Jonathan was aware of the heat creeping toward his cheeks as he swam closer.

"Then don't. . .Don't give me up and keep me with you for eternity." He looked down at the water smiling, drawing circles with his finger.

"I'm not saying that I love you like I used to when I was younger, but I still feel something toward you. Maybe it's just our wolves' connection or just that I feel an obligation toward my kids,but I want it to work. . .I want us to be able to support each other and bear with the fact of living together."

He looked up and his neon blue eyes glowed under the clear sky. Evan's expression was readable,filled with joy and gratefulness. And looked like he'd cry any moment now.

"Your punishment would be to bear my nagging and snoring. To tolerate my cover hogging and constant moaning." He chuckled making the Alpha smile."You'll have to massage my feet and hug me whenever I'm feeling weak and vulnerable. . .I want you to be my uncle Evan, and me your spoiled little mate."

He smiled dearly and pulled him to a hug.

"You have no idea how happy you made me."

Jonathan hummed as an answer, leaning his face closer to his neck. Evan did the same brushing his lips over his mark making his chest ramble.

"You two made up?"

They broke away to find Luke eying them suspiciously. Brock was smirking from ear to ear.

"You do know that's only the hormones speaking. Don't take advantage of him while he isn't in his right mind."

"I'm right here." Jonathan hissed with a frown. He hated how Evan moved away, making him miss his touch.

Luke held his hands up and chuckled.

"No need to get angry. I'm sorry if I interrupted your moment." He was being salty about it, and Jonathan knew it. He just huffed as an answer and swam away.

"Great." He heard Brock mutter annoyed."You had to ruin it for them."

Jonathan wanted to leave but didn't want to ruin it for everybody. Besides, it wasn't like Evan would let him.The second he moved away, he was beside him snaking his hands around his belly, careful not to put so much pressure on it, pulling him flush against his chest.

"I don't mind taking advantage of you." He whispered huskily in his ear."I'll take advantage of you all day and everyday."

Evan was pacing back and forth waiting for what Isabel would say. Seeing the water running down Jonathan's legs had him panicking. It's been months that his mate moved here,and today was the big day they'd been waiting for.

The door to the infirmary opened and Isabel walked out with a smile.

"He won't need a surgery. . .He agreed on shifting and Delirious will deliver Hope."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, asking if he could go inside.

Inside, Jonathan had already shifted to his wolf form. Delirious heaving with mouth slightly open,drooling a bit as she panted for air. He shifted as well and let Vanoss climb next to her on the bed. She whined about the pain and he licked her face in comfort,watching out eagerly for his pup to show up.

"I can see the head!" Isabel exclaimed after a while. Smiling, she pulled the kids who looked bewildered, closer for a better look.

Delirious whined as she pushed the white pup finally out. Vanoss moved to the other end when she did,and they started cleaning their newborn.

"She's beautiful!"Axel exclaimed and giggled when she started whining, blindingly looking for her mother.

"Hey, little sister!" Alex touched her head and chuckled when she started sniffing him.

"She won't shift?" He asked Isabel, his sister wetting his finger with her snout.

"She'd shift when your daddy will, but for now she'll need to feed."

The pup was already hungrily sucking on Delirious's teat. Evan had shifted back,covering himself with a sheet Isabel handed him. The smile on his face was nothing Jonathan had ever seen before. Joyful and proud, mixed with happy tears.

He hesitated for a second, before touching the thin-furred pup. He chuckled when he distracted her from the teat she was sucking on, helping her to find it back when she started whining looking for it.

"My daughter."He said with a glossy gaze to Isabel, and she smiled tearing up as well.

They watched her until she slept, then when Jonathan shifted back, she did as well. She was as cute as in her wolf form. Chubby little hands, pointy nose and puckered rosy lips. Jonathan held her close, overwhelmed with the familiarity of the situation. This time, though. His family was around him. Evan was happy with him. His kids were beaming at him.

This time he was in a bright room, clean and with proper equipment. He was in an atmosphere filled with joy, excitement and love.

Evan kissed the top of his head and grinned.

"You did great, Jonathan."

"She slept?"

Evan whispered walking inside the room and Jonathan nodded. He handed her to him to put her back in her crib, and watched him as he gently did. Caressing her cheek with a winning smile.

Jonathan smiled nervously at him when he looked back, both leaving the room.

"We need to talk Evan."

"S-Sure."He stuttered, walking inside his bedroom with Jonathan following.

Being inside his room, made him think of the past. Of the good parts of his past. Back when he was a kid, claiming the right side of the bed as his own.

"Evan,"He called when the man sat on his bed holding his head."Until when-"

"Please don't ask me to severe the bond."Evan whimpered and he was taken back by it. He furrowed his brows thinking about why that'd ever cross his mind,then he remembered the agreement.

"I don't think I can, and I know I promised. I'm sorry."

"Good."Jonathan mumbled making him look up."I was going to ask you until when I have to sleep with the kids?"

Evan grinned slightly, relief washed over him.

"You want your own room?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes, sitting next to him.

"You're not so bright, Alpha Evan."

"Why don't you enlighten me, my Luna?" He mimicked his teasing tone and moved closer to him.

"Why don't you make me understand, Jonathan? Because right now, I'm taking this as an invitation to have you as my own."

Flustered, he hid his face under the pillow as he lied down.

"Do it." His voice was muffled and adorably sweet.

Evan did just that, as he hovered over him, moving the pillow away with ease.

"What did you say?" He whispered. Their lips a hair away from each other. Evan's eyes didn't hide the hunger and the lust in them, making him gulp.

"N-Nothing."

Evan snaked his hand under his thigh and moved his right leg up, then pressed himself on him making him blush even more.

"Are you sure?" He grunted from the friction.

Jonathan could feel his hard on and was aware that Evan could feel him as well. He thought if this moment had ever happened, he'd freak out, and didn't expect to act like a horny wolf and ground on him as a response.

The moment Evan's lips met his,he went into pure bliss. His eyes closed, humming in pleasure when Evan's tongue skillfully caressed his own. His heart was playing a tune, unevenly beating with joy.

The moment he kissed him, Jonathan knew that he had found it.

He finally had found his happiness.


	18. Epilogue

I've always planned on writing an Epilogue once I'd decide the plot for the sequel. So here it is, the official ending to the first part of this series.

End of the Trail.

Jonathan and Evan Fong

 

It started as a kiss and escalated quickly. Jonathan found himself stark naked, in a heated make-out session on the bed. Doubts cleared off his mind, fogged by the heat he was experiencing right now. He found his hands searching and caressing that toned chest; burning with want and need to be ravished by this man.

A sound vibrated from within, unleashing their inner animals. Evan kissed his neck and licked it, in a silent plea for a marking. Jonathan found himself leaning to the side, allowing him to do so.

He bit on his old mark and hummed against his neck. With each gulp of blood, Evan slammed his desire deeper inside his mate. Vanoss howled and so did Delirious, happy to be finally united.

Evan pulled back and stared with a broad smile at his little mate. At the man he wronged all these past years. At his husband and the father of his children. He stared at those eyes that melted his heart once, and still did.

Evan was happy. Happy that he was forgiven and accepted again by his mate. Happy that this kind-hearted man didn't hold a grudge for what happened in the past.

"I love you, Jon."

Jonathan's heart skipped at hearing that nickname. He felt the tears well up in his eyes, enveloped by the warmth of the good part of his past. Back when Evan used to spoil him, love and care for him.

He hugged him and buried his face in his neck. He cried softly both in joy and pleasure, screaming Evan's name in his climax.

They slept in each other's warmth. Evan lacing his fingers through Jonathan's hair and smiling. Although his mate didn't say if he loved him back, knowing that it was hard for him, he was still happy. It was enough for him to be accepted by this innocent soul; hoping that one day he'd hear him say it.

"Evan, do I need to mark you as well?"

He asked in an adorable sweet voice that made Evan's chest rumble when Vanoss howled.

"You do. But if you don't want to, it's fine."

He made him look up to meet his eyes, hopefully he'd be assured that he didn't want to pressure him in doing anything he didn't want to do.

Jonathan face was beet red when he nodded for him to get closer. He wanted to mark him, call it jealousy or anything you want, but he didn't want his mate to stay unmarked for any unmated wolves to prey on him.

Evan flipped them over making Jonathan on top of him. He was grinning from ear to ear, glowing with the joy that filled him. He purred when Jonathan placed his lips on his neck, holding his head and caressing his scalp as a go ahead to mark him.

Jonathan moved his lips agonizingly slow that he felt his mate's member stir under him. He yelped when he moved his hips grinding their erections together.

"Jon." The man moaned begging him to bite him.

Jonathan did just that, tears of joy gliding down his cheeks as his fangs punctured deeper that thick skin, marking his mate.

 

Years later. Somewhere faraway. In a land owned by the Alpha Fong, a man walked inside the cave with the help of a witch. They charmed the guards, erasing their memories of them ever seeing them go through. The man had one goal, and that was to awaken the witcher. The man that would avenge the death of his loved ones and kill these abomination of creatures that infected the earth.

A man who hated with a passion the supernatural, especially Alpha Evan and his son. The disgusting rogue hybrid and his freak of a Luna who gave birth to that boy who claimed to be his mate.

Him, a decedent of a witcher who lost his parents in a supernatural fight with the Red Moon pack, was mated to the son of the Alpha. A guy at that, and a monster. Logan wanted nothing to do with that.

He found the coffin that Evan hid and guarded well all these years to keep people from finding it. Where an elder, a witcher, was in a charmed and deep slumber. He gestured to the witch to do her job and she grinned wickedly at that.

What Logan didn't know, was that this witch had another thing in her agenda. Another coffin was hidden in this cave. A coffin of a vampire who Evan daggered to save a little boy years back.

The coffin of Brian, Craig's master.


End file.
